torn between two fifties
by glowing wolf
Summary: Anna is dating jack Hyde, she gets a job at grey enterprises and she becomes good friends with Christian, will their friendship turn to love and will Anna find herself torn between these men and if so who will she choose.
1. Chapter 1

Torn Between Two Fifties

Description: Hey guy's this is my second story, it's based on fifty shades of grey, I would like to say that this isn't my story, it belongs to my mum, I'm only typing it and putting it on my profile for her because she doesn't have a fan fiction profile, ok so the story is a little different than the original story of the books Ana is dating jack Hyde, she doesn't work at S.I.P, she meets Christian and jack shows his true colours, will this bring them together or is it just a one time meeting you have to read to find out.

Chapter 1

Ana POV

I sit on the couch as I eat my bowl of granola, out of reaction I call out to Kate.

"Kate do you want anything to eat"

As soon as I'm finished shouting on her I feel embarrassed, I forgot I wasn't living in her apartment anymore, it's only been a couple weeks since I moved in with my boyfriend Jack Hyde, he lives up in Seattle so it was a big change for me, and since I've only just moved in with him from Portland I'm in search and need of a job, I've sent in application forms and copies of my CV to the other publishing houses all except S.I.P, I haven't applied for S.I.P because Jack would be my boss and I'm afraid that I won't be able to work with him around distracting me.

I try as hard as I can, but I can't remember the name of the first two publishing houses, the only one I do remember is grey enterprises, Jack didn't seem to happy when I told him I had applied there, I'm not sure why because he refused to tell me, I hope it's nothing dangerous, I shake that thought away immediately, Jack would tell me if I was in danger I'm sure, maybe he's just sour because I didn't apply to his publishing house, but as I have said I have very good reasons.

As I eat my granola I think back to when Jack and I first met.

Recap:

Ana POV

I sit in front of the mirror gazing at the girl looking back at me, Kate once again has turned me into a beautiful sight for anyone who lay's eyes on me, with some light touches of makeup and one of Kate's sparkly black dresses I am ready for the night of clubbing ahead, I normally don't wear sparkly things or anything with a skirt, I normally go for the more casual t-shirt and jeans look, but I didn't want to disappoint Kate, I hear her yell from the front door of the hotel room we're staying in, according to Kate the clubs are better in Seattle, I walk over to the door leading out to the front room stopping to put on the shiny black stiletto heals that Kate has made me wear, because they look great with the dress, I smile at her as I walk towards the front door concentrating hard on not falling on my ass.

"About time you were ready" Kate say's to me in an excited tone.

"Sorry Kate I'm just nervous, I never wear anything like this" I say shyly.

"Oh shut up you look hot" she replies in a playful tone.

I smile at her and we grab our coats as we head out the door into the hotel hallway, Kate locks the door with our room key and we start to walk down the hallway towards the elevator's, Kate presses the call button and the doors slide open, Kate and I stand there staring in shock at the couple in the elevator, the women is against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and he his sliding in and out of her at a rapid pace, his trousers and boxers are pulled down to his ankles and a red pair of French panties are lying in the corner of the elevator, Kate coughs loudly to make our presence known, the man stops thrusting and looks towards us, as realisation dawns on them they turn a bright shade of red.

"you guy's go on ahead we'll catch the next one" Kate blurts out as she try's to hold back her laughter, the man nods and quickly presses a button to make the elevator doors slide shut and the elevator continue to descend down to the ground floor, I look at Kate and we both burst out laughing, tears are streaming down our faces and our ribs are in agony, we hear the elevator stop at the ground floor and know it's safe to press the button for it come back up for us, it only takes a few seconds as we are only on the first floor up, the elevator opens and thankfully it's empty of sex and red panties, we giggle as we enter and press the button for the ground floor and we start to descend.

We arrive at the club a few minutes later, I don't get the chance to look for the name as Kate ushers me in with excitement, we see Josie sitting at a booth and rush to sit beside him.

"Hello stranger, haven't seen you for weeks" he tells me giving me a huge warm hug.

Before I can reply Kate bursts into telling Josie about the elevator incident and I head to the bar to order a drink, I order two cocktails for me and Kate and also a glass of water for myself to keep me from getting too drunk, I head back to the table with the two cocktails then back to the bar where the barman is patiently guarding my water.

"Thank you very much" I tell him.

"have a great night miss" he smiles back at me.

I walk over to our table to see that Kate and Josie are missing, I have a look around and spot them on the dance floor, I grab my cocktail and walk towards them, when I reach them we all smile at each other and I join in with the dancing, I zone out as I enjoy the song and just let my body move to the beat, after a few minutes the song ends and I'm in need of a seat as my legs are now aching, I try to turn towards the booths only to collide with someone and fall to the floor, thankful that I finished my cocktail while I was dancing so none of it got on my dress I stand up and look towards the man I collided with, he's tall with a blond ponytail and one earring in his ear.

"I'm so sorry, did you hurt yourself", he asks me politely.

"No I'm fine, it was my fault anyway I wasn't looking where I was going" I politely answer him.

He smiles at me and escorts me back to the booth, I slide onto the chair and he sits beside me, we start to talk and get to know each other, after a few minutes without thinking I grab my water and take a huge drink, completely forgetting that I left it unattended while I was dancing, Jack continues to talk as I drink, I finish the whole glass and set it back on the table, I continue to talk to jack for few more minutes until I start to feel slightly dizzy, I take a couple of deep breaths hoping it will pass, it doesn't it just gets worse, I can slowly feel all the energy in my body fading away and I feel exhausted and out of it, this is when it dawns on me, someone must've slipped something in my water when I was dancing.

"are you ok" jack asks me.

"I feel really dizzy and drained all of a sudden" I answer him truthfully.

He takes my glass and has a look inside, he then proceeds to rub his finger on the inside of it and I can see a white powder coming off onto his finger.

"shit you've been drugged" I hear him say just as I pass out.

Back to the present

Ana POV.

I remember waking up the next morning in jacks flat, he had taken me there so I could sleep it off, I remember my whole body aching, but I passed this off for being hung over and due my period, I hear the front door open and close, Jack must have a long lunch break and decided to come home, I get up from the couch and walk through the hallway where the front door is, to say hi jack and spend some time with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna POV

I walk through to the hallway to find jack hanging his jacket on the coat rack at the front door.

"hey babe, how's work going" I ask him sweetly.

"dull and boring" he answers me.

"Oh this was in the mailbox, its addressed to you" he hands me an envelope and I study it for a few second before I open it,

It has my full name and address on the front, and in the top corner it has a grey house stamp,

"Its from the grey publishing house" I say.

"Well you're never going to know if you don't open it" he say's to me in a to bitter for my liking voice.

I smile and turn the envelope over so I can peel it open, I pull the letter out, unfold it and start to read it aloud.

 _Dear miss steel_

 _I am pleased to inform you that I have read over your resume (CV) and I'm very impressed with your qualifications and references, I would like you to attend an interview, I would be grateful if you could contact my secretary to arrange a date and time, below is a list of things we would like you to bring along._

 _Proof of identification._

 _Birth certificate._

 _Bank details._

 _I will look forward to meeting you, I have placed my company's phone number below_

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Christian Grey (CEO)_

 _Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

I look at jack and for some reason he is frowning, I thought he would be happy for me.

"Is everything ok" I ask him politely.

"yeah fine, I'm just disappointed only one of them contacted you" he try's to act sad but for some reason I don't believe him.

"I should go give them a call, I'm not really bothered about it, it just makes it easier to choose if I had have been accepted to more than one" I tell him.

"Good point I suppose" he say's back.

"I'll just go into kitchen to call them"

I turn and walk off wandering why the letter has made jack become so grumpy and bitter all of a sudden I haven't seen that of him before. I enter the kitchen and sit on one of stools at the kitchen island, I wince as a shooting pain goes right up my women area, I sit still until it passes not understanding why I've been getting these pains, I've never had them before in my life and its got nothing to do with sexual activity because I haven't been doing any of that, much to jack's disappointment I have decided to keep my virginity just a while longer

I dial the number and place the phone to my ear as it starts to ring, after 3 rings a young female voice speaks on the other end.

"Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc, this is Andrea speaking how may I help you today" the women asks politely.

"good morning, my name is Anastasia Steel I sent in my Resume a few weeks ago and received a letter today asking me to contact you about an interview" I answer back as politely and formal as I can.

"Oh yes Miss Steele we've been expecting your call, just let me check Mr Grey's schedule to see when he's free" she say's.

The line goes quiet for a few seconds as she disappears and I assume it's to see when they have a free date like she said.

"Hello Miss Steele, sorry to keep you waiting Mr Grey has a cancellation for tomorrow at 11.30, if that's any good to you" she politely asks me.

"Yes, that's perfect I'll see you then" I answer back

"We'll look forward to seeing you then Miss Steele, enjoy the rest of your day".

I hang up the phone feeling excited, I can't wait until tomorrow, then the thought enters my head, what am I going to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **Hey guy's I know you all have a lot of questions and I would love to answer them but I can't do that without spoiling the story, however if you still want to know then I would be more than happy to answer through pm, thank you all for reading I hope you all continue to read and enjoy the story**_

Anna POV

I stare at myself in the mirror, I'm wearing a white shirt, black skirt and a black cardigan, I giggle as I remember running to the shops in a panic for something to wear to my interview, I had spent an hour searching the shops until I found the outfit I'm wearing just now along with black tights and plain black velvet pumps.

I grab my car key's and head out the front door, where Wanda is parked outside, I start the engine and turn on the radio for a little bit noise while I drive, as it's late in the morning the traffic is pretty quiet and it doesn't take me long to get to the grey house building, I park in an empty space and grab the bits of information I was asked to bring along, I walk into the building and approach the front desk.

"Good morning, my name is Anastasia Steele I have an interview at 11.30" I say politely to the women behind the desk.

"Oh yes miss Steele Mr Grey will see you in a few minutes please have a seat and I'll let you know when to go in" she say's politely back with a smile.

"Mr Grey is interviewing me" I say shocked.

"Yes of course is that a problem" she asks worried.

"No of course not I just didn't think a CEO would give an interview for a simple publishing job" I ask.

"the lady who is supposed to be conducting your interview is out of town but Mr Grey knows what he's doing, that's also why he sent the letter to you, that would normally be the manager's job as well" she say's back politely.

"Thank you" I say and head towards the seating area, after a few minutes the women picks up a phone behind the desk.

"Ok Mr Grey, I'll send her in right now" she say's through the speaker.

She hangs up and walks over to me.

"Mr Grey will see you now, please follow me this way" she smiles at me politely.

I stand up and follow her round the corner in a long corridor of doors, at the end there is a set of dark grey double doors, the stick out slightly in the sandstone office, she leads me towards the double doors, when we reach them she stops and opens one of them stepping backwards so she's behind it.

"Please go right in, Mr Grey is waiting" she say's politely.

I walk through the doorway and look around the office, I am mesmerized at the various paintings on the walls, I'm so busy looking that I don't pay attention to where I'm walking and trip over my own two feet, I land on all fours on the floor with a very embarrassed and red face, I feel hands wrap around my waist, they are soft, warm and gentle.

"Please let me help you" a male voice say's from behind me

As the hands grip my waist the pull me up off the floor, I turn round and face the person behind me.

"I'm Mr Grey, I will be interviewing you today" he say's politely

"It's very nice to meet you Mr Grey" I shake his hand and try to hide the fact that I am lost in his deep grey eyes.

"Please have a seat Miss Steele" he gestures towards the other end of the room that has two small sofas and a small coffee table, I follow him over and sit on a couch and he sits on the opposite one, so we are facing each other.

"Did you bring the required information stated in the letter" he ask me.

"yes it's all right here" I hand him the documents and he begins to have a look through them.

"So Miss Steele tell me a bit about yourself" he asks me while still looking at the sheets of paper I gave him.

"Well I had a part time job at a hardware store in Portland, I graduated from WSU college in Vancouver where I studied English Literature and I recently moved here hoping for a successful career and to be with my boyfriend jack" I'm not sure why I told him about Jack he didn't need know that but too late, "Is that the jack that works for S.I.P" he asks me.

"yes" I reply blushing.

I'm sure I seen him cringe at Jacks name but I ignore it.

"So why do you want to work here instead at S.I.P with Jack" he asks me.

"I didn't want to mix business and pleasure" I answer truthfully

"so Miss Steele tell me what do you think you could bring to the team and company" he asks me

"My strengths are I am a hard worker, I am good at follow instructions, I'm good with computers, I'm good at working with other people and I get along well with people" I answer the question fully with no hesitation.

"What are three positive things your last boss would say about you"

"My last job was working in Claytons Hardware Store, I think my boss Mr Clayton would say I had good customer service, I was able do to all the jobs I was asked to do and was able to carry them out quickly and efficiently" I answer the question easily and confidently.

"I think that's us just about finished Miss Steele, are there any questions you have I would be happy to answer them for you" he asks me politely

"I currently can't think of any questions at the moment"

He then hands me a business with his direct number on it and tells me if I can think of any questions to contact him directly and smiles.

"Then I believe that's us finished, it was really nice to meet you Miss Steele thank you so much for coming in to see us" he stands up and shakes my hand before walking me to the door.

"Thank you for taking the time to interview me"

"it was my pleasure I just wanted to take the time to find out what kind of candidates are applying to my company" he walks me out to the front desk and along to the elevator's, my mind jumps back to the couple in the elevator that first night in Seattle, the small petite brown haired girl and the tall, copper haired man, I remember when he looked me with his deep grey eyes they were almost silver.

Wait, hang on a second, I look at Christian and as I compare him with the guy in the elevator it clicks into place, holy shit he's the guy from the elevator, I caught my possible future boss fucking in an elevator, I try to keep a straight face as the doors ping open and I enter the elevator, I turn to face him.

"Miss Steele" he says

"Mr Grey" I answer back as the doors slide shut

I can't contain it any longer I burst out laughing as I descend to the ground floor, as the doors slide open I control my laughter and exit to head home.

The rest of the night consists of me sitting on the couch and eating dinner with Jack, then we watch some TV then head to bed, as I drift off to sleep I dream about the day after that first night with Jack when I went home.

Dream Anna POV

I wake up the next morning with the sun shining in my face through a crack in the curtains, I roll over to a piece of paper on the bedside table, as I can see I am in jacks bed, I'm slightly panicked that I'm only in one of his t-shirts and my panties, I examine the note on the table, its from jack saying he's gone to work, I get out of bed and stand up, my body aches all over and my muscles are all stiff I walk over to a chair in the corner and see my dress and shoes along with my bra, I feel instantly uncomfortable jack undressed me and removed my bra meaning he would've seen my breasts, I brush the thought away, and quickly put my clothes back on I grab my handbag and purse and leave jacks house to head home, upon arriving I see Kate lying on the couch with another guy, they are stark nude and fast asleep, I leave them alone and hurry into my bedroom where I grab fresh clothes and underwear, after that I turn to head to the bathroom for a shower.

I step out of the shower feeling refreshed, by now I can here movement and talking outside in the living room, I quickly put a tampon in as I started bleeding lightly this morning while dressing, which is strange because I'm not supposed to start for a another week or two, I walk into the living room where I find Kate closing the front door.

"someone had fun last night" I say in a joking voice.

She grins at me and say's

"His names Elliot"

I smile at her and ask if she was worried about me last night.

"no your friend found Elliot and told him you passed out so he wanted to take you home, so Elliot came and got the house key off me as I knew we had left the spare key under the mat so I gave it to him"

What why would Jack take me to his place if he had the key to ours, and why say he's a friend when he'd only just met me I don't want to worry Kate so I thank her and wander back into my room, search my handbag and purse and find the key to house, at least he put it in there instead of keeping it.

I hear a faint ringing and listen to hear it better, it gets louder and louder until I jump awake, I realise its just Jacks alarm for work, relaxing I lie back down for a little longer sleeping.

 _ **Hey guy's I hope this chapter answers some of your questions, I know some of you were confused about why Kate would let Anna go home with a stranger, I hope this chapter makes it a little more clearer and also makes it less clearer as to why Christian was interviewing someone for a publishing job, thank you all for reading I hope you enjoy and continue to read the story.S**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm blinded momentarily as I roll over in bed and the sun hits my face, I groan and pull the covers over my face so it's dark again, I try as hard as I can but I can't get back to sleep, I'm too used to getting up early in the mornings, I sigh and throw the covers away from my body and walk towards the bathroom, I open the shower door and step in switching on the water, the warm water brings relief and helps wake me up, I grab my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and try to squirt some on my hands, the bottle is nearly empty and its all lying at the bottom, I shake and squeeze the bottle and too my dismay a huge pile of shampoo squirts out onto my hand, this is way too much and it's going to be hard to wash out but I don't want to just throw some down the drain that would be a waste and I hate wasting things, sighing I lather the shampoo between my hands and start to rub it into my hair and scalp, it feels heavenly and instantly relaxes me, after the shampoo is well rubbed in I step back into the water and begin to wash it all off, once my hair is washed I scrub my body thoroughly and dry myself with the only towel left in the hamper, its really rough and leaves my skin red and irritated when I'm finished, I grab jeans and a t-shirt and underwear out of my drawers and slide them on, now to dry my hair.

After 10 minutes with the hairdryer and brush my hair is finally dry and soft, heading downstairs to the kitchen I start to search the cupboards for some breakfast, I decide on a bowl of granola and grab a bowl from the cupboard along with some milk, as I sit at the kitchen island eating I glance at the calendar and notice that today is Sunday, this week has gone by so fast, I finish my granola and decide since it's a nice sunny day I'll do some shopping, I wash my bowl and put it away then head upstairs to put my shoes and a thin jumper on, as I'm looking for my key's my mobile starts to ring and I rush to answer it.

"Hello is that miss Anastasia Steele" a women asks.

"This this Ana, can I ask who this is" I ask back politely.

"Good morning Miss Steele it's Andrea here from Grey publishing, I'm phoning to let you know that we would like to offer the job" she tells me.

"Thank you very much, when would I be starting" I ask a little bit shocked.

"Is tomorrow ok for you Miss Steele" she asks.

"Yes tomorrows perfect" I answer without hesitation

"we'll see you then Miss Steele, please enjoy the rest of your day goodbye" she hangs up.

Well at least now I have something to shop for, I grab my car key's and head out locking the front door behind me, I put the radio on and pull out the driveway, the traffic seems light and as I travel through Seattle looking for a shop that will sell work clothes, I find a small shop and park in a space, the shop inside is small, clean and sells clothes suitable for working in an office, I look around the shop for a couple minutes and finally settle on two white shirts and two plain black skirts, I pay for them and exit the shop, I put the bags in the backseat of Wanda and jump in the driver seat, I drive through the streets towards the market to get something for dinner for jack and myself, I park outside the market and head inside, as I search the isles I decide pasta bake will be a good dinner as it will fill us up and its quick to make, so I grab a bag of pasta and a jar of pasta bake sauce along with some cheese, I pay and leave once again putting the bag in the back seat, I look at the time and gasp when I see it almost 5 o'clock, how did it get so late I think to myself, I quickly drive home and park in the driveway.

I enter the house and walk through to the living room, Jack is sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey sorry I'm a little late, I lost track of time, I got some pasta bake for dinner" I tell him while I remove my jacket and shoes.

"That's ok I'm not long in myself" he answers back.

I smile and head into the kitchen to start making dinner.

After supper we sit on the couch and watch some TV together, after a while I look at the clock and realise it half past ten _shit I have to be up at six for work tomorrow_ , Jack notices me getting worried and asks what's wrong.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you, Grey Publishing phoned me today, I've got the job and I start tomorrow" I tell him

I notice an angry look flash into his eyes but it passes just as quick as it came.

"that's good, I hope you like working there" he answers.

"I think I will, I should get some sleep so I'm not too tired in the morning though" I say

"ok I'll stay up a while longer, night honey" he says

I smile and walk up stairs, I open my drawers and pull out a shirt, skirt and my tights as well as finding some clean underwear and a pair of flat pumps, I fold them on the chair and hop into bed, I close my eyes and try to roll over, I gasp in pain as that feeling down below comes back, I lay there waiting for it to pass, once it does I relax and make a mental note to phone the doctor at some point because of my pains, and then I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **Hey guy's I would like to thank you all for reading this story and following and to those who have added it to their favourites thank you so much that makes me so happy, my mum also would like me to say thank you, as the plot was her idea and she's so happy its doing well. Here's the next chapter.**_

Ana pov

I stare at the mirror, making sure I look ok in my work clothes before I leave, it's my first day at gray house and I want to make a good impression that means working hard and looking like I fit in and I belong there, I sigh and take another look in the mirror and my plain black skirt, plain white shirt and black cardigan, it will have to do because it's all I have just now, I grab a hair tie and put my hair in a ponytail so it's out the road and doesn't bug me, I head downstairs grabbing my jacket and car key's as I head out the front door, I lock it behind me and walk towards Wanda, the traffic is busy as it's early morning and everyone is heading to work, it takes me half an hour just to get to the building and park outside, I walk in and approach the front desk to sign in, after that I'm told to go up to publishing on the third floor, I enter the elevator and as it travels up I remember the fact that I caught the CEO fucking in a hotel, I giggle and silently pray that I don't run into him whilst in an elevator, I don't think I'll be able to control my laughter.

When I arrive on the third floor there's another reception desk at the very front, I approach it and wait for someone to show me where to go, behind the desk is a room, I can't see through the glass windows or through the glass door because blinds are hanging down in front of them, this must be so visitors can't see what the workers are doing, after a few minutes a blonde haired women appears and comes over to the desk.

"Good morning you must be Miss Steele" she asks politely

"yes, I'm Miss Steele, I was told to come to this floor" I answer her politely.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Miss Steele, the main desk weren't notified of the change in plans and sent you here, if you would like to follow me I can take you to your new floor and explain to them about the change" she starts to walk away but I quickly and politely stop her.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I wasn't notified about the change of plans either" I tell her politely.

"oh dear you should have been notified when you were contacted to say you had been approved for the job, I'm terribly sorry for this Miss Steele please follow me to the elevator and I'll explain on the way up" she smiles at me then turns to walk towards the elevators, I follow close behind wondering what's going on, we enter the elevator and she presses the button for the 20th floor, isn't that the main floor for the CEO of the company, I'm so confused, as the elevator starts to move, the woman turns to me and starts to explain what's going on.

"Miss Steele you first applied here for a publishing job is that right" she asks me politely

"yes that's correct" I answer her

"unfortunately, we had someone else better suited for that job and approved them for it" she tells me.

"I don't understand why am I here if I didn't get the job" I ask her politely.

"Mr Grey was very impressed when he interviewed you the other day, so when he found out you had been disapproved for the job he looked over CV again and decided you would be able and compatible for our other job opening" she tells me as usual politely

"May I ask what this other job opening is" I ask

"yes of course, it's an assistant job" she answers

"who am I assisting" I ask again because she seems to be being very vague about this.

"You will be the assistant of Mr Grey himself" she answers happily

I nearly pass out, how can this be surely I would have had to have had another interview for such an important job, I consider running for the hills but realize it's too late as the elevator doors ping open.

I follow the women towards yet another front desk and stand beside her as we wait, the same receptionist that I spoke to last time comes around the corner,

"Andrea this is Miss Steele she was approved for the assistant job with Mr Grey" the women tells her

"good morning Miss Steele, you will have your own office if you follow me I'll take you there now" Andrea gestures for me to follow her and I do after thanking the other women, she leads me down the same corridor towards Mr Grey's office, we stop outside and she opens the door just beside it that leads into the last office.

"Here we are, I'll let you get settled and ready then I'll come back in a few minutes with our first set of manuscripts that Mr Grey would like you type and print off" smiles then turns on her heel and walks out, I remove my jacket and hang it on the small coat rack behind the door, once I've done that I take a look around the room, it's not as big as Mr Grey's office but it's still really big and spacious, like Mr Grey's office it has two sofas at the other side of the room to relax on, handy for a visitor at lunch, I walk towards my desk and sit behind on my chair, I turn to face the ceiling to floor windows, and enjoy the view for a while until Andrea returns.

After ten minutes of looking out the windows there's a knock on my door, I spin round in my chair and composing myself grant them entry, Andrea walks in with a huge pile of papers, I gasp at how much I have to do.

"don't worry, it looks like a lot but you have a month to do them all so take your time ok" she say's

I nod and thank her as she walks out, I look down at the giant pile and see a post it note stuck on top of the pile, I take it off for a closer look and see it's a username and password to get into my computer, so I turn it on and enter them in, as soon as the home screen pops up I notice that I have access to the internet, this could come in handy for emailing, I ignore that for the moment and open up word processor, I take the first manuscript and start typing it up.

It's mid afternoon and lunch time, so far I've managed to do three manuscripts out of thirty, I finish the last bit of the third one and hit print, I stand up and walk over to a shelf full of ring binders and take one down and place it on my desk, I grab a pen and write on the spine "printed manuscripts", I collect the third one from the printer and place all three of them inside the binder, I leave everything on my desk and head out to the lobby to let Andrea know I'm heading for lunch, I exit the building and walk through the car park, there's a café just across the road so I decide to walk over leaving Wanda where she is, I enter the café and order my favourite brand of tea and a blueberry muffin, once my food and tea have arrived I sit down at a table and start to eat.

Time passed quickly and I'm now heading back up to the top floor of grey house, I let Andrea know I'm back and proceed to my office to continue with the manuscripts, I grab the 4th sheet and begin to type it up, it's three pages long and it's 2 o'clock by the time I've finished it, I place it in the ring binder and move on to the 5th one.

It's 5 o'clock and time to go home, I managed to type and print six of the manuscripts and they are now safely in my top drawer in the ring binder, before I log off to go home I quickly sign in to my email and contact jack asking him about dinner, he reply's instantly and say's he will pick up some lasagne, I log off email and my computer, as I leave the room I grab my jacket and start to head towards the elevators, I say bye to Andrea as I leave and she smiles and say's bye to me as well, I enter the elevator and take the long descend down to the ground floor.

I enter the house to the smell of lasagne cooking, I remove my jacket and walk to the kitchen, jack comes up to me and embraces me kissing my cheek as he pulls away.

"how was your first day" he asks me.

"surprising" I answer back

"how was it that" he asks curious

"turns out someone else got the publishing job and the gave me an assistant job" I answer truthfully

"really well done babe, who's assistant are you then" he asks

"the CEO'S" I answer truthfully again a little worried about his reaction.

He stills for a second then carry's on making dinner only nodding once, I move to one of the cupboards and grab two glasses, by now he is dishing up our dinner.

"what you doing Hun" he asks

"just doing us some drinks" I pour some white wine into our glasses I'm about to carry them through to the living room when he hands me my plate.

"go on through I'll bring our drinks in a minute" he tells me

I nod and walk through to the living room sitting on the sofa I begin to eat my tea, it goes quiet in the kitchen and it's five minutes later before jack finally appears with our drinks, he sets them on the coffee table the disappears again to get his own dinner.

We've finished eating and are now sipping our wine cuddled up on the couch watching TV, after about five minutes I get a bit tired and decide to go to bed, I get up off the couch but fall back down again as a wave of dizziness comes over me my vision starts to blurry and the last thing I remember before I pass out is hands sliding my skirt up my legs to my thighs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **Hey guy's just a quick note before I begin the chapter, I probably should have mentioned this at the start but it completely slipped my mind, most of you have already guessed that this would happen but just in case anyone doesn't know and has gone through it, there will be some sexual assault in the story not much and not very detailed and most of the worst of it will be in this chapter, I understand if anyone wants to stop reading the story as I know how damaging it can be.**_

APOV

I wake with a start as a bright light shines in my face, once my eyes adjust I realize it's the bedroom light, I look at the clock and see its half six in the morning, I hear the shower running in the bathroom, Jack must be getting ready for work, I pull the covers over my head and try to get back to sleep since I have a day off work today, Jack finishes his shower and I hear him walking into the bedroom towards the closet, I hear the coat hangers hitting against each other and the rustling of material he must be getting dressed, after five minutes he approaches the bed and sits down, I peek out under the covers to see what he's doing and I see him putting his shoes on and tying his laces, once he's finished he gets off the bed and leaves the room switching off the light as he goes, finally I start to drift back to sleep.

I wake again a few hours later with the sun shining in my face through a crack in the curtains, I move to sit up and that sharp pain goes up between my legs this time, I gasp in shock and sit very still for the few seconds it takes to pass, enough is enough I need to know what is going on with these pains, I'm trying to think back in my life if I've ever had an injury down there but I haven't , as I'm thinking I realise that last night is like a blank page, the last thing I remember was passing out on the couch that's it, jack must of put me to bed.

I move to get up and notice that I'm stark nude I don't have even a bit of clothing on, what the hell is going on, I walk over the dresser and grab my purse to get my mobile, once I've found I sit back on the bed and phone my doctors.

" _Hi Seattle doctors office, how may we help you today"_ the receptionist asks in a very polite tone.

" _Hi there it's Anastasia Steele here, I'm calling to ask if I could possibly book an appointment for some point today please"_ I ask as politely as I can.

" _Of course good morning Miss Steele, could you possibly tell me what's wrong please"_ she asks.

" _Yes of course I can, for the past couple of weeks now I've been getting shooting pains up my vaginal area"_ I explain to her while I blush, I move the covers to stand up again and I notice some blood on the sheets.

" _And I've only just noticed this now but there seems to be some blood on my bed sheets"_ I quickly add in.

" _ok miss we have an appointment available now if your able to come down right away"_ she tells me.

" _yes that's perfect thank you so much, I can be there in the next five or ten minutes if that's ok"_ I ask her.

" _yes that's fine see you then miss"_ she say'

I hang up and run to the closet to get some clothes, once I'm dressed I grab my car key's and head out the door hoping and praying that it isn't what she thinks it is, because that would mean that jack was doing this to me all this month that we've been together.

After about five minutes I arrive at the doctors office, I enter through the front door and go up to the front desk.

"Hi there I'm Anastasia Steele I was told to come down right away for an appointment" I explain politely.

"Hello miss Steele, if you just have a seat in the waiting room and the doctor will be out in a few minutes" she tells me.

I smile politely and walk to the waiting room sitting in an empty seat.

Within five minutes the doctor calls my name, I stand up and follow her into one of the examination rooms, when we enter she sits in the chair by her desk and I sit in the chair opposite her.

"so Miss Steele, the receptionist filled me in on what's wrong so I have some questions if that's ok" she asks me smiling politely.

"yes of course I'm happy to answer any questions as long as we can work out what's wrong" I answer smiling politely back as well.

"ok so first of Miss Steele can you tell are you sexually active at all" she asks

"No, not at all, I've never been sexually active in my life at all" I answer truthfully.

"so you're currently still a virgin" she asks

"yes I am" I answer

"ok, I understand now why you're so puzzled now, everything you've described, the pain the bleeding, it does sound like you've just lost your virginity yet you haven't, I know this is a long shot but is there any chance you could have been sexually assaulted"

I stare at her for a second shocked, the only man I've been near is jack.

I explain to her that I haven't had any contact with men other than my boyfriend and she frowns slightly.

"how long have you known your boyfriend for Miss" she asks me.

"about a month now" I answer truthfully.

"And how long have you been getting these pains for now" she asks me.

"about the same time a month" I answer truthfully again as I realise what she means, she thinks jack is doing this to me.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear but you have to consider that he might not be what he seems" she say's.

"but when could he have done, he's never hit me or knocked me on conscious so I don't understand" I tell her.

"are you aware of ever being drugged before Miss" she asks me.

I explain about what happened at the club and she frowns again.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear but I think it's a bit of a coincidence how he takes you back to his house, even though he had the spare key and the address from your friend, and then you wake up the next morning with vaginal pains and bleeding and this continues for the whole month that you date him"

A tear slips down my cheek as I realise she's right.

She gives me a sympathetic smile and say's

"Lets have a look down below so I can confirm it before we get to upset all right"

She gestures to the bed and says she will be as gentle as she can as she knows I'm sensitive, I strip off my bottom half and lay on the bed with my legs apart and she goes to work.

What seems like ages later she has finished examining me, I get dressed and sit in the chair beside her desk.

"Ok, I can confirm that your layer of skin has been pierced by forced entry, thankfully there was a sample of the man's DNA and I will send it to the lab to find out who it is although I don't think that's needed, if you take a seat in the waiting room, a nurse will come to take a blood test to find out if you've been drugged since, I truly am sorry, and if you don't mind me saying I wouldn't go anywhere near him right now" she says to me.

I nod and stand to exit the room into the waiting room when I remember something, I quickly hurry back and tell her all I remember about last night, after I finish the last thing I remember is passing out on the couch I remember something else, hands travelling up my legs taking my skirt with them to my thighs, oh my god she's right it's jack he was the only other person in the house, I quickly tell her this as well, I get up and leave the room to the waiting room, I take a seat and wait, as I wait I make a plan, as soon as I get back to the house I'm packing my things and I'm not going back, I'm sure Kate will let me move in with her.

"Anastasia Steele" I hear the nurse call my name and get up to follow her into another room, she shuts the door and we sit down at the desk she grabs a needle and starts to prepare it, she wraps a strap around my arm to bring my veins to the surface, I wince when she inserts the needle, it's over within seconds and she tells me they will be in touch with the results of the blood and DNA tests.

I drive back to the house and run up the stairs to the bedroom, I can't even stomach to look at the bed, I grab my duffel bag and pack everything that belongs to me I don't own much clothing so it all fits in the one bag, I grab a backpack out the closet and put the couple of books that I own inside, I run back downstairs and go to head out the door but then a thought hits me, I wander if he did the dishes last night if not there might be some of powder left on the glass from the drug, I quickly run into the kitchen and look near the sink, sure enough the dishes have been untouched including both our glasses, I pick both up and look at them, at first I see nothing then when I look closer I can just see a couple of sprinkles on the bottom of the glass, it was him all along, I put both glasses down and move to the medicine cabinet, obvious I know but you never know, after a while of searching find a box at the very back hidden from view, I pull it out and start to read the box, and as clear as day on the box label are the words, "HORSE TRANQUILIZERS" I stare at the box in shock and fear. I'm awoken from my daze by the front door opening and closing.

"Anna I'm home for lunch" he yells.

Oh no no no no please no, I completely forgot what time it was, I jump as he say's my name as he enters the kitchen.

"what's with the bags at the front door" he asks me.

I don't answer him because I can't I'm completely frozen, he looks at the box in my hand and realization dawns on him, he smirks the most evil smirk I have eve seen and moves towards me, I'm against the worktop and can't move, he places his hand on my cheek and slowly moves it down to my blouse and unbuttons the top button, before he can move to the second one I place my hand on top of his and smile sweetly at him, he smirks back thinking he's won, I grab his finger and bend right back until I hear it snap, he screams in pain, and tries to move his finger but it looks broken, he glares at me and moves forward but I quickly and sharply bring my knee up to his groin he screams in pain again and falls to the floor, I run through the house to the front door where I grab my bags and run outside to my car, I start the engine and drive, I go to the first place I can think of, work, I park in a space and try to get a hold of Kate by phoning her, it goes straight to voicemail which is different than her normal one.

" _Hi it's Kate, I'm currently on holiday with my family and can't take your call right now please leave your number and message after the tone and I will get back to you when I can"._

Shit, I completely forgot about her holiday with her family, she's away for a month, I'll have to find a hotel to stay in, I decide I want to work for a while to forget all that's been happening, I enter the building and go up to my floor via the elevator, I exit the elevator to see there's no one at the front desk to check me in so I move to sit to wait, the day has finally caught up with me and tears are threatening to fall so I get up and run down a hallway where the conference rooms are, I enter the first one I see making sure its empty, the sink to the floor by the ceiling to floor windows and sob.

After a few minutes I hear the door open and a male voice say.

"What are you doing in here" I don't answer because I can't stop sobbing, I feel gentle but strong arms wrap around me and the male voice starts to comfort me, I look up to see the familiar face of the CEO of the company.

CHRISTIAN GREY.

 _ **Sorry about the line spacing I hit a button on my laptop and when I tried to fix it, it wouldn't work, so apologies for the weird spacing.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: hey just a quick note before I start this chapter, I know that sexual assault is a serious problem around the world and I understand how much it can ruin someone's life and how hard it can effect and damage victims of, and so I would like to say that I am deeply sorry to anyone who was offended by the last chapter, that was not my intention.

Ana POV

As Christian tries to comfort me, he wraps his arms around me and lifts me up bridal style, he carries me to one of the chairs and sits down on it so I am sitting in his lap, I know its extremely unprofessional but I snuggle closer to him because he's the only comfort I have right now, I don't know how long we sat there for until my sobs finally ceased, all I know is that the whole time he never stopped reassuring me and telling me it was ok and that he was right there with me and even though I don't know him somehow his presence made me feel safe enough to calm down, I sat up and started to wipe away my tears, as I did so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"here use this" he offers it to me and I take it thankfully and wipe away the rest of my tears.

"so, now that you've calmed down a bit, would you be able to tell me what's gotten you so upset that you're hiding in my meeting room sobbing your heart out" he asks me and I think I hear some concern in his voice.

I know I shouldn't tell a stranger about my personnel problems unless its for counselling but I can't keep it in, plus how else am I going to explain him finding me in here sobbing, so I decide to tell him everything about jack and what he's done to me, as I tell him his face slowly gets more horrified by the minute and when I'm done he pulls me back to his chest and wraps his arms around me again.

"now I understand, he had no right to do that to, please tell me you're pressing charges against him" he asks urgently

"I haven't thought of that yet, I only just found out from the doctor today, and then I came straight here to try and take my mind of it with some work, but as I was on my way to my office I felt the tears welling up and ducked in here for some privacy" I tell him truthfully

"I'm sorry for disturbing you if you wanted to be left alone, its just I couldn't leave you sobbing on the floor" he say's sweetly.

"it's ok, I think if it weren't for you coming in and comforting me, I would probably still be sobbing now with no signs of stopping, plus for a minute you made me feel something I needed to feel that I haven't for a while" I told him.

"And what was that" he asks curious.

"safe" I answer truthfully

He smiles sweetly at me, and my heat starts pounding, I push it aside thinking its just from the crying.

"Do you have anywhere else you can stay since you're friend is on holiday" he asks

"well, I don't have any other friends available, so I was just going to see if I had enough money to book into a hotel for a few day's" I answer.

"and if you don't" he asks and I think I hear a hint of worry in his voice.

"then I will have to a place I can park overnight and acquire a blanket to cover me in the backseat of my car" I answer because it's the truth if I can't afford a hotel then I'm sleeping in Wanda's backseat.

He looks horrified at the thought of me sleeping in a car, and I don't blame him it makes me nervous just thinking about, knowing that I will be extremely vulnerable to danger, I try to stop the shiver that runs through me but I can't and he notices, pulls me closer to him and starts to stroke my hair, I don't know how a stranger can calm me down so quickly but somehow Mr Grey is managing to easily, but nothing prepared me for what he said next.

"if you don't have enough money for a hotel I can give you your pay check early and that should be more than enough to get booked in, or I have staff and security at my house so it's completely safe, if you would feel comfortable with it I would be than happy for you to stay with me for a few day's until your friend gets back" he offers politely.

I stare at him for a few seconds slightly shocked that he would offer a stranger, but I can't help but feel more secure at the thought of staying with Christian instead of the hotel, there's only one hotel in this area, so jack can easily find me there but he doesn't know where Christian lives and I think that's what makes staying with him more appealing than the hotel, I finally make a decision.

"Can I stay with you" I ask then move to explain to him about the hotel and he agrees, its just at this moment that I realise I'm still sitting on his knee and I blush bright scarlet.

"what's wrong" he asks amused

"nothing its just I'm sitting on my boss's knee, I mean talk about unprofessional" I giggle

He smiles playfully at me and then asks "How long is your friend away for"

"Um she only just left a few day's ago and I think she was planning on staying for two weeks, is that ok for me to stay with you that long" I ask

"yeah that's fine, if you don't mind instead of waiting until we come back to work, you can use my laptop in my office to do any documents I need typed up, only if you're at a loss of something to do" he asks politely

"of course I wouldn't mind, it'll get things done quicker" I agree with him.

"well since you're coming home with me, I have a few things to finish up on, so if you want to catch up on any work in your office or just doodle on your computer till I come for you ok" he asks

"yes that's fine I say.

I stand up and make my leave, he follows me up the corridor and we part ways at our office doors.

Since I couldn't find anything to do I decided to get ahead on the work I had to do, there wasn't very much so I ended up finishing it in half an hour, I'm just pondering what to do next when there's a knock on my door, I grant permission to enter, and Christian walks in.

"ready to go" he asks

"yes of course" I smile as I shut down my computer and grab my jacket, we travel down in the elevator and go to our separate cars since we decided I would follow them to the apartment he lives in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **Hey guy's just a quick A/N before I start this chapter, I've started writing a new fan fiction but I won't be posting it up until I finish my current two stories, and I am also unsure if anyone will read it because it is based on the kick boxer movies and is a Tong Po love story, I wasn't sure if anybody would have heard of them as they are very old movies, so can I ask if you are interested in reading it and have heard of the movies please let me know either through PM or in a review for one of my stories, please note that the story will be posted on quotev because the category isn't available on this site I will let you know when it's up and what its called, thank you all for reading my stories and following them, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

Ana POV

I follow Christians car into the underground parking garage and park in a free visitor space, I get out of my car and walk towards Christian ignoring the horrified look he's giving Wanda.

"look, I know this may seem a bit soon and a bit rushed since we barely know each other but….."

I start to panic thinking he's hitting on me because its just to soon, then he makes me laugh by saying.

"but that thing is a death trap, it looks like its going to fall apart at any second, I really think you should consider buying a new car" he says with a genuine horrified look on his face.

I can't help but laugh at his horrified expression.

"Well unfortunately for now this is all I can afford, plus she might not look in top shape but she runs just fine" I attempt to reassure him but he still looks horrified, so I decide to change the subject.

"so are we going to go to your apartment or stand here all night staring at a car" I ask as I move to get my bags from the back seat, he moves forward and takes one from me and smiles, we walk to the elevator and he presses the button, we stand in silence as the elevator arrives, as soon as we step in I feel claustrophobic, there's something in the air, it feels like electric pulses but I don't understand what it means, after what feels like an eternity the elevator doors finally open to Christians penthouse apartment, I follow him into the foyer and through to the main room, he places my bag beside the stairs and I do the same with my other one, as he walks towards the kitchen that's on the other side of the living room and sits at the breakfast bar, I follow his movements sitting beside him, I can't help but notice that he looks like he wants to ask me something but isn't exactly sure how.

"I know this probably isn't something you want to talk about right now and I know you said you haven't really thought about, but my dad Carrick is a lawyer and I know he would help you if you wanted to press charges and fight to put this Hyde dick behind bars" he say's

I flinch when I hear jacks name, and Christian puts his hand over mine giving me a sad look.

"I know today's been hard and you don't have to think it over just now, I just wanted to mention about my dad because I know if you decide this is what you want, you won't find a better lawyer than him" he smiles sweetly at the mention of his dad and I can tell he thinks highly of him.

"thank you very much for the offer Christian, I'll think it over tomorrow after a good nights sleep and I'll let you know either tomorrow evening or the next day" I tell him.

"that sounds like a good idea, it's pretty late, do you want to go to bed now, or I don't mind if you want to stay up for a while" he offers.

"that's ok, I'm pretty tired, could you show to me to my room so I can freshen up and head to sleep" I ask him.

"of course, is there anything you need before we go upstairs" he asks

Its just as he asks that, that I realise how parched I am.

"do you have any fresh orange juice and a bottle of water" I ask

He walks over to the fridge and opens it revealing loads of bottled water, other drinks including orange juice and some food, he grabs the orange juice and a bottle of water, he places them on the kitchen island then walks to the cupboards and grabs a glass, he pours the orange into it then hands it to me, I down it in one gulp and hand the glass back.

"do you want another one" he asks

"no thanks that's what the waters for to keep beside me because sometimes I get thirsty during the night" I explain

He smiles a knowing smile and I know we have just found something we have in common, he puts the orange juice back in the fridge and walks towards the stairs picking up my bag as he goes, I grab my other bag and follow him up the stairs, I follow him into one of the guest rooms and place my bag on the floor beside the one he had.

"I'll leave you to freshen up and get some rest" he says

He goes to walk towards the door when I remember something

"I don't have any shower supplies" I say panicking

He chuckles slightly amused

"My sister stays here sometimes when she needs to study for peace and quiet so I keep a stock of female shampoo's, shower gels and bath foams in the bathroom, which is the door right there, he points to another door on the other side of the room, you'll find everything you need" he say's as he continues to walk out the room, before he can make it to the door, I grab him and wrap my arms around him giving him the biggest hug I can, he stiffens for a moment in shock I think, then he relaxes and wraps his arms around me pulling me closer.

"thank you for everything, Christian" I tell him gratefully

"its no problem, its nice to finally be able to save the damsel in distress" we both laugh together as we break apart from our hug, he slowly caresses my cheek, his touch is warm and soothing.

"good night Anastasia Rose Steele" he says my full name like it's the best In the world then exit's the room, leaving me dumbfounded, the way he touched me it felt like he was trying to tell me that he feels for me but knows its too soon

I braid my hair as I sit on the bed wearing a top and some sweats as pyjamas, once I'm finished I climb into bed and turn out the light, I take a quick sip of water then lie down falling asleep almost immediately as the exhausting day catches up to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **A/N: hey guy's, I was looking through some of the reviews and saw I had a lot of negativity on this chapter, so as a one time thing I have decided to change it, now I've had this a couple of times with previous chapters and I will say this once and once only, I am getting really pissed off with people calling me sick, I love my followers and all the positive people that are reading this story, but for all the pricks who keep calling me sick, if you don't like what I write then don't read it, and please keep your nasty opinions to yourself instead of putting nasty reviews up for everyone to see, the changed chapter is below I hope the people who enjoy this story like it better than the rest and please don't think that this is aimed at my positive followers it isn't, its just aimed at the nasty people.**_

I wake with a start and look around the unknown room, I relax slightly as I remember where am and what happened last night, I get out of bed and start to search through my bags looking for something to wear, I finally decide on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a black button up shirt to go over it, I take my clothes into the bathroom and switch on the shower.

I walk down the stairs feeling refreshed after my shower, I look around for Christian but I can't see him, I walk to the kitchen and start looking in the fridge for breakfast, Christian told last night that if I was ever hungry and he wasn't around to just help myself, I gather some ingredients to make some pancakes and bacon, finding the frying pan in a cupboard I get to work, deciding to make some for Christian just in case he comes back.

After I'm done making breakfast, I plate it up on two plates then quickly clean up after myself, once everything's cleaned up I sit at the breakfast bar and start to eat, after I've finished eating I decide to go look for Christian so he can eat his breakfast before it gets cold, I wander round the apartment for five minutes until I come to a door, I knock and I hear a familiar voice telling me to come in so I do.

"hi, I made some pancakes and bacon for breakfast" I hold up the plate so he can see it.

"thank you Ana, I normally have a house manager to take care of things like that but I allow her to have weekends off so she can have some free time to herself" he smiles warmly at me in thanks, I smile back at him and walk over to place the plate in front of along with the knife and fork I brought through as well.

"I'll leave you to eat your breakfast Mr Grey" I go to walk back out of the room but he calls me back.

"please call me Christian, it's only fair since I'm calling you Ana, and it may make things awkward living together and calling each other by our surnames" he smiles at me again

"ok Christian, what ever you want" I smile at him again before leaving the room.

I head back up to my room and decide to read a book, I look through my back pack looking for a good book to read, I finally decide on an old romance novel and sit on my bed leaning against the headboard to read, I soon get lost in the book and forget all about the time, the next thing I know I'm hearing a knock on the door and it's 1.00pm in the afternoon, I shout for the person to come in I'm assuming it's Christian and he proves me right by walking in, he smiles warmly at me and sits on the bed beside me.

"what are you reading" he asks curiously

I bookmark the page and hand it to him so he can examine it, he smiles warmly.

"I've read this one several times myself, I find its one of my favourites, I even keep it with me sometimes instead of in my library" he tells me

"you have a library" I gasp in shock and awe.

"yes it's down stairs, would you look to see it" he asks

"can I, I would love to" I ask getting excited, I am practically jumping up and down on the bed with joy

"then follow me" he nods for me to follow him as he places my book on the bedside table and heads out the room, I follow him downstairs and through the house until we come to a door, he opens it and gestures for me to enter, I do as I'm told and gasp in awe at how huge this room is and how many books are in it, this is bigger than any library I have ever seen, it has a small couch in the middle of the room for somewhere comfortable to read.

"feel free to come in here whenever you please, I still have a lot of work to do in my office I just wanted to check on you to make sure if you were ok or if you needed anything" he explains.

"no I'm ok for now, do you mind if I stayed in here for a while longer and had a browse around" I ask him.

"of course not, help yourself to anything, I'll be in my office if you need me ok" he tells me

He goes to walk away but I quickly call him back when I remember something I wanted to tell him.

"I've been thinking about what you said last night and I would like to speak to your dad about taking jack to court and fighting to get him put behind bars, so he can't do this to anyone else" I tell him.

"I completely agree, I know you won't regret this and if you want I'll be there every step of the way to reassure you" he smiles warmly at me again.

"thank you Christian that would be really helpful" I return his smile and he exit's the room, I turn my attention to the many shelves of books in the library.

It's five o'clock and I've finally finished looking through the library, my stomach growls and I decide it would be a good time to make some dinner, I decide to go look for Christian and ask him if he wants me to make him something as well, I walk through the house and as I approach his office I hear some voices.

"I'm sorry Leila but it's not going to happen, I told you this at the start, I've never wanted more, I never have and I never will, I'm terminating the contract and I don't want to hear from you again, if you want more than you should be with someone who can give that to you and unfortunately that person isn't me" I hear Christian say.

"very well, Mr Grey if that is what you wish" I hear a female voice say

"yes it is" he replies

"I'll be going then" she say's and I hear the door open, I run and dive behind the breakfast bar, and watch as a brunette that look a lot like me walks out towards the foyer and pushes the button for the elevator, Christian stands waiting until it gets here, they don't exchange any goodbyes as she gets in the elevator and the doors close.

Christian turns and starts to walk towards the bar where I'm hiding, as he walks round towards the cupboards he spots me.

"Ana you were listening" he says slightly annoyed and I can't say I blame him

"I didn't mean to, I was coming to ask if you wanted any dinner and I overheard" I explain to him as I stand up

When he doesn't answer me I speak again

"are you angry with me" I ask him cautiously

"no, I don't have the energy to be angry right now, lets have a look at what we can make for dinner.

We've just finished eating after warming up some macaroni and cheese that was in the fridge, we've sat in silence the whole time and it's really awkward

"I'm going to go and lie in bed and read for awhile until I want to sleep" I get off my seat and he doesn't call me back as I walk up the stairs, I decide to take a bath instead and then read in bed.

I completely lost track of time and ended up lying in the bath for an hour and a half, I dry my body and put on some pyjamas, I release my hair from the clip I had it in to keep it dry, I climb into bed and grab the book I was reading earlier from the night stand, after fifteen minutes of reading I hear a soft knock on my door, I know who it is because it's only me and him in the house, I call for him to come in and he does he sits at the end of my bed and starts to talk.

"I apologise for ignoring you during dinner, it had nothing to do with you, I was just upset from the argument with my friend, and I was worried I would snap at you if I spoke" he explains

"ok, I completely understand I shouldn't have been listening to the argument so I deserve to be ignored anyway" I tell him

"well we are only human and unfortunately that means that some of us just have a burning curiosity that sometimes takes control" he smiles warmly at me then walks out saying goodnight, I put my book down and let myself drift to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _ **Hey guy's, I was reading reviews again and there was two questions that I though would be a good idea to use in the story, will there be a Christian POV chapter and did Christian end Leila's contract because of Ana , well this chapter will be the previous one in Christians Pov so that question will be answered enjoy guy's.**_

Christian Pov (early morning)

I sit upright in bed and try to steady my breathing, I hate those fucking nightmares, I sit there for a few seconds to calm my breathing and listening to hear if I woke up Ana with my screaming, when I hear no noises in the apartment I assume she hasn't heard me, I get out of bed and look at the clock, it's half past five in the morning, I normally get up at six and start my workout, so I decide to play my piano until then, I walk through to the living room and sit by the piano, I hesitate for a second scared that the noise will wake Ana but this is the only thing that settles me after a nightmare when I can't sleep, I decide to play it she is after all upstairs and might not hear it.

It's six o'clock and I've managed to play a couple songs without waking Ana up, I head into my bedroom and grab a loose t-shirt, tracksuit bottoms and a matching tracksuit jacket, I sit on the bed and tie my laces, I head towards the elevator now that I'm ready but suddenly stop, I don't know what time Ana normally wakes up at, I decide to leave her a note so she doesn't waste her time searching for me if she wakes up while I'm out, I leave it on the breakfast bar and head towards the elevator, I push the main floor button and wait as the elevator descends, I step out on the main floor and head out the door, I begin running through the streets being careful not to run into someone, which is easy seeing as its so early in the morning.

I'm standing in the elevator as it carries me back up to my penthouse apartment, the doors open and I walk through the foyer doors into the main living area, I look around to see if Ana's anywhere in sight, when I don't see her I walk to the library, she's not in here either so I walk the stairs to see if she's in her room, I quietly open the door to see that sleeping beauty is fast asleep, she looks peaceful and safe, I shut the door and make my way back downstairs to have a shower.

I'm sitting in my office, going over paperwork when I hear a soft knock on the door, its nine o'clock so I'm guessing its Ana, I tell her to come in and as soon as the door open I am greeted with the smell of pancakes and bacon.

"hi, I made some pancakes for breakfast" she say's holding up the plate that also held a few slices of bacon with the pancakes.

"Thank you Ana, can you just leave it on the desk" I ask her

She smile ad places the plate beside me on the desk, I thank her once again and explain that I normally have a house manager to do that but I give her the weekends off" I explain, I miss out the part that I give her the weekends off because my subs do the work for me, although I'm not entirely fond of my current subs cooking, and that's when it hits me, its Friday, she'll be expecting to spend the weekend here, I don't want Ana uncomfortable and if she sees me and Leila acting sexual it might remind her of jack did to her, in truth I've been thinking about terminating the contract with her anyway because lately she's been trying to make things romantic and I think she's trying to hint that she wants more and that's never going to happen.

I correct Ana when she calls me Mr Grey, telling her I would prefer it if she called me Christian, since we're going to be roommates for a little while, she agrees then leaves my office.

After about half an hour I've finished nearly all my work and Leila still isn't here yet, I decide to go up and see Ana for a bit as I could use some company and I rather enjoy talking to her, I head upstairs and knock on her door, she yells for me to come in and so I do, I sit on the bed beside her and give her a warm smile, she smiles back and closes her book over keeping her finger on the page so she doesn't lose it.

"what are you reading" I ask her.

She grabs a book mark and places it in the page that she's reading then hands the book to me so I can look at it, I instantly recognise it.

"I've read this one several times myself, I find its one of my favourites, I even keep it with me sometimes instead of in my library" I tell her, I see her yes light up when I mention the library.

"you have a library" she gasps and I think I hear a hint of awe in her voice.

"yes it's down stairs, would you look to see it" I offer her, her eyes light up even brighter at my suggestion.

"can I, I would love to" I hear the excitement in her voice growing and I notice she is practically jumping up and down on the bed and I can't help but chuckle at her.

"then follow me" I gesture towards the door and stand up to leave, she puts the book on her nightstand and follows me downstairs, I lead her through the

Apartment towards the library, I open the door and hear her gasp when she follows me in.

"feel free to come in here whenever you please, I still have a lot of work to do in my office I just wanted to check on you to make sure if you were ok or if you needed anything" I tell her because I don't want her to know that Leila is coming over.

"no I'm ok for now, do you mind if I stayed in here for a while longer and had a browse around" she asks me politely

I smile warmly as I answer her.

"of course not, help yourself to anything, I'll be in my office if you need me ok" I answer her, at least if she stays in here it will occupy her while Leila is here, and hopefully until she leaves, which if everything goes to plan shouldn't be long after she arrives, I've already decided that I won't have sex with one last time as it will make her feel worse and I don't want to risk Ana hearing us, I smile at her once again and go to walk back to my office but she calls me back.

"I've been thinking about what you said last night and I would like to speak to your dad about taking jack to court and fighting to get him put behind bars, so he can't do this to anyone else" she tells me, I smile at her once again happy with her decision.

"I completely agree, I know you won't regret this and if you want I'll be there every step of the way to reassure you" I tell her

"thank you Christian that would be really helpful" she replies, I smile as she turns her attention to the library and starts exploring all the different books on the shelves and I exit the room heading back to my office.

A few minutes later there's a loud knock on my door, I shout for them to enter and Taylor walks in.

"Miss Williams to see you sir" he explains.

"Send her in Taylor, thank you" I tell him.

He nods then gestures at someone behind him to enter, Leila walks in and smiles at me, as soon as the door is closed she speaks.

"hello master, I have missed you this week shall we start now" she reaches for her top and starts to take it off.

"stop Leila, I don't want you do that just now" I tell her, she fixes her top back into place.

"then what would master like us to do" she asks.

"sit down I want to talk to you " I tell her

She gives me a puzzled look but follows my command.

"yes master" she say's as she sits.

"ok so, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me, you understand" I command her in my Dom voice.

"yes master" she say's.

"the last couple of weekends you've been different, more romantic than obedient, are you trying to turn this into more" I ask her.

She looks down at her hands and nods her head, I sigh in relief as this gives me motive to end this.

"I'm sorry Miss Williams, but I as I said at the start I am not interested in more and that hasn't changed, please collect any belongs you may have left here, and I will terminate the contract and any contact we have with other" I tell her

Her head snaps up and her sad eyes meet mine, I don't like hurting them when I have to end it, it must hurt when you want more, I wouldn't know because I've never felt like that before.

"please master, we can carry on as Dom and sub I don't mind if you don't want more". she all but begs me.

"I'm sorry but it will only hurt you more to stay with me, please Leila I ask you to leave and not contact me again" I command her again.

She stands up, "as you wish Mr Grey" and walks out, I follow her and watch as she disappears into the elevator, I hear a noise and turn around to see a flash of brown disappearing behind the breakfast bar in the kitchen, I walk over to the cupboard and act like I'm searching for a glass, I suddenly turn around and catch her hiding behind the bar, dearest Ana was listening, she stands up when she realizes I can see her.

"you were listening" I ask her in an annoyed voice,

"I didn't mean to, I was just wandering if you wanted any dinner" she explains

"are you angry with me" she asks cautiously.

"I'm to exhausted to be angry right now lets just eat some dinner" I tell her dryly.

We settle on macaroni and cheese, I ignore her while we eat mostly because I don't want to snap at her and scare her, so I keep quiet and so does she.

After dinner Ana goes back upstairs and I think I've hurt her feelings, I sigh and run my hand through my hair, I walk to my office and get to work on terminating the contract with Leila.

It's about late evening and I'm still sitting in my office, wandering if I should go up and see Ana, I've calmed down since Leila left and I'm worried I might've hurt her feelings during dinner, I sigh and stand up heading through the apartment towards the stairs, I at least have to check if she's ok, I stop in front of her door and think for a second if I should enter or just leave her be, I decide to enter, if she wants to be alone she'll say so, I at least have to apologize to her for the way I acted, I knock on the door and enter, I sit on the bed beside her when I see she's still awake.

"I apologise for ignoring you during dinner, it had nothing to do with you, I was just upset from the argument with my friend, and I was worried I would snap at you if I spoke" I explain to her.

"ok, I completely understand I shouldn't have been listening to the argument so I deserve to be ignored anyway" she answers apologetically.

"well we are only human and unfortunately that means that some of us just have a burning curiosity that sometimes takes control" I smile at her letting her know I'm not angry at her and walk out, leaving her to sleep, I head back downstairs to my room to prepare for another nightmare filled night, I smile as I remember her reaction to me showing her the library earlier and head towards the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey guy's this chapter is a bit different, I know a lot of you enjoyed reading Christians Pov so from now on all chapters will switch between both Ana and Christians pov hope you enjoy.

Ana pov

I shoot up in bed and look around the room, once I realise I'm alone I start to work on calming my breathing, that's the first time I've had a nightmare since I was very young, I dreamt that jack hadn't drugged me and decided he wanted me conscious while he violated me, It was so vivid and felt so real, a soft knock on my door breaks me from my thoughts, I know its Christian and yell for him to come in, he does.

"Hey Ana is everything ok, I thought I heard you screaming" he asks sitting on the bed beside me.

"Sorry I didn't even realise I had screamed, I was having a nightmare about jack" I explain.

"Are you ok" he asks worried

"Yeah I'm ok now that I'm awake" I tell him

"Ok, I was thinking about contacting my father to ask him when he would be available to help you" he tells me

"Ok well whenever he's ready I'm ready" I answer him trying to make my voice sound confident but end up shaking on the last word.

He gives me a sympathetic smile, "I'll let you shower and dress then I'll see you downstairs for breakfast" he asks and I nod my head

"Ok, I'll go contact my father now" he gets up and walks out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I throw the covers from my body and get off the bed, I grab some clean clothes and underwear from my bag and head to the bathroom for my shower.

Christian pov

I close my office door and sit down at my desk, I pull my mobile out my pocket and phone my father he answers on the third ring.

"Hello, Carrick Grey here" I hear his voice say through the phone speaker

"Hi father its me Christian I need your help with something" I get straight to the point.

"Ok son what do you need" he answers back

"I have a friend and employee who's having some problems and she needs a lawyer, I think it might be best if she explains the situation herself, and you're the best lawyer I know" I explain to him

"Ok, when is she available to meet me" he asks

"She's available at any time, she's staying with me for a week or two because her friend is currently out of town and she doesn't feel comfortable staying alone, so whenever you were ready to come over to Escala she'll be ready" I explain.

"Well I'm free this afternoon I can come over and meet with her and discuss her problem and see what I can do to help her" he says

"Ok that would be great I'll let her know now and we'll see you then" I tell him then we both hang up after saying goodbye.

I start to look through some paper work from the company to give Ana an extra five minutes to get ready before I go up to tell her.

Ana pov

I've just finished dressing and I'm now doing my hair when I hear a soft knock on my door, I yell for them to come in knowing full well that it's Christian.

I hear him closing the door behind him as I'm facing the window watching the light rain drops run down the glass, he sits beside me so we're facing each other and smiles warmly at me I return it.

"My father say's he's available this afternoon to come and meet you if that's ok, I didn't tell him what happened, I thought it would be best if you told him from the beginning that way he isn't confused" he explains

"Ok that's fine, um would you be staying in the room or will you have to leave" I ask him

"whatever you feel comfortable with, I know it must be scary having to tell what happened all over again, so if you want me to stay with you to give you some support I would be more than happy to" he tells me and gives me another warm smile.

I've finished my hair and its In a braid to keep it from getting tangled, I stand up to move towards the door and open it, I move to the stairs and start to make my way down towards the kitchen, I can hear Christian following me and decide I should ask him what he wants for breakfast.

"Is there anything in particular you want for breakfast?"

"I rather enjoyed the pancakes and bacon you made yesterday" he say's in a playful voice.

"Pancakes and bacon it is" I say back just as playful.

We reach the kitchen and I start to gather all the ingredients I need to make us breakfast, Christian sits on one of the stools that surround the breakfast bar, I feel his eyes watching me as I work but I strangely don't feel uncomfortable with him staring at me, I think its because I trust him, I mean I've been here a whole day, if he was going to hurt me he would've done it by now right, I continue to make breakfast, I guess since he has a house manager who normally does this for him that he struggles with cooking, and that's fine I don't mind I actually enjoy cooking.

Breakfast doesn't take long to make and I'm soon plating up, I hand Christian a plat and cutlery and sit beside him with my own food and we both start to eat.

Once we've finished eating I take our dishes and place them on the worktop beside the sink, I take the plug and put in the draining hole, I turn on the hot water and pour some detergent into the rising water, it's now that I notice that Christian is standing beside me with a dishtowel in his hand.

"Can I help, since I'm not very cooking I thought I could make it up to you by drying and putting away the dishes while you wash them" he explains why he's standing beside me.

"Sure its ok only if you want to" I tell him, he nods his head and I smile at him.

I turn my attention back to the sink to see that its half full, I decide this will be enough as there's only our two breakfast plates and glasses, I grab the sponge and dip it into the water making sure its thoroughly wet and soupy, I reach over and pick up a fork starting with the cutlery, after washing each item I hand it to Christian and he dries and puts it away, then stands waiting for the next item, after about five minutes we've finished the dishes and I've drained and cleaned the sink, we hear a door open and a tall man in a suit walks in.

"Sir, your father is here to see you" the man say's speaking to Christian.

"Send him in Taylor" Christian tells him.

"Who is that" I ask once the man is has left the room.

"That's Taylor, he's my head of security you can trust him I promise" he reassures me seeing my worried look at seeing there was another man in the house.

"I trust you and if you say he can be trusted then I trust him as well" I tell him, he gives me a warm smile

"Have you decided whether you would like me to stay in the room with you or not" he asks

"Yes I have, and I know he's your father and that he's a lawyer but I don't really comfortable being in a room on my own with a strange man, and plus I think I could use the support" I answer cautiously

"Ok that's understandable you've been through a lot, I'll be right beside you while you explain it ok" he reassures me again and I nod my head.

We hear the foyer door open and Christians father walks in, Christian walks into the living area to greet him and I follow.

"Father this is Miss Anastasia Steele, she's the friend and employee that needs your help" Christian introduces me and I blush when he calls me his friend.

"Hello Miss Steele, its very nice to meet you, Christian hasn't told me of your situation just that you have a problem you need some help with, he thought it would sound better if you explained it" Christians father explains

"Its nice to meet you Mr Grey, Christian suggested that you could help me with my problem and I agreed hoping he was right, and please call me Ana sir" I ask him giving him a polite smile.

"Only if you call me Carrick, now why don't we sit on couch and you can explain to me what the problem is Ana" he gestures towards the living room couch and we move towards it with Christian following us, we sit down.

"Now before I let you begin to explain I have one more question for Ana" Carrick tells me.

"Ok Carrick that's completely fine" I give him the ok to ask the question

"Are you comfortable with my son being in the room or would you like this to be a private conversation" he asks

"Christian already knows what my problem is, so I would like him to stay for some support" I answer him

"Ok that's fine Ana, now lets start with you explaining what's happening" he gestures for me to speak and starting from the beginning the very first night I met jack, I tell him everything that has happened, as I go through the story, Carrick starts to look more and more horrified.

I finish my story on the events of this morning and agreeing to meet with him, I feel a few tears slipping down my cheeks as I start to cry, I try to wipe them away feeling ashamed of being weak.

"don't hold it in Ana no one will judge you if you cry, you have every right to cry after what he did to you, the first step in helping put him away and give you the justice you deserve is to contact the police, I will stay with you as you retell the what's happened to them and so will Christian if you wish, then the police will most likely track Hyde down and interrogate him, since you've been to the doctors and had tests down to confirm it we can use the results in our favour as evidence in court, if you wish we can wait a day or two so you can prepare to tell the police what happened again, and I will contact your doctor to see if we can have the test results" Carrick explains

"Is that all ok Ana" I hear the soft reassuring voice of Christian and I instantly start to feel calm again, I nod my head showing I understand.

"I'll do everything and anything in my power to help you Ana, I'll take my leave for now so you can have some rest, I will phone Christian when I get the test results and if you're ready then we can contact the police" he explains

I nod my head again as I can feel the sobs building up, Carrick notices this and says to Christian

"I'll see myself out, stay here with her, it looks as though you're the only person she trusts right now and that could hold the key to helping her through this, stay here and comfort her, I will call you in a couple of day's" Carrick and Christian shake hands and Carrick walks towards the foyer where the elevator is, as soon as he's out of sight, I pull my knees up to my chest and the painful sobs start to come out, Christian wraps his arms around me and tries to sooth me as best he can.

After sobbing in Christians arms for what felt like hours, I finally can't cry anymore and I feel utterly drained, Christian stands up and picks me up bridal style, he starts to walk up the stairs and I secure my arms around his neck, he opens my bedroom door and places me on the bed, he removes my pumps from my feet and slips the covers over me.

"Sleep Ana, you need to rest, I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise" and that's the last thing I hear before falling asleep.

Christian pov

I sit in the chair by the window and start to sort through my emails on my phone, there's loads of them and it will keep me occupied for a while, I don't want to leave Ana alone after the nightmare she had this morning, I know what its like to have a nightmare, especially one that actually happened, the fake ones aren't so bad as soon as you wake up because you know they're not real, but the ones that are memories haunt you even after you've woken up, I should know, the one I had this morning is still haunting me, I get lost in my emails and thoughts, some are important enough to reply to straight away others can be left for later, as I near the end of my list of emails, I realise it's coming into early evening and I should probably wake Ana up, I lock my phone and stand up about to do exactly that when she start to toss and turn in the bed, I watch her for a few seconds trying to see if she's having another dream or just feels uncomfortable, my question is answered when she bolts up and lets out a chilling scream, I give her a few moments to calm herself and realise where she is before I approach her, I don't want to scare her.

After a few short moments I call out her name

"Ana, you're ok, its just me, Christian that's here you're safe at my apartment remember" I ask her, she turns around to face me and the terror that's invading her sweet soft face is enough to rip my heart out, I slowly move towards the bed and sit down beside her.

"its ok you're safe, no ones going to hurt you while you're here" I reassure, I see her start to remember who I am as she comes round from the daze of the dream, she launches herself into my arms and starts to sob, I hold and rock her, soothing her as best I can like I did earlier on the couch.

Ana pov

As I recognise Christian now that he's sitting in front of me, I feel the need to in his arms and have him hold me, and so I launch myself into them and can no longer hold the sobs that are attacking my body, he rocks me back and forth trying to sooth me and after a few minutes it starts to work, once I've stopped sobbing I pull away and sit up in bed again, its now I realise our faces are only inches apart and I don't know if its because I need to feel loved or soothed, but I find myself leaning in to kiss him, he kisses me back slowly and passionately, we break apart after a few seconds.

"we should probably have some dinner" he say's, I nod my head and he gets up and walks towards the door to my room, I'll be downstairs waiting ok" he tells me then walk out leaving me sitting on the bed completely dumbfounded at what just happened.

 _ **Hey guy's quick a/n I just wanted to apologize for any mistakes I make during these next few chapters about taking jack to court, I've never experienced this before and really don't know how it works, and also please read my new story the man behind the monster its now available on my profile.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Christian Pov

I'm sitting at the breakfast bar waiting for Ana to come downstairs, since I left her bedroom my mind has been coming up with reasons as to why Ana kissed me, so far the one that makes most sense is that she just wanted to feel safe and got caught in the moment, I don't need to even consider why I kissed her back, I already know exactly why, I've liked her since I first saw her, I can't help the grin that spreads across my face and I can't help but wander if she actually recognises me from that day at the Heathman, she hasn't asked or mentioned it, maybe she's to shy, after the doors had opened and Leila and I realised we weren't alone, we froze and just stood there in our sexual position staring at the two girls in the lobby, I could not take my eyes off Ana, she was just so stunning, after only a few seconds the elevator doors closed and I turned to face Leila she gives me a seductive smile then bows her head submissively, I'm about to start fucking her again when a pair of bright blue eyes invade my mind, I no longer saw Leila all I could see was Ana, and then something happened that has never happened to me before, my erection became non existent, every ounce of sexual attraction towards Leila just disappeared, that's another reason I ended the contract with her, since that day every time I tried to even consider having sex with Leila I couldn't get myself to stand to attention long enough, even in the playroom.

I hear footsteps on the stairs and assume Ana is coming down for dinner, I walk towards the staircase to greet her, I have decided to wait and see if Ana will mention what happened upstairs before I do, as she walks down the stairs I can't help but savour every inch of her, for the first time in my life I want a proper romantic relationship, but I'm scared that I'll fuck it up, that I won't be able to let go of the dominant in me and be too overbearing and drive her away, but also being in a proper relationship means touching and although I would like to get over that fear, I want security, I'm tired of being alone, Elena taught me love is for fools, but standing here watching Ana I don't feel the slightest bit foolish, I'm so scared that she won't want to help me get over my fear of touch, that she won't want me, she finally reaches the bottom of the stairs, I smile warmly at her and she returns the gesture.

"Hi, how are you feeling after you're nightmare" I ask her to make small talk, but also to open up the subject of upstairs.

"Fine thank you for um soothing me" she blushes and I know she's thinking about our moment.

"I was thinking we could have chicken and salad cream subs for dinner, so it quick and easy" I suggest

"of course that sounds perfect" she agrees, we walk towards the kitchen and Ana starts to grab things from the fridge to use with the subs, I decide to help, I follow Ana's instructions carefully, it takes a little longer than normal and I make a couple of mistakes but Ana is patient with me and helps me when I need it, once dinner is ready, Ana grabs two table mats and puts them beside each other, I grab a bottle of white wine and pour some into two glasses we each take a plate and glass, then sit at the breakfast bar to eat.

After dinner and the dishes are done, we sit on the couch in the TV room, I let Ana control the remote as I've never really been interested in television, I'm more interested in watching Ana, she finally settles on a programme I've never heard of, we settle down to watch but neither one of us really pays attention to it, I can tell by the distant look on Ana's face and I think its because she doesn't want to alone, after a few minutes of just sitting there I decide to see what she'll do if I move closer to her, I slowly move along the couch so I'm right beside her, she doesn't do anything so I push a little further and place my arm on the back of the couch then slowly move my arm of the couch so it's resting on her shoulders, instead of objecting like I expect her to she turns to face me and snuggles into my arms, I hold her close to me and just cherish the fact that she's in my arms, I know she probably just wants some comfort and a friend but I can't help but raise my hopes a little.

An hour or so later and I notice Ana's breathing has gotten deeper and more even, I gently move her so I can see her face and I find her fast asleep, I chuckle and slowly lay her back against the couch, I grab the remote and turn the TV off, then I pick Ana up bridal style and carry her through the house and up the stairs, when I reach Ana's bedroom I'm thankful to see she left the door open when she came down for dinner, I enter the room and sit her on the chair, I remove her socks and shoes, then I pull the covers back on her bed and lift her into it, I stand in the room for a minute wandering what to do, I'm weary about leaving her again, I don't think she could take having a third nightmare, maybe if I lay beside her she'll feel comfortable and secure, hopefully she will feel safe enough and the nightmares will stay away, finally making my decision I lay down beside her on top of the covers, before long I end up falling asleep myself.

Ana pov

My eyes flutter open and I'm both shocked and relieved that I've managed to wake up by myself and not forced awake by a nightmare, I lay there in bed for a few seconds trying to figure out why I didn't have a nightmare again when I feel something move behind me, strong arms pull me closer and into a strong chest, I know I should probably feel scared especially after what happened but I don't, and the reason for that is I know who it is behind me and I also know he would never hurt me, Christian pulls me even closer to him and I know I'm not getting out of bed anytime soon, his arms are secured around my waist in an inescapable embrace and so I decide to relax against him and just enjoy the moment, I can't keep hiding this from myself, I can't keep denying it, I think I'm starting to fall for him, he's been so good to me these last couple of day's, I wanted to tell him last night so much, especially since he kissed me back, but then I remembered the girl that I've seen him with, in the elevator and his office, and so I decided to keep my feelings to myself so I don't get hurt.

I feel Christian moving and realise he's sitting up, he looks down at me noticing that I'm awake, I smile as warmly as I can at this time of the morning speaking of which, I look over at the small clock on the nightstand to check the time, its 7.30am which isn't too bad, Christian frowns at the clock and starts to get his shoes back on so he can do some work.

"How did you sleep" I ask him

"Fine, what about you" he asks me back

"Yeah, I didn't have any nightmares" I tell him

"That's really good" he answers, by now he is standing and moving towards the door.

"Do you really have to go" I ask him, I don't mean for my voice to sound so shaky, he turns around to face me and his eyes soften when he sees my watery eyes.

"Tell me the truth sweetie, are you scared to be alone" he sits back on the bed as he asks me this.

"yes" its all I can say as the tears yet again start to fall, only instead of sobbing they just silently fall down my cheeks, Christian puts a finger under my chin and brings my head around so I'm facing him, he moves his hand to cup my cheek and gently wipes away my tears.

"hey sweet girl, its ok, tell you what I've never done this before but there's a desk in the library, most of my work can be done on my laptop, and I only have some paper work to do, I can push the desk and couch nearer to each other and you can either read or explore the rest of the library while I work at the desk, so then you won't be alone" he offers

"Are you sure" I ask

"of course, I don't need anything from my office, its mainly just E-mails about business that I need to reply to, and then some paperwork for a new company I want to buy over, I don't need to be in my office for that, so I'll go do all that and you should put some clean clothes on, and maybe have a nice warm shower" he says

I smile at the idea.

"I think that's a very good idea, hopefully it will make me feel better" I agree

He smiles and strokes my cheek, I lean my head into his hand enjoying the feeling his touch is giving me.

As we stare into each others eyes I think about kissing him again but I stop myself when I remember the other girl he's with, I move away from the bed and grab some comfy clothes from my bag and explain that I'm going for my shower now, he nods his head and leaves the room, I walk into the bathroom and start my shower.

I close my bedroom door and start to walk down the hall, I see a door that's been left ajar, I continue to walk past it not wanting to snoop, but when I see one of the walls is red my curiosity is burning, I walk towards the door and peek in, I see a four poster bed, it has no bedding except a red bed sheet, I move further into the room and gasp in shock, the room has various BDSM items, there are also several items such as a grid and a cross which I assume is for restraining people, I'm not an expert but I do know a little bit about BDSM, like how its consensual on both sides, and its controlled, but even though I know all this and that Christian won't hurt me I still feel myself freaking out, I can feel a panic attack coming on, but I can't make myself leave all I can do is look around the room, I hear a gasp and think its me but then I hear my name.

"Ana" I turn around to see a very white faced Christian standing in the doorway, I didn't realise I had moved so far into the room.

"Please don't hurt me" I say it's barely a whisper, he goes even whiter and his eyes fill with tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Christian pov

I close Ana's door so she can have some privacy while she's in the shower, I walk down stairs and head towards my office to grab my laptop and the paperwork I need to fill out for this new company I'm buying over, after I buy the company I'm planning on turning it into another GEH office to expand the company more, I'm just not sure what type of office to turn it into, I was thinking a publishing office, as the main GEH building only has a small floor for publishing and more work would get done if we had a whole building for it, I suspect that Ana will want to transfer over to it as its her dream job to be a publisher and she will get to do so much more in a bigger department, this is why I've decided to knock down the building and rebuild next to the main grey house, at least then if Ana does transfer over she will still be right next door, I reach my office and open my desk drawer, I grab the paper work that I need along with my laptop, I then walk to the library and place my things on the desk then I move the desk into the middle of the room where the couch is so I can chat to Ana, I bring the desk chair over and sit down to wait for Ana, I was going to start looking through the paper work but my thoughts carry me away as soon as I sit down.

I start with last night, I had slept beside Ana in her bed in the hopes that it would help keep her nightmares away and it worked, it had worked even better than I thought it would, because not only did it keep Ana's nightmares away, but it kept mine away as well, sleeping beside her, holding her and feeling her warm petite body against mine had made me feel safer then I ever have in my entire life, it also made me feel loved and it made me feel worthy of that love, all of these feeling combined together were enough to keep the crack whores men out of my dreams, when we woke up this morning I had felt refreshed like I had finally managed to get the world off my back and shoulders and the heavy weight I had been carrying was gone, I had planned on telling Ana there and then but when she walked away from our moment on the bed with my hand on her cheek I felt like she was saying no, and so I had kept my feelings in and left her to get ready while I prepared the library for us, I'm distracted by an email alert coming from my laptop which by now I have switched on, I see its from my lawyer and has the subject contract on it, I'm guessing its about Leila and open it up, my suspicions are confirmed as I read the email, the contract has been successfully terminated and Leila has agreed to no longer contact me, I sigh in relief that is over and done with, I hear footsteps upstairs and smile because Ana is on her way done, I get and stand at the bottom of the stairs to meet her, I frown when the footsteps start to move in a different direction, it sounds as though she's entered another room, at first I think she's entered the bathroom in the hallway, but then I remember that it was right at the back of the apartment and the footsteps sounded to close,

I wait for another few minutes but it stays quiet, getting worried and anxious I start to make my way up the stairs to see what's going on, as I reach the top and walk down the hallway I notice a light coming from one of the doors, I move closer assuming this is where Ana is when realisation hits me, that's the door to my playroom, and it open with the light on, I start to walk closer to it, hoping and praying that I'll find Gail instead of Ana, but I have this bad feeling that my wish won't come true, I finally reach the door and enter my playroom, I freeze when I see the petite body, and the wavy brown hair, Ana, I know I'm going to have to tell her everything, if I want to keep her trust I have to tell her everything, she hasn't noticed me yet but I give myself away by gasping in horror at the sight of her looking around my darkest secret, she spins round and I feel the blood drain from my face, her eyes fill with fear and she looks terrified, this isn't what she needs to see not after everything that scumbag has done her,

"Ana" I whisper cautiously, the tears escape her eyes as she whispers back,

"Please don't hurt me"

I feel like I've been ripped apart, I'm the only person she has in Seattle that she can trust and I have just destroyed that, but maybe if I move slowly I can still save her trust in me, I can convince her that I won't hurt her.

"Ana, I know your scared but please believe that I would never hurt you or anyone, this room isn't meant for harmful things, I know it doesn't seem like it but this room is purely about pleasure, please come down to the library with me, there are some things I would like to tell you about my past" I try to reassure her and convince her to let me explain.

She nods her head but doesn't move, I think she's frozen, so I slowly start to move towards her, all the while talking to her to reassure her.

"its ok Ana I won't hurt you I promise, trust me baby" I finally reach her and gently place my hand on her cheek, I stroke under her eye with my thumb to show her she's safe with me, after a few seconds she looks up at me and I see some trust in her eyes, before I can stop myself I lean down and gently press my lips to hers, she shivers and I think I've scared her, but then she wraps her arms around my neck and runs her hands through my hair, its feels amazing, I get lost in our passion and don't realise that she's moving her hands down my neck towards my chest until its too late, I jump slightly when I realise where her hands are, but I don't move her away because it doesn't burn or hurt like it normally does, I still feel scared but I know for her to trust me I have to trust her and so I force myself to grin and bear the pain, my hands have been wrapped around her waist this entire time but are now starting to move down her body and over her ass, I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist, I start to walk out the room and towards Ana's room, when I reach it I walk in and gently lay Ana and myself on the bed without breaking the kiss once, I don't know how far we're going to go, but I have a feeling she might freak out if I move it further so I just continue as we are, just kissing and caressing each other.

 _ **Hi guy's I know this chapter was really short, but I don't know how long its going to take for Christian to tell Ana everything and I don't want to make the chapter too long, so the next chapter will be based on Christian telling Ana everything and deciding what they're going to do next.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Christian pov

I break the kiss and look into Ana's eyes to make sure she's ok, she gives me a warm shy smile and blushes a rosy pink colour, we lay there on the bed just enjoying each others company and basking in the glow of our passionate moment.

"Are you ok" I ask her

"yes, I enjoyed that, I really like you Christian and I would really like to get to know you more and see if there's anything more between us and if anything comes of it" she blurts out, I smile at her but then remember I still have to explain my past to her.

"Ana, I feel completely the same, in fact I think I feel slightly stronger, I can feel myself falling for you, you're the first girl I've felt this way about, I've never wanted a serious hearts and flowers, romantic relationship before, until I met you, I really want you to be my girlfriend but for that to happen I need to let you all the way in and trust you completely, I need to tell you about my past which also includes why I have that room that you stumbled on" I start to slowly explain to her.

She started smiling when I told her I was falling for her but when I mentioned telling her about my past and my playroom her smile is replaced by a nervous look on her face.

"Ok, I'm listening start from the beginning, I trust you" she reassures me.

"ok, thank you Ana, I had a rough start in life, my mother was a drug addict and a prostitute, her pimp used to visit the house often, he used to beat me and my mother" I start by explaining my childhood to her, slowly I reach up and undo the button on my shirt and take of so my upper body is completely exposed to her, she gasps when she sees my scars.

"Are they burns" she asks.

"yes, the pimp used to smoke cigarettes excessively, every time I saw him at the house he would have one in his mouth, and when he was finished with them, he used my chest and back as his ashtray, things were slightly better when he wasn't around, my mother would mostly be out of it on drugs, she wouldn't hit me and she used to let me brush her hair, I would sit there for hours brushing it until it was silky smooth, but she still made me suffer, I don't think she did it deliberately but she would get that high on drugs that she would forget to feed me, I remember every time the pimp used to come over I would hide anywhere I thought he wouldn't find me, most of the time he did but there were sometimes when he wouldn't and he would give up and leave, when I was four years old I was playing with my cars one day on the rug beside the couch, my mother was high like she always was, she lay down on the couch which was normal when she was coming down as her energy would drain, I continued to play on the floor, night came and she still hadn't moved, I looked up at her to see she was sleeping, my stomach grumbled and I got up of the floor and walked to the kitchen, I opened what I thought was the fridge but was actually the freezer, I ate some of the frozen stuff in there, I'm not even sure what any of it was, I just remember it making me feel sick and my stomach becoming sore, I had to stop eating and remain hungry, I fell asleep on the floor wrapped in a dirty blue blanket, it made me feel safe and secure I took it everywhere with me it was also my only source of warmth, morning came and she still hadn't woken up, so I sat on the floor beside the couch and started playing with my cars again, it was like this for the rest of the day until I fell asleep that night, the next day was the third day she had been asleep, when I woke up and saw she was still asleep I stood up and approached the couch, I touched her hand and it was ice cold I tried to get her to wake up but she wouldn't, I sat back down on the floor and played with my cars until I heard the front door opening, I grabbed my blanket and hid under the table, the pimp came in and saw my mother on the couch, he tried to wake her up like I had but he couldn't, he grabs his phone and calls someone asking them to come quick, then he leaves, I go back to the rug beside the couch, a few minutes later the police came to the house, I remember them grabbing me and carrying me away, I struggled against them and because I didn't like them touching me, I was afraid of them, they took me to the hospital and a doctor was called to examine me, that doctor just happened to be the woman that is now my mother today, grace adopted me soon after she met me, but she wasn't allowed to adopt straight away, and so I was put into an orphanage until the adoption procedure was complete" I finish explaining my dark past to her, she sits there for a few seconds in shock.

"I can't believe that happened to you, I'm sorry you went through that Christian it must have been horrible, but what does that have to do with that room" she asks

"I'll get to explaining that in a minute, The Grey's took me in a raised me, it didn't take them long to find out that I was damaged from my experience, because of my burns I couldn't stand to be touched or held, I was just too scared, I got into a lot of fights and got kicked out of school, as punishment I was made to work on my mothers friends garden, her name was Elena Lincoln, she lived with her husband, I don't want to go into details about my sex life, but she seduced me one day I was working, I know what your thinking but she helped me, she showed me different ways to have sex without having to be touched, we weren't in a romantic relationship, it was a BDSM relationship, I was her submissive for 6 years, at one point I asked her to teach me how to a dominant, because if our situation ever ended I could continue it with other woman, she became my submissive so I could learn the role, I quickly discovered that I preferred it that way, I was more in control when I was the dominant, it turns out that it was just as well I asked her to teach me, her husband came home from work early one day and caught us, he went straight to my mother and told her because he felt she had a right to know, he felt that I was too young for Elena to be with me, Elena has been cut from our lives and I haven't been in contact with her since, I thought it was best because she liked to switch roles but I wanted to be the dominant all the time, I though its what I needed, but with you, I want to get over that, I want to trust you I want to be with you, I want to feel you touch me" I pause for a minute to let her process what I've told her and then continue on.

"that room is what I call my playroom, it's a BDSM room that I made for my submissive's, I also have a contract explaining all the things they're required to and not to do, there's one more thing that I need to tell you, I choose my submissives by looks, its not just fear of being touched, when a submissive breaks a rule or does something wrong she is punished, but punishments were never too much for them, it was all what they had agreed to do, I never hurt them, it was painful but pleasurable, anyway when I was punishing them I used to imagine they were my mother and I was punishing her for my childhood with her, the submissives that I chose always looked similar, they weren't identical but similar they all looked like my mother, I told myself that I was a dominant to make myself feel better, but I know I have to admit that I'm a sadist, but now that I've met you I don't want to do it anymore, I just want to be with you" I tell her

"Christian you went through your first four years of life being abused, this is nothing to be ashamed of, you never hurt any of the woman, it was all for pleasure, even when you were punishing them it was still pleasurable, I'm falling for you to Christian and if you're willing to give all this up for me then I'm willing to try, do you trust me" she asks

I nod my head, I have an idea of what she wants to try and my suspicions are confirmed when she raises her hand towards my chest, instead of pushing her away like I normally would I let her move her hand towards my chest, I've hugged her before in which her hands have been on my back, and when I've cradled her they've rested on my chest, her hand moves closer and even though I trust her I still can't help but tense up when I feel her fingertips on my skin, she flattens her hand against my chest, she holds it there for a second letting me adjust to the feeling of her hand, then she starts to slowly move her hand caressing my skin with her fingertips, I start to relax and enjoy her touch, she slowly leans forward and kisses one of my scars, she looks up at me to check if I'm ok, I nod my head because it feels nice, she works her way around my chest kissing each of my scars, she gets of the bed and moves around to my back and starts kissing my scars there as well, when she's finished she moves back to sit on the bed beside me, and I kiss her on the lips, she kisses me back, I start to get lost in her when she stops.

"I want to be with you Christian and I want to make love to you, but I think I need to take it slow, Jacks always on my mind and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet" she explains

"We'll go as slow as you want to Ana, it's understandable that you're nervous about sex, and if he's playing on your mind that will only make it harder" I reassure her

"As much as I would love to just finally spend the day with you now that we know about our feelings, I think the sooner Jack is behind bars the sooner I'll relax and then we might be able to do more intimate things together" she say's

"Ok, so do you want to talk to the police now" I ask her

"Do you think you could arrange for them to come out today, just so it's over and done with" she asks

"I'll see what I can do, how about we go sit in the living room, and I'll call them" I suggest

"Ok, I'm a little hungry, can I have a sandwich" she asks

"Of course you can baby" I tell her

I take her hand and we walk downstairs towards the kitchen, I stand with her and she makes herself a ham and cheese sandwich, we then go into the living room and we sit on the couch, I pull out my phone to call the police station, when the phone is answered I start to explain the situation to the officer when she suddenly stops me.

"Ok sir can I ask, is her lawyers name Carrick Grey" she asks

"Yes" I confirm

"he already phoned us and explained to us the situation and that Miss Steele would contact when she was ready to give her statement, we can have a couple of officers over there in about 20 to 30 minutes if that's ok with you and Miss Steele" she explains

I repeat this to Ana and she nods her head in agreement.

"Yes that's fine with us" I confirm

"Ok, just one last question would Miss Steele feel more comfortable with female officers" she asks

I turn to ask Ana and she nods her head.

"Yes please Miss Steele would prefer that" I confirm

"ok, they'll be there as soon as they can but as I said it could take up to 20 or 30 minutes" she says

"That's fine thank you for your help" I say and hang up

"They should be here soon" I tell Ana, she only nods her head again as her mouth is full.

Christian pov

Twenty minutes later Ana has finished her sandwich and we're lying on the couch cuddled up to each other, I hear someone clear their throat, I look towards the foyer to see Taylor standing there smiling at us.

"The police are here for Miss Steele sir" he informs me

"Thank you Taylor please allow them access" I tell him

"Yes sir" he walks out the room leaving Ana and I alone again

"Christian" she say's my name like a question

"Yes baby" I answer

"Was that girl that was with you at the hotel and here in your office a submissive" she asks, I smirk knowing she remembers the hotel

"I'm surprised you mentioned the hotel, yes she was a submissive, but I've ended it with her and no longer have contact with her" I reassure her

"So you're all mine" she asks

"Yes baby I'm all yours, but we should sit up the police should nearly be here" I say and on queue we hear the elevator doors open, and we both sit up and prepare for the police.

Taylor enters first and two women follow him, they sit down on the couch opposite us and start to introduce themselves.

"Hello Miss Steele, I'm officer Stevens and this is my colleague officer McDougal, we just want to let you know that we understand what you've been through and that it must be hard to explain it again and bring all the memories flooding back so just take your time and if you need a few minute break let us know" she says in a reassuring voice

Ana nods her head and starts to explain everything that Hyde was doing to her, I sit beside her and hold her hand the entire time she's talking once she's finished the two officers stare at her shocked for a few seconds then regain their composure.

"thank you for your statement Miss Steele, now we're still waiting on the hospital sending us your test results that contain DNA proof that Jack was assaulting you and also your blood tests as proof that he was drugging you, now you said that you found horse tranquilizers in the cupboard and assumed these were what he used, has this been confirmed by your doctor" the officer asks her

"yes, but I think they were planning on looking deeper into the toxins to see if anything else was used because I didn't have enough time to have a proper look I had to leave before he came home from work, I found out because of the white powder In the glass I had used for dinner the night before but I didn't see if the tranquilizers were in tablet form or something else" Ana explains

"that'll be why they're looking further into it as well, unfortunately I have to deliver some bad news, we're heading over to Jacks apartment after this to get a statement from him but unfortunately unless he confesses we can't arrest him until we have your medical tests to prove that he's been assaulting you, however if he did confess, then a court case would not be needed, he would be taking to the courthouse for the judge to overlook the evidence, and to hear your statement and his confession then the judge will decide how long he will be in prison for, it would basically be over with in one day, but I wouldn't get your hopes up, we'll keep you updated on how things are going and if it goes to court you will receive a letter with a date and time for each court meeting, I must prepare Miss Steele if it goes to court you may be asked several time to revise your statement, your lawyer will tell you the same thing, try not to confuse or trip yourself up and tell everything you remember each time because if you keep changing the events for each time it can go against you and you will look untruthful, now Jack will be there and he will most likely try to intimidate you, before you go in you will be given the choice to stand behind a sheet so he can't see you and it also means you don't have to see him, I imagine his face is already plaguing you and if you don't want to see him that's understandable, and remember be strong you will survive this it might not seem like it now but it does get better" she tells Ana sweetly

"Thank you so much officers, you have been very patient with me, good luck with Jack he can be a bit difficult to talk to sometimes" Ana says

"Thanks for the warning, we'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day" the officers say.

"My security will escort you out" I tell them and Taylor appears at the entrance ready to show them out, as they disappear I turn to Ana I'm surprised and happy to see she isn't crying.

"Are you ok baby" I ask her

"Yeah, I'm not going to waste anymore tears or energy on that scumbag" she say's

"I think that sounds like a good idea, come on let's go into the library and do what we originally planned for today" I suggest

She nods and we make our way to the library.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ana pov

I'm lying in bed with Christian, its early morning and he's still sleeping peacefully beside me, last night had been amazing, after the police left we spent some time in the library so Christian could get some work done, once he was finished we had some dinner then watched TV in the TV room, well we tried to watch TV but we ended up just staring at each other, when it was time for bed Christian suggested that since we could keep each others nightmares away and we'd already shared a bed a couple of times that I should move down to his room with him, and since I have a lot of trust in him I agreed, I've been awake for about just over an hour, I've been thinking about being intimate with Christian, I really like him and I know I want to have sex with him, even more so now that we're officially agreed to be together, the only thing that's stopping me is what we also agreed on last night, we agreed that we trust each other and he even let me touch him, but every time I close my eyes I see jacks face, and I'm scared that's going to happen while I'm having sex with Christian, I know I'll freak out if it does and I don't want to offend Christian, after him letting me touch him I feel like I owe it to him to show him I trust him, and the only way I can think of to do that is to do the very thing I'm afraid off but curious about, Christian starts to stir and wake up, by the time he has opened his eyes I have come to a conclusion, the only way to figure this out, is to tell him how I feel and see what he thinks we should do.

"Morning Christian" I greet him as his eyes flutter open.

"Morning baby, how long have you been awake" he asks me

"Just over an hour" I answer him

"You didn't have to lie here, you could have gotten up if you wanted to" he tells me

"No it was ok, I was enjoying watching you sleep, and plus it gave me some time to think" I tell him

"Really what were you thinking about" he asks

"Us" I answer

"What about us" he asks again

"Us and sex" I answer truthfully

"Ok" he says in an encouraging voice

"Last night we agreed that we would trust each other" I tell him

"Yeah we did" he confirms

"And then you took the first and biggest step by letting me touch you" I tell him.

When he doesn't answer I continue on

"And now I feel like I have to show you that I trust you, but the way I know how to do that is to let you do the thing I'm most afraid of" I tell him truthfully.

"And that's sex" he asks he sounds confused.

"Letting someone else who can easily overpower me have complete control of my body" I tell him, he finally realises what I mean

"After what Jack did, it's made you scared to trust someone with your body, especially a man with my strength who could easily force you to if you said no" I nod my head to answer his question

"But I'm also scared that I'll freak out while we're doing it and then you start thinking I don't trust you" I tell him

"Sweetheart, first of all, I would just be happy enough if you trusted me to try, and if you freaked out then so be it, it's a win, win, if you freak out I will stop, which will then help you see that when you say no I won't force you, and if we manage to go all the way then that will also help to build trust, but I also don't mind if you want to wait" he explains

"Will it hurt, you know since I'm not really a virgin anymore" I ask him

"I don't know sweetheart, it might still be sore because it's always been forced penetration, but when we do, I'll be as gentle as I can with you ok" he reassures me

"I know, I trust you and I am curious about it I just don't want to hurt your feelings" I tell him

"Don't worry, you've been through a lot, to be honest I'm expecting you to freak out our first time" he says

I nod my head in agreement, it then that I hear a soft vibrating sound coming from my bedside unit, I look over to see my phone ringing and that its Kate who's calling, I pick up the phone and know that its time to tell her about Jack, I grab Christians hand and answer the phone.

"Hey Kate" I greet her

"Hey Ana what's up how you been lately" she asks

"Not good Kate" I tell her truthfully

"Why what's wrong Ana" she asks

"I'm having Jack arrested and I'm taking him to court" I start to explain

"Shit Ana what happened" she asks

I go on to explain everything that's happened with Jack and Christian, she keeps quiet and listens carefully until I've finished.

"I'm so sorry I let him take you home that night Ana it was poor judgement on my part, I would try not to focus on what happened and try to focus on what's going to happen, he'll be behind bars and able to hurt anyone else and your getting right back on the horse with Christian, its nice of him to look after you, its so cliché falling in love with your hero" she say's and I can't help but giggle at the last part.

"I should be home in the next couple of weeks, I know you probably want to stay living with Christian but If you want to have a girly weekend to catch up then I'm good for that" she says

"Yeah I think I would like that as well I've really missed you Kate" I say

"I've missed you to Ana, keep in contact and let me now how court goes if I'm not back in time for it ok" she asks me

"Yes of course, I'll talk to you later Kate" I say

"Ok Ana bye for now" she says

"Bye Kate" I say then hang up the phone.

"Are you ok" Christian asks me

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm actually slightly surprised, I expected her to freak out and say she was coming home straight away but she took it rather well" I explain

"Well I would savour the calmness for now, she might be in shock and it might not have fully registered what's happened yet" he points out.

"I suppose your right" I say and we fall silent for a few minutes, I finally pluck up the courage to ask him what I want to try.

"Christian" I say cautiously.

"Yeah baby" he asks

"I think I want to try" at first I don't know if he understands what I mean but then he asks

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I can't guarantee that I won't freak out but I want to try, if I don't try to start getting over the things he made me afraid of and instead hide from them, then it won't matter if he's behind bars he'll still be winning" I explain

"And plus, I'm falling head over heels in love with you, and I want to show you how much I love you" I confess

"Ditto baby" he says

He leans forward and kisses me, I start to kiss him back, within seconds we are making out and it's getting heated, our hands are wandering over each others bodies, I'm letting myself get lost on him, and closing my mind to everything but us.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ana pov

After a few minutes of making out, Christian moves his hands down to the bottom of my shirt, he grabs hold of it and slowly starts to slide it up my body, I still feel ok and I'm not freaking out yet so I raise my arms allowing him to completely remove my top, he tosses it on to the floor, since we haven't even gotten out of bed yet we're still in our pyjamas which means I don't have any underwear on underneath, I gasp as the cool air attacks my nipples instantly hardening them and making them sensitive, Christian lowers his head and starts to gently kiss my breasts, I'm getting uncomfortable sitting on my knees so I move and lay down on the bed, Christian moves with me so he's on top of me, we're now in the missionary position, I start to moan as he start to kiss every inch of my exposed skin, he takes one of my nipples in his mouth and teases it with his tongue, my moans are becoming uncontrollable, he releases my nipple and starts to slowly kiss my skin moving down my body to the waistband of my shorts, he runs his tongue along the skin just above the fabric then slowly starts to pull my shorts down my legs, I lift my hips to make it easier for him, they join my top on the floor, I'm now completely exposed to him, he takes a minute to look at my naked body, I squirm under his intense gaze.

He gets off the bed and slowly slides his pyjama trousers off, he kicks them away from him, and gives me a second to adjust to the sight before me, his erection is huge and I can't help but feel slightly intimidated, he climbs back on top of me.

"Are you ok" he asks me

"Yes" it's more of a moan because my arousal is burning.

"Are you ok to keep going" he breathes out.

"Yes, please I need you inside me" I practically beg him.

This seems to encourage him and he takes hold of himself and starts to rub himself against my entrance, he slowly starts to push him in, I gasp as a feel a throbbing pain shoot through me, Christian instantly stills.

"Sorry baby, are you ok" he asks

"I think so I just didn't expect it to be so sore" I explain

"Do you want to stop" he asks

"I might be ok once I adjust" I suggest

"Ok, we'll keep going for now but if the pain gets worse let me know and we'll stop" he tells me

I nod my head and he slowly and gently starts to move again, the pain is bad at first but it soon starts to ease and pretty soon it just feels a little uncomfortable, as the pain is easing I'm starting to feel the pleasure of him being inside me, my whole body feels like its on fire, but it feels good, the pain is almost gone and I can feel myself building up, I think this means I'm getting close to my climax, I can feel Christian starting to pulse inside me and I'm guessing that means he's getting close as well, it feels so good now that the pain is gone and as I approach my orgasm it gets better and better, finally my body explodes and a wave of pleasure goes through my whole body, after what feels like years but in reality is only a few seconds my orgasm starts to fade and I come down from my high, Christian is lying on top of me so he can rest but he is also being careful not to put any weight on me so he doesn't hurt me, I can feel a sight dull ache between my legs, once he's caught his breath, he slowly pulls out of me before he falls out which would be slightly sorer, he rolls over so he's lying beside me, and so I roll onto my side and cuddle into his chest, he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm not sure what to feel right now, shocked that you didn't freak out and managed to go all the way, or proud that you did manage it" he says

"I'm a little shocked myself, but I just let myself get lost in you and closed my mind to everything but us, it helped that the pleasure was making my head go all foggy" I giggle, he chuckles with me.

"Was I gentle enough" he asks back to be serious.

"Yes it was really painful when we started but it got better as we went along and you were really gentle and tender, thank you Christian" I say

"You're welcome baby, as long as it was pleasurable for you then I'm happy" he says, this spikes my curiosity.

"How was it for you" I ask him

"It was perfect" he answers

"Really" I ask just to make sure.

"Yeah really" he answers

I smile and we just lay there in silence for a few minutes enjoying each others embrace and the silence.

"Ana" Christian says my name like a question.

"Yeah" I answer.

"When do you think you'll be ready to go outside" he asks.

"What do you mean" I ask

"Well its Sunday so we need to go to work tomorrow, but you haven't went out the whole two day's you've spent here, I sort of guessed that was of your fears" he say

I realise he's right, now that I think about it, I am slightly scared to leave the house in case I bump into jack, I know the first thing I'll do is panic and I don't want to even think about what his reaction will be, I mentally thank my flight instincts for kicking in and helping me get out before he came home, I wander if he's looking for me, does he know the police are looking for him, does he know where I am, the last thought makes me shudder.

"Hey are you ok, did I say something wrong" Christian asks worried.

"I never thought of it until now, I guess I'm just scared in case I bump into jack" I explain.

"It's ok baby, we work in the same building on the same floor, and our offices are just down the hallway from each other, plus you can give the receptionist a list of people who are allowed up to see and a list of people who aren't so if he ever shows up, reception will know not to grant him access" he tells me and I feel slightly better knowing that.

"And plus, anytime you go out either I'll be with you or security will be with you, but even if I'm with you we'll still have security with us so your safe" he reassures me.

"Thank you Christian for everything you've done for me, I really am grateful for everything you've done for me" I tell him.

"Its ok baby I got the perfect reward for it" he tells me.

"And what's that Mr Grey" I ask playfully.

"Your heart" he tells me.

"You do have my Christian, you've had it since you found in the conference room Friday night" I tell him.

"It's so crazy, it's only been two days and yet I can feel myself falling head over heels in love with you Anastasia Steele" he confesses.

"Christian, I'm falling I love with you to" I tell him then reach up so I can kiss him.

"We should shower baby" he say.

"Ok can we shower together" I ask him.

"I don't see why not" he answers back smirking at me.

We get out of bed and walk into the adjoining bathroom and he switches on the shower, we both step in and let the water cascade over our bodies.

After our shower Christian told me to put some comfortable outdoor clothes and that he was doing the same, once we're both dressed Christian takes my hand and leads me through the house towards the foyer, once we're in front of the elevator, he turns me round to face him and cups my cheeks so we're gazing into each others eyes.

"Do you trust me" he asks.

"Yes" I say because I do.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, I'll protect you no matter what, and so with that said would you come for a drive with me" he asks.

"Of course, I'll have you and security so I know I'm safe" I tell him.

"Then lets go" and with that we board the elevator, and wait as it descends to the underground garage, once we reach the floor the doors open and we step off I follow Christian to one of his cars, as I look around the garage my eyes fall on the bay I parked in last night, I stand there looking at it horrified.

"Now Ana you need to keep an open mind" Christian says when he notices where I'm looking.

"An open mind Christian my car is gone" I say.

"It hasn't been stolen, I may have accidentally sold it" he says cautiously.

"YOU SOLD MY CAR, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CHRISTIAN" I yell at him.

"Ana please calm down, the car was old it was a death trap, and plus Hyde would recognise it if he saw it parked" he explains, he has a valid point, Wanda still ran well but she could never make it long distance, but I don't let him see that I'm still pissed at him.

"And how am I meant to go places Christian, I'm very independent and I like to drive myself around" I explain to him.

"That's were that comes in" he points to the white Audi that is now sitting the bay I parked Wanda in.

"What does that have anything to do with my car" I ask him.

"You think I would leave you without any transport if I'm not here" he smirks at me.

"CHRISTIAN GREY YOU DID NOT JUST BUY ME A CAR". I can't help but yell at him again.

"To my defence I had no idea how independent you were until now" he gives me a cheeky smile and I can't stay mad at him after all he did have a point about Wanda the Beatle, she was a bit passed her sell by date.

"Alright fine, I guess it's too late now to do anything about it" I say.

He smiles triumphantly then opens the passenger door of a black Audi and I climb in, he walks round and gets in the drivers seat.

"Where are we going" I ask him.

"You'll see when we get there" he says all mysterious like, I smile then relax against the seat and get comfy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Christian pov

We've been driving through Seattle for about five minutes now and Ana hasn't said very much since we left the apartment, since we're at a traffic light I steal a quick glance at her and chuckle when I realise she's asleep, I decide to let her rest as it is still early morning, the traffic lights turn green and I continue to drive, I smile as I think were of the place I'm taking her, there's a forest just at the edge of Seattle it has a bridge that runs across a river, it's a very peaceful and beautiful place and I think Ana will love it, It goes round in a circle so it also makes a lovely walk, and even though it's a forest loads of people walk your dogs there so there's always someone not far away in case you get into trouble, its only a small forest so you would hear if anyone was in trouble.

About an hour later and I'm parking the car in the car park, because it was such a popular place for people to walk their dogs a car park was placed just outside the entrance so the people that lived in the houses across the streets would still be able to park outside their houses, I switch the engine off and turn to Ana so I can wake her up, I gently nuzzle her neck and she stirs.

"Come on sleepy girl, we're here time to wake up" I say.

She stretches in the chair and her sparkling blue eyes flutter open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep" she say's sheepishly.

"its ok baby, it was a bit of a long drive, but we're here now come walk with me" I say and I remove my seatbelt and get out of the car, I hear the other door shutting and look across to see Ana walking around to me.

"Christian I've never been in a forest before" she tells me.

"I've been here a couple of times myself, it's a good place to think because its so quiet and the walk is very nice" I say as I reach my hand to her and we begin to walk, After a few minutes of walking and enjoying the silence I look over at Ana and she looks deep in her thoughts.

"Penny for them" I ask, she looks him startled and then confused.

"Your thoughts, tell me what you're thinking" I explain.

"I was thinking about what is will be like to take Jack to court, and if I should use the screen or not" she explains.

I take her over to a tree branch and we sit on it.

"It's completely up to you, baby if you want the screen put up so that bastered can't see you then that's understandable" I tell her.

"I know but I don't want him to think I'm a coward, he's a fear I need to face and if he sees I'm scared to look at him he might think he's still won and broken me" she explains.

"I know its hard decision baby, but you still have some time to think about it, lets just enjoy today together and we can talk about court tomorrow does that sound ok" I ask her, and she nods her head.

We stand up from the branch and continue to walk through the forest, there isn't very many people here which is good because it makes it that little bit more quiet and private, as soon as the thought arises in my mind my dick twitches, I know it was because of the private part, but I don't say anything to Ana, firstly I don't think she would do it here where we could be caught so easily, and secondly it might be a bit sore for her for a couple of times until her body heals from being forced so not a good idea to do it outside were its difficult to lay down.

I hear the rushing of water and know that we're getting closer to the bridge, my suspicions are confirmed when we round the corner to find it in front of us, we start to walk across it and Ana is watching the river flow, when we reach the middle she stops and turns so she's facing the railing and crosses her arms over the top to rest them on it, she sighs deeply and relaxes leaning all her weight onto the railing, I copy her movement and we stand there in silence enjoying the sounds of nature, after a few minutes Ana speaks.

"Hmmmmm, this is nice" she says it's almost a sigh.

"Yes, I love how peaceful it is out here sometimes I come here on my own when I need to get away from everything and just think" I agree with her.

"Christian" she asks.

"What's up baby" I ask her back.

"When it's time to go to court will you come with me" she asks.

"Of course baby, I won't be able to stand on the stand with you when you're asked to explain your side of the story but I'll be allowed to sit in the room with you" I explain to her.

"Will I be able to sit next to you" she asks.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I don't think so but I can sit right behind you, have you ever been in a court room before" I ask her.

"No I haven't" she say's and I can hear her panicking because she's just realised this.

"Its ok baby, when your in a courtroom, everyone is put in separate parts of the room, so the judge is right at the front of the room, beside him is the witness stand that's where people go when they are called up to give their side of the story, then there's two tables that sit facing the judge this is where the main people in the court case sit, so that would be you and my father, along with any other lawyers that he brings to assist him at one table, and then jack and his lawyers will be at the other table, then there's row's of seats behind them that fill out the rest of the room these are for family, friends and any witnesses, these seats start right behind the table, so I'll be able to sit right behind you" she nods her head showing she understands it a bit better.

"Do you have any questions sweetheart" I ask her.

"Yes just one, what happens when I'm called to the stand" she asks, this is why I asked her if she had a question because I had a feeling she wanted to ask that.

"Well, the judge will say your full name and ask you to come forward to the stand, then my father as your lawyer will come to stand in front of you and ask you to tell the court everything you remember from the beginning when you first met Jack, now this is the important part, you have to say everything you know you can't leave any little detail out even if you're not sure its important still say it because it might be ok sweetie" she nods her head.

"Then once you've done that, Jacks lawyer will come to stand in front of you, now this is also important because they will try to trip you up, they will ask questions about what they feel you may have left out of the story or things that Jack has told them differently, now remember, try not to get confused and change things, because if you constantly change and add things on to your statement it might not look believable and you might not win and he will go free, understand honey" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Now be prepared that Jack will also have to give a statement and he will most likely twist and lie about things to make it look like it was your fault or your making the whole thing up, this will probably make the court ask you more questions again to see which one is lying this is why you can't confuse your story, he also might deliberately say things to provoke you and his lawyers might do the same so you react and look mentally unstable, this is why you shouldn't react and just let my father handle it ok" she nods her head.

"So only speak when asked a question" she clarifies for herself I nod my head to let her know that is correct.

"Once you've both given your statements the judge will call someone to present any evidence to him, As far as we know Jack shouldn't be able to present any evidence that he didn't touch you because our evidence consists on his DNA and your blood tests to show you had the tranquilizers in your system, and also the doctor that examined you will be asked to make a statement explaining what happened the day she examined you and what she found, if her statement matches up to the evidence like when she took the DNA, how she took it, it will help greatly" I tell her, she nods her head in understanding.

"If it helps I will ask my father to notify the judge that this is new to you and you don't understand how everything works as you've never been in court before.

"Yes, I think that would help" she agrees.

"Shall we keep walking" I ask her.

She nods her head and we link hands as we walk the rest of the way across the bridge, we round a corner on the other side of the bridge and we're moving back in the direction of the car park, I smile as Ana picks up on this.

"I get it now, it goes round in a circle" she say's.

"How long were you trying to work that out for" I ask her teasingly.

"Since we arrived" she say's blushing.

It's not long before we hear the sound of traffic and the parking lot comes into view, we exit the forest through a break in the trees and approach the car, by now its coming mid afternoon and I hear a strange grumbling noise, I turn to Ana to see her blushing as the grumbling noise comes back, I realise its her stomach alerting her its ready for lunch, I can't help but chuckle at her embarrassed face.

"Come baby let us have lunch" I say and open the passenger door of my car for her to climb in, she does and I shut the door behind her as she buckling her seat belt, I walk round to the other side and climb in beside her, I start the engine and pull out of the car park, I make my way towards town so we can have lunch at a restaurant, it doesn't take long as the traffic has slowed down a lot and the roads are pretty quiet, I park outside a little restaurant and we both exit the car, I link our hands as we walk through the door, a waitress comes over and shows us to an empty table, she hands us a menu and walks away, but not without stealing a quick glance at me first, I give an annoyed sigh at the fact that women can't seem to control themselves even when it in plain sight that I'm not available, I look at Ana to see her looking at the waitress sadly, I reach over the table and clasp her hand.

"She is know where near as beautiful as you, please do not be sad Ana I only have eyes for you" I reassure her, she smiles and visibly relaxes.

"I don't know anything about whine so what ever you think is ok" she say's.

"So you'll just have the same whine as me then" I ask her, and she nods her head.

"Ok, well I'm going to have the chicken with vegetables, what about you" I ask her.

"I'm thinking the same, it does sound nice" she says smiling at me.

"Looks like we have more in common than we thought" I say in a teasing voice and I'm rewarded with a giggle from her.

The waitress comes back to take her order and as soon as she reaches the table her eyes turn to me and she looks like she is ready to start drooling.

"Are you ready to order" she asks.

"Yes we are, can we have some Blanc de Blanc champagne please a bottle to share with two glasses, and to eat we will have two of the roast chicken with vegetables please" I tell her.

She gives me one of those to sweet I'm yours if you want me smiles and walks of towards the kitchen, I turn back to Ana and smile at her.

"She's really pissing me off" she practically growls, and I sit there looking at her shocked, she normally doesn't curse very much in fact I don't think I've heard her curse at all.

"Why are you looking at me like that" she asks.

"I'm just a little shocked I haven't really heard you swear before" I explain.

"Oh sorry, I'm just getting sick of her drooling over you, I mean I can't blame her but at least be discreet about it" she tells me.

"I know sweetheart, she's pissing me off as well" I say.

We fall quiet as we see her approaching the table with two glasses and a bottle of wine, she places the glasses in front of each of us and opening the bottle she fills my glass up for me, then places it on the table and turns to walk away completely ignoring Ana's glass.

"Hey excuse me" I call out to her.

She turns back around and bats her eyes at me.

"Could you please stop ignoring my girlfriend and fill her glass as well" I demand.

She looks furious and storms back over to the table, she lifts the bottle and pours some wine into Ana's glass, before she can walk away I see Ana grab her arm.

"If you want to keep working here, I suggest you remember your manners and stop drooling over my boyfriend and do your job properly understood slut" Ana say's in a bittersweet voice.

"Y….yes, I'm sorry miss" the waitress stutters and quickly picks up the bottle and fills Ana's glass to the brim with wine, and then she scurries away.

"Wow, where did that come from baby" I ask her.

"I was getting tired of her poor customer service" she explains.

"And a little jealous of her by the looks of it" I smirk at her.

"Not jealous, I know I don't need to be, and that I can trust you, I just didn't like the way she was flirting with you" she explains.

"I know baby, I actually rather enjoyed that side of you, all protective and possessive over me it was hot, definitely a turn on, my dicks twitching like it never has before" I whisper the last part seductively and I see her shiver and her eyes cloud with lust.

The same waitress walks over with her plates, only this time her eyes are firmly clued to the ground and she keeps them like that as she gently sets our plates down in front of us, she walks away again without even glancing at me, and this time she has put Ana's order in front of her instead of ignoring her.

"Let us eat baby then we shall go home where I would love to get lost in you" I tell her.

"I think I would like that to" she whispers.

We smirk at each other then start to eat our food in a comfortable silence, once we're finished the waitress brings the check again without even glancing at me, my Ana can sure pack a punch, I give her the money for our food but don't give her a tip, she walks away again without a glance back, we exit the restaurant and enter the car, I start to drive back to Escala, it only takes us a few minutes to get back to the apartment, when we step of the Elevator I see the mail has been left on the foyer table, I pick it up and start to look through it for anything important that should be opened first, I find one envelope with the Seattle court house stamp on the corner of it and freeze, surely it can't be this soon, I open the envelope and start to read the letter, my suspicions are confirmed when I read a sentence asking Ana to appear in court on the date at the bottom of the letter, sighing I hand the letter Ana, it the date of the first court meeting, its on Wednesday this week sweetheart, her face falls as she quickly scans the letter.

"I didn't think it would be this soon" she says and I see a tear slip down her cheek, I approach her and wipe the tear away.

"Come on baby, we'll go and relax in the bath and try and forget this for now, lets not ruin a good day, she nods her head and places the letter on the kitchen island and we walk towards my bedroom, I enter the bathroom and start to run the water to fill the bath, I go back to the bedroom to see her sitting on the bed, I pull her into my arms.

"I'll be right there with you ok, I know your scared but I'm sure everything will be ok" I reassure her, but inside I'm worried, it will tear her apart if Jack is released and deemed innocent, I myself will always be on edge knowing he will be walking the streets where he could easily get to her…..

 _ **Hey guy's I'm not really sure how court cases work so I will probably get a lot of it wrong so apologies for the court chapters and any mistakes that I make, hope you enjoy the chapter and keep reading the story.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _ **Hey guy's I would firstly like to thank you all for following this story, I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have, this story and its followers have really encouraged me to keep writing, as the first story I was writing failed and I lost my inspiration for it, but I have had lots of ideas for this story and you guy's have really helped me so once again I thank you.**_

Ana pov

My eyes flutter open as the sunlight pours through the window, I turn and smile as I see Christian lying beside me sound asleep, these past few day's with him have been amazing, he worked hard to make me feel safe when we returned to work on Monday, making sure reception got a list of people that were allowed access to my office, and placing two security guards at my door, throughout the day he would check on me when her could and when he was going to a meeting I would go with him, this was actually part of my job as his assistant but I have a feeling he would still find some way to take me along even if I wasn't supposed to go, he also respected my wishes to keep our personnel and romantic relationship a secret and only act professionally with each other when we're in the office, he was hesitant at first but agreed when I explained that I didn't want anyone thinking I was sleeping with the CEO for special treatment in the business.

Going back to work wasn't as bad or scary as I thought it would be, and Monday and Tuesday seemed to fly by, I suddenly feel a cold chill run up my spine as that last thought comes into my mind, Monday and Tuesday have both passed which means it's Wednesday, it's the first day of the court case, the day I will have to face Jack, I've made my decision about the screen, I'm not going to use one, I don't want to give Jack any reason to think he's broke me, the vibrating of my mobile distracts me and I carefully slip out of Christians arms to get it from the nightstand, I unlock it to see it's an email from Kate.

To: Anastasia Steele.

From: Katherine Kavanagh.

Subject: Good Luck.

Hi Ana, just wanted to wish you luck for today, let me know how everything goes.

Love.

Kate.

I smile as I feel a confidence boost from her email, I quickly type an email back.

To: Katherine Kavanagh.

From: Anastasia Steele.

Subject: Thank you.

Hi Kate, thank you for the email and the luck, I wish you were here to help me feel more confident but I'll see you soon.

Love

Ana

I hit the send button and smile as I remember she'll be home next week, I need to talk to her about Christian, I know it's really fast to move in together but now that we've lived together and are sharing a bed, it seems silly to go back to living in separate houses, we've come really far in the last couple of day's, he's trusting me to touch him, I'm trusting him more with my body, it's no longer sore when we make love because my body has adjusted and healed from the forced entry, we've took so many steps forward and to go and live separately it would just be taking a step back, and plus I like living with him, it means I get to spend more time with him and we see each other almost all the time except at work, but I don't know if Kate will be happy with me staying with Christian permanently, its just been me and her, she wasn't very happy when I moved in with Jack, but Christians different, I move closer to Christian deciding to wake him up so we can talk it over, I need to know we're on the same page so I can spare myself the embarrassment of telling Kate I'm staying with him and then Christian says he would prefer to live separately, he's a light sleeper form what I've seen so I gently kiss his chest to coax him awake, I see his eyes flutter open.

"Morning handsome" I greet my sleepy boy.

"Morning baby" he smiles at me sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you a little earlier than necessary but I was hoping we could talk before we have to leave for court and I wanted to make sure we have plenty of time before we have to get ready" I explain.

"Ok, that's ok baby, what do you want to talk about" he asks me.

"Well Kate's going to be home next week and she'll be wanting to know what's happening" I tell him.

"Happening with what baby" he asks me and I can hear the confusion in his voice.

"With where I'm living" I explain further.

"You want to move back in with Kate" he say's sadly.

"No, I want to stay with you, I wanted to talk to you first before I told Kate, so you wouldn't feel like I was demanding you let me live you permanently" I explain.

"Baby I would gladly let you live here permanently, because I love you" he tells me.

"I love you to Christian" I say.

"Can I ask why you all of a sudden decided to talk about this" he asks.

"Well when I woke up, I was thinking about court today, and then Kate emailed me to wish me good luck and that she would see me soon, and that's when I remembered we hadn't talked about what would happen when she got back now that we're together and then I got to thinking about how far we've come, with you and your fear of touch and me and my fear of intimacy and giving a man control of my body, and so to go and live in separate houses would just be taking a step back" I explain how I'm feeling.

"I completely agree, it does seem a bit pointless" he agrees with me.

"And plus I feel safe sleeping next to you at night, I've never slept as peaceful as I do when I'm next to you, you keep my nightmares away" I tell him.

"Ditto baby, what time do you need to in court at" he asks.

"Half 11" I answer.

"Its coming 10 o'clock now, so we have an hour and a half to get ready and get down there" he says.

"Shit really I didn't even notice it was that time" I gasp and jump out of bed, I run out the room and up the stairs towards the guest room I used to sleep in, my clothes and belongings are still up here, I grab one of my bags off the chair and search for some clothes, Once I have what I need I enter the bathroom grab my toothbrush and shower things and head back downstairs.

Christian looks surprised when I enter the room.

"My things are all still upstairs, so I went to get the things I need to shower" I explain, I put my clothes on the bed and proceed to the bathroom, I switch the shower on and start to strip off, I hear the door open behind me and see Christian entering behind me.

"Mind if I join you" he asks.

"Alright, but just to shower we don't have time for anything else" I tell him.

"That's why I'm asking to join you it will be quicker to shower together rather than one at a time" he explains as he too starts to strip off, I step into the hot water enjoying the feeling of it cascading down my body.

Christian opens the passenger door for me, that was the fastest I've ever showered, dried and dressed in my entire life, once I'm in the car and putting my seat belt on, Christian shuts my door and walks round to the drivers side, he gets in and starts the engine, he pulls out of the garage and drives through the streets of Seattle, when he stops at a traffic light he reaches across and squeezes my hand in reassurance.

We arrive at the court house with five minutes before we're meant to start, we spot Carrick standing outside waiting for us.

"Finally you're both here, Ana I spoke to the judge earlier and told him that this is the first time you've been in court and you're not sure on what you're doing" he tells me.

"Thank you Mr Grey" I say.

"Its no problem Ana, and please call me Carrick, have you decided whether you want a screen put up or not" he asks me.

"I'm not going to have the screen" I tell him.

"Are you sure" he asks just to be safe.

"Positive" I say.

"I'll let them know" he says.

We follow him into the courthouse and sit on the row of seats outside the courtroom, while Carrick disappears through a door, we sit in silence, just waiting for the minutes to tick by and they do, at a very slow pace, five minutes feels more like five years, when finally the moment comes, we are called into the courtroom, Christian takes my hand and I let him lead me into the courtroom my heart is pounding so much that I feel like its going to burst, I look around at all the people in the room their eyes are on me and I feel so terrified, we walk past the first table and I'm thankful that Jack hasn't been brought in yet because I don't think I would be able to walk past him, when we reach our table Christian gives me a hug, pecks my lips and then walks behind the barrier and sits on a seat right behind me, I sit down next to Carrick, a door in the courtroom opens and a chill goes down my spine, I know its him but I refuse to look at him, I keep my head up high and my eyes fixed on the judges stand, I hear the chairs at the next table scrape against the floor, and the shuffling of papers before its quiet again, a few seconds later, the judge walks in and sits on the chair behind the stand, and I know that this is it, the hearing is about to start and whatever happens and what is decided, my life could change forever, for the bad or the good.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ana pov

It's the end of the week, and the end of court, it passed like a blur, I only really remember the bits when I was called up to the stand to answer questions about my statement and hearing the verdict, oh and I also remember one last thing, Jacks face as he was handcuffed and escorted out by two officers that would be taking him to prison, I've never felt so relieved, happy or free in my entire life, Jack has been taken to Jail for a very long time, and now I'm relaxed sitting in a small plastic seat waiting for my best friend to arrive home, Christian and I went to the apartment and moved the rest of my personnel things to Escala, Kate doesn't know yet but I'm planning on telling her when we get back to her apartment, I'm driving her home, I hear my name being called and look up to see her walking towards me with her luggage.

"Hey Kate" I say as I stand up and hug her.

"Hey Steele, congrats on putting that fucker behind bars" she says.

"It was mainly my lawyer that did everything" I say.

"Well you were brave enough to do it, so that calls for celebration lets go home and have some wine" I don't tell her I can't drink because Christian is expecting me home, I'll tell her when we get there, I help put her luggage in the back of the car and we climb into the front, as I'm driving she asks about the car.

"So Steele, where did you get the Audi" she asks.

"Christian bought it for me" I answer.

"Wow, are you two serious" she asks.

"Yeah I guess we are" I answer again, I see her frown but think nothing of it.

I park outside the apartment and help Kate in with her luggage, when it's all away, she grabs two glasses and a wine bottle from the kitchen.

"Oh Kate I forgot I can't drink tonight" I say.

"Why" she asks.

"Because I have to drive home" I tell her.

"Ana you are home, see our apartment" she says giggling at me.

"Actually, I'm not moving back here Kate" I tell her cautiously.

"Where else is there to stay" she asks

"I moved in with Christian" I tell her.

All of a sudden Kate runs and locks the door, she slips the key into her pocket.

"Kate what are you doing" I ask worried.

"Look Ana I tried to do this gently, I need to keep you safe and if your not in my sight then you're not safe, so I can't let you leave" she says.

"Kate you can't hold me prisoner here, its illegal" I say.

"No one will know, we're best friends they'll just assume your staying with me, now we should both get some sleep I think" she goes to her room.

I walk to my old room and close the door, I quickly pull out my phone and call Christian.

"Hey baby what's up" he asks

"Christian, I can't stay on the phone long so just listen ok" I whisper.

"Ana what's going on why are you whispering" he starts panicking right away.

"Kate's freaking out, she won't let me leave she's locked the door, she thinks if she's not with me 24/7 that I'll get hurt again, so she's holding me captive in the apartment" I say.

"Ok baby hang tight, I'll get help to get out, she probably means well, but her worry might make her unstable, I'll get you out soon" he promises.

"Ok I should go, I love you bye" I say.

"Bye baby and he hangs up.

I turn out the light and climb into bed, I lie there and try to get some sleep, it's the only thing I can do until my night in shining army comes to get me, I pray that will be soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ana pov

I'm awakened by the sun shining through my window, instinctively I roll over and reach for Christian, when all I feel is the cold bed sheets I sit up in bed and look around the room, I feel confused when I see I'm in my old room in Kate's apartment, I think carefully and the events of last night slowly come back to me, my confusion is quickly replaced with worry as I remember Kate telling me that I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without her and that I was to stay with her at all times, then I calm down slightly when Christians reassuring words that he will get me out come back to me, I hear a door open and know Kate's up, she knocks on my door before entering.

"Finally you're awake" she giggles at me, I notice that she's fully dressed and not in her pyjamas, she's been awake for a while.

"Morning" I say putting on a fake smile, I don't want to make her angry, although I'm almost sure Kate only means well by doing this and that she just wants to make sure I stay safe at all times, I still don't want to take any unnecessary risks, so the safest thing I can do is act like it's a normal day.

"I was going to go to the grocery store to get some food for breakfasts, snacks and something for dinner, get the cupboards filled back up now I'm back, I was wandering if you wanted to come with" she asks.

I'm about to say no when I remember that I can only get out when she goes out, and I don't know how long it will be until Christian finds a way to get me out of here, so I need to get all the fresh air I can get.

"Ok, just let me get a quick shower and put some clothes on then I'll be ready" I say smiling.

"Ok, I'll watch some TV while I'm waiting for you then" she smiles at me once more then leaves closing the door behind her.

Letting my smile drop I sigh heavily, I hope Christian does something soon, I get out of bed and since I don't have any fresh clothes because I expected to be going home to Christian last night I walk into the living where Kate said she would be.

"Kate, I don't have any clean clothes, underwear or pyjamas to wear" I tell her.

"That's ok Ana just go to my room and help yourself to my wardrobe whenever you need to, you'll need shoes too" she tells me.

I say thank you, then make my way to her room, when I enter I first go to her chest of drawers knowing this is where she keeps her underwear, I feel weird wearing someone else's underwear but what choice do I have, it would be gross and disgusting to stay in the ones I'm wearing now since they will be dirty, I already feel gross and I can't stand to stay in them any longer, I grab a bra, a pair of panties and some sock, I put them on the bed and approach the wardrobe, searching through it I find a pair of jeans and a plum coloured top, I grab a pair of brown ankle boots, then grabbing the underwear form the bed I'm about to leave the room when I remember I'll need pyjamas for tonight and I might as well grab them now while I'm here, I put the clothes back on the bed and go back to the chest of drawers, I open the bottom drawer and grab a grey tank top and matching grey shorts, I know what you're thinking these aren't your typical pyjamas, they're more like day clothes, Kate hates wearing proper pyjamas because she gets too hot.

I grab the other clothes again and leave the room, I go to my room first and put the pyjamas on the bed, then I walk to the bathroom to get in the shower, of course I use Kate's gels and shampoos.

When I'm finished showering I dry myself with a towel and put on the clothes and boots, I grab the hair brush from the cupboard and I walk back towards Kate's room while brushing my hair at the same time, I grab Kate's hair dryer from her wardrobe and plug it in to the wall, I start the long process of drying and detangling my hair.

I make my way back to the living room where Kate is still sitting watching TV, she looks up I enter and grabs the remote clicking the off button, I watch the screen go black, she walks up to me smiling.

"Ready to go then" she asks.

"Yeah, lets go" I answer returning her smile.

Together we walk to out the front door and make our way down the apartment building stairway to the main door of the building, the grocery store is just round the corner and up the street so we decide to walk instead of taking Kate's car, As we're walking down the street I look back at my red Audi and consider making a run for it, Kate forgot to take my car key's off me last night, but I don't, Kate is a faster runner than me so she would catch me in a few seconds, and she's much stronger than me so I wouldn't be able to fight against her, it would just end in her dragging me back to the flat and locking me in, so I face forward again and continue to walk beside her in the direction of the grocery store.

When we get there I notice the store is pretty quiet, I look at the time on my phone and realise it's late morning so mostly everyone is at work, then I feel horrified as I remember I'm meant to be at work right now.

"Shit Kate I'm meant to be at work, I'll get fired if I don't turn up" I say and I can't help the getting the faint hope that she'll agree to let me work, then it will be easier for Christian to get me back.

"Oh Ana you're so silly, Christian is also your boss remember, he won't fire you, he'll understand you want some girly time with your best friend" she says.

"But surely I could still go to work then come back home with you" I say desperately.

"I wish that could happen Ana, I really do, especially since I know how much you love your job, but I know Christian will be able to stop me from seeing you and will be able to take you away so I can't protect you, and I can't let that happen, so no more work for you" she says.

"But what if I promised that I would come back to the apartment everyday once I'm finished, at least then I will get to see Christian, I'll just tell him that we're spending some girly time together so I'm staying with you for a while" I tell her and inside I am begging her to believe me.

"Let me think about it, I'll let you know in a couple of days" she says and I know that's the best I'm going to get, if I continue to press the matter she will get suspicious that I want to get away and that is the last thing I need because then she will be constantly watching me, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket but I don't look at it, I'll wait until I'm alone in case its Christian with a plan and Kate sees.

Christian pov (the night before).

I kiss Ana goodbye at the elevator, I'm so proud of her for wanting to go out on her own, she's done it a couple of times since the case ended and Jack was put in jail, its easy to see she feels so much safer now, she has only gone shopping nearby in town the couple of times she's been out, of course she's never been completely on her own, I assigned her a personnel security guard, his name is Luke Sawyer, she lets him know every time she's going out and he goes with her, he keeps his distance to give her privacy and a bit of independence, and she's allowed to drive in her own car with him driving in another one behind her, tonight though, Sawyer had a family emergency so he has the night off, Ana has agreed to pick her friend up at the airport, normally I wouldn't agree to this, but no one knows who Ana is yet so the press won't endanger her, and the airport is a very busy place, so I've agreed that just this once she can go on her own, I tell her I love her and she says it back with a giggle as the elevator doors close and she's no longer in sight, I stand there for a couple of seconds then turn and walk towards my office deciding to get some work down so I can spend the rest of the night with Ana when she gets home.

Half an hour later I have gotten through most of the paper work and emails I had to write and respond to when my phone rings, I pull it out my pocket to see its Ana.

"Hey baby what's up" I ask.

"Christian, I can't stay on the phone long so just listen ok" she whispers.

"Ana what's going on why are you whispering" I start panicking right away.

"Kate's freaking out, she won't let me leave she's locked the door, she thinks if she's not with me 24/7 that I'll get hurt again, so she's holding me captive in the apartment" she says.

"Ok baby hang tight, I'll get help to get out, she probably means well, but her worry might make her unstable, I'll get you out soon" I promise.

"Ok I should go, I love you bye" she says.

"I love you to Bye baby" and I hang up, I put the phone back into my pocket.

I walk out of my office and head towards the security office where Taylor is, I open the door and walk in, he looks up as I sit down in the chair opposite him, I start to explain what's going on, Once I'm finished he suggests we call the police, I refuse, if the police are informed them the newspapers will most likely find out and I don't want the world to known I'm dating Ana yet, I want her to enjoy some freedom by remaining anonymous, and plus I don't think her friend means any harm, her guilt and worry has clouded her mind, after all if she hadn't have let Jack take Ana home that night at the club then none of that would have happened, I explain this to Taylor and he agrees, as we start to go through varies ways that we can get Ana away from Kate, the night moves on into the early hours of the morning.

Christian's pov (the next morning).

Taylor and I were awake all night talking and discussing different ways to get my Ana back, we've settled on the way we think would be the quickest and safest way, first I text Ana and tell her that the next time Kate needs to go out that she needs to make up an excuse like she's not feeling well or something like that and wants to stay at the house, Taylor and I will be waiting outside in a car by this time, since Kate and I have never met she won't know what any of my cars look like so hopefully she won't pay us too much attention, then when she's gone we'll head up to the apartment and try to find a way in.

At this moment we're on our way to the apartment building, we're just around the corner from it when I see two girls walking down the street and entering a grocery store I recognise Ana straight away, Taylor asks me what we should do and I tell him to continue to the apartment building, I pull out my phone and start to text Ana.

 _ **Hey baby, I'm in the black Audi across the street from Kate's apartment building, I have a plan to get you out, I just need you to do two things, the next time Kate says she has to go out, make up an excuse that your not feeling well and would like to just stay in the flat and lie down, when she's gone I'll press the buzzer for the flat and I need you to let me in, then search the apartment as best you can to find a spare key, if you can't find one we'll find another way, when I'm outside the flat door I'll call your phone and we'll talk that way, I love you and miss Ana, I will get you back soon, just act normal and keep her happy.**_

 _ **Love Christian.**_

I hit the send button as Taylor parks across the street, we have a good view of the apartment door, we don't have to wait long until the girls come back round the corner, they enter the building and disappear from sight.

Half an hour later Kate comes out of the door and walks down the street, I watch her go waiting for her to turn the corner, I didn't expect her to come out again tonight, I expected nothing to happen until tomorrow, I climb out of the car and run to the front door of the building, I press the buzzer and wait for Ana to grant me entrance, that's when I hear my name being called.

"Christian" it sounds like a male voice, I turn around to see a man coming towards me.

"Who are you" I ask him.

"I'm Josie, a friend of Ana's, she called me and explained what was going on, I have a spare key to the apartment so I came over thinking it would be quicker than wasting time searching upstairs for one" he explains.

I hear Ana's voice through the small speaker on the door.

"Its true Christian he has a key and I know him" this puts me at ease

"Do you have the key on you" I ask him, he nods and hands me a small silver key, I take and tell him to guard the door, Taylor has gone to the corner to watch for Kate and is prepared to distract her if necessary.

I run up the stairs towards the apartment, when I reach it I'm out of breath but I don't pause for a second, I unlock the door and push it open, I feel rather than see Ana launch herself into my arms, she lets go quickly and say's

"I have my car keys, we can drive in mine and the security can follow us so we don't have to come for it".

"Good idea baby" I agree and I close and relock the door so at least Kate won't be robbed, we run back down the stairs and out the main door, Josie follows us to Ana's car, and we all get in, I'm in the drivers seat, Ana's in the passenger and Josie in the back, Ana gives me the keys and I start the engine, before I drive off I grab my phone dial Taylor's number and put it on speaker, I drive away as the phone is ringing, Taylor's voice comes through the phone seconds later, we turn the corner to see he is talking to Kate, Ana ducks down and Kate doesn't take any notice of the car.

"Mr Grey" Taylor says through the phone.

"Taylor we are in Ana's red Audi, we just drove past you, the other car is still parked where we left it for you to use, we did this to save a return trip for Ana's car" I explain to him.

"Very good sir, Miss Kavanagh doesn't seem aware of the rescue just yet but she has now departed and heading toward the building so I doubt it will be very long" he tells me.

"Ok Taylor, return to the other car and meet us at Escala, bye for now we'll see you there" I say.

"Goodbye sir" he says and we both end the call, we continue to drive in silence until we reach my apartment building.

I park in one of my spaces and we all take the elevator up to the penthouse, when we get in to the living room, Josie finally breaks the long silence.

"Do you guys want me to stay and help when Kate gets here" he asks, I like him he seems to care for Ana and wants to help us, although I'm a but worried about how much he cares for her.

"Yes, Josie that would be helpful" Ana says.

He nods his head and now all we have to do is wait for the storm to come, it doesn't take long as soon Taylor enters and tells us.

"Miss Kavanagh's car wasn't far behind me I could see it just a couple of cars down from me, she should be here soon".

He stands beside us and we hear the elevator ping and the doors slide open, the double foyer doors open and Kate emerges looking pissed off.

"ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE" she screams at the top of her voice.

And here comes the storm….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ana Pov.

I tense when I hear Kate practically scream my full name as she enters the living room.

"How on earth am I meant to keep you safe if you leave the apartment unattended, you promised me you wouldn't do that" she yells at me.

"Miss Kavannagh please calm down or I will have to remove you from the building" the man I now know is Christian's security and is called Taylor explains calmly to Kate.

I see Kate take a deep breath in, and relax herself then she asks

"Ana why did you go against my orders and break your promise to me by leaving the house" she asks.

"Kate I wanted to see Christian because I love him and I missed him, I'm sorry I broke my promise but it was for a good reason" I try to explain her hoping she won't freak out again.

"Ok Ana I understand but we should probably get going now, it is late and I'm sure you're as tired as I am" she says, I feel Christian wrap his arm around me and before I can he answers Kate for me.

"Ana isn't going back with you, I can protect her just fine" he tries to tell her.

"Ha I can protect her better than you ever will" Kate tries to argue.

"Really, you think keeping her locked away in a building all day and night so her mental health is at risk is protecting her, I have security, no one can enter the apartment without my securities or my permission and they also need the elevator code to get up here, so I can assure you she's a lot safer here than some apartment, just out if curiosity, you managed to be coming up here in the elevator before you were given access and the code, how" he asks her.

"I found the code in one of Ana's jackets, I'm guessing she wrote it so she wouldn't forget it" this is correct, I can sometimes be forgetful so I figured better be safe than sorry.

"And let us not forget Miss Kavannagh that the reason Mr Hyde even got a hold of Ana is because you let him take her home in the first place when she was passed out and had no way of protecting herself, and yet you have the cheek to say she is only safe with you" he growls at her, I realise now that this is true, I never thought about it before but it was very unsafe and stupid of Kate to let Jack take me home.

Kate says nothing she just stands there, then her eyes start to shine and she breaks down, she falls to the floor sobbing, I rush to her side and pull her into my arms trying to soothe her.

"I know it's all my fault, I was just so drunk, I was practically on another world, I didn't know what I was doing, I'm so sorry Ana, I never would have let him take you home, I don't know what got into me, the music was so loud, I thought maybe he was just taking you out for fresh air, I didn't realise you had passed out, I thought I could make up for it by protecting you, and I thought the only way to that was to keep you with me at all times, I'm sorry I tried to lock you away I see now that you're safer with Christian" she starts shaking uncontrollably and Christian comes to help me take her to the couch.

Ana pov

It's been roughly about an hour since Kate arrived and confessed what happened that night, I feel sorry for her, I didn't realise she was blaming herself for this, Christians house manager who has only just appeared brings Kate some coffee, she's calmed down and is sipping it slowly.

"Are you going to call the police" she looks up at Christian and he softens his face toward her.

"No, I understand you were being controlled by your guilt and just wanted to see Ana was safe, I will not be contacted the police, and don't blame yourself for that night, you didn't Ana would pass out from the alcohol I'm sure if you had you would have drunk less to keep an eye on her, unfortunately we can't see the future which means these things can happen" he says.

Kate smiles gratefully at him.

"I should probably head home, it is late and I'm really tired" she says standing.

"sawyer will take you home, Oh and Katherine have you heard from my brother Elliot, he was the guy you were dancing with that night he told me about you and Ana" this is news to me as Christian has never mentioned this before.

"The last I heard of him was when I was on holiday, after that night we started dating then when I went on holiday he came with me, we went out to a bar and had a couple of drinks, I went out for some fresh air on my own and when I came back, he wasn't at our table, I decided to go to the toilet and when I entered I heard moans coming from one of the stalls, not thinking anything of it I went to the next stall, when I was finished and about to wash my hand the couple emerged from the stall, it was Elliot, I ended it with him, and I never saw him again, so I don't even know if he came back here or not" Kate explains, I feel sad because I didn't know she had been hurt again, I'm always there for her when a relationship goes wrong but this time I wasn't I didn't even know about it. 

"If only we had of known each other then Kate, I could've warned you about that, Elliot hasn't been able to stay faithful to any of the girls he's been with, I'm very sorry for how he treated you" Christian says

"It's ok I can see you're different" she says and hugs me, then she follows another security guard I'm guessing is Sawyer towards the elevator.

I turn to Christian and smile at him, I feel very tired and drained.

"Can we go to sleep, my energy is completely gone" I ask him.

"Of course baby, Jose you can sleep in a guest room if you want, Gail will show you to one" Christian tells my other best friend.

We say good night and we walk towards Christian's room, I put on some pyjamas and climb into bed, I fall asleep in Christian's arms finally glad to be home.

Kate pov

I'm sitting in the front of one of Christians cars as the man who I think is called Sawyer drives me home, I feel shit about what I did to Ana, I was just so consumed with the guilt I couldn't control myself, I need to distract myself, I turn to Sawyer hoping to have a conversation with him.

"Is sawyer your first name" I ask him, knowing it can be used as both a first and last name.

"No Miss, its Luke, Luke Sawyer" he answers.

"Mmmmm Luke, that's a nice name, please call me Kate" I say politely.

He smiles and winks at me, I feel the all too familiar dampness between my legs when I get a closer look at his gorgeous shining eyes, I take the time to look over the rest of him now that his eyes are off me and back on the road, it's hard to tell because he's sitting down but it looks like he's in great shape, his body is muscular and strong, I look back to his face and enjoy his good looks, before I know it we are pulling up outside the apartment, I get out of the car and walk towards the main door, I hear Luke following me and smile, I already have a plan, I don't want to be alone tonight and so I might convince him to stay the night, and if he agrees well then there's no harm in enjoying each others company to the fullest is there, I open the main door and smile when I hear him follow me up the stairs to my floor, I unlock my flat door and step in, I turn around to face him.

"Do you want to come in for a couple of drinks" I ask him.

"I should be getting back" he says.

I bat my eyelashes and put on the sexiest, most seductive pout I can.

"You have to go back to work" I say pretending to be sad.

"No I actually have the rest of the night off" he says, so I change my pout into a seductive lust filled smile.

"So you're telling me you would rather go home now and be alone, instead of spending a couple of hours in my company" I say in a husky seductive voice.

Luke's professional face slips away and I see his cheeks heat up and his eyes cloud over with lust, this will be easier than I thought, I step backwards and make the come hither sign with my finger, he follows me and shuts my door, I turn and walk into the kitchen.

"Please sit down" I say seductively.

He sits on a stool at the kitchen table and I grab two glasses and a bottle of white wine, I fill each glass and sit beside him, after a few minutes of sipping our wine and waiting to see if he'll make a move on me, I pretend to accidentally knock my wine onto the floor, the wine make a clear puddle on the floor and bits of beautiful crystal lay scattered from the smashed glass.

"Oops I'll just clean that up" I say and hop of the stool and grab a tea towel.

"I can help" he quickly says and moves to get off the stool.

"No no, you stay there I've got it" I say and watch as he settles back into the stool, I bend down and cover the wine and glass with the towel so we don't forget about it and hurt ourselves by standing on it.

I move so I'm in front of him and start to slide my hands up his thighs towards his dick, he looks down startled but doesn't stop me, I start to rub him and he moans, he's growing and hardening beneath my hand already, I undo his button and pull his zipper down, I take him out and start to rub him fast and hard, his moans are getting louder, since I'm only wearing a skirt, I pull my panties down and stand up to straddle him, I lower myself onto him and start to move, he is huge and feels better than I thought, within only moments I am screaming in pleasure and it doesn't take either of us long to climax, he lifts me with my legs wrapped around his waist, I tell him where my bedroom is and he takes me there, he lays me on the bed and strips us of the rest of our clothes, we spend the rest of the night in heated passion…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ana pov

It's been five months since Kate went crazy, she's a lot better now and understands that I'm safe with Christian, everything is going well and everyone is starting to settle down, I go out on my own now and I no longer feel scared of Jack, since he's behind bars, of course I'm never really on my own, Christian appointed Sawyer my personnel security guard, he goes everywhere with me, I'm also sparking a friendship with Christians house manager Gail Jones, we both share a love of cooking and spend dinner times preparing dinner together, I can't help the smile as I walk down the street with Kate thinking of how good life is, we enter a shop and we start looking round the place.

"Damn Ana, do you have any ideas at all" Kate asks.

"No I was just hoping if I looked long enough I would find something" I answer her.

"It's so hard trying to get a gift for someone who already has everything" Kate says.

"How do you think I feel, your just helping me look, I'm the one who has to give it to him and say its from me, what if he doesn't like it" I say sadly.

It's a week until Christian's birthday and I'm really struggling to find him a gift because he doesn't need anything, he has plenty of cologne and clothes and I don't have any ideas for something he could do in his free time.

"Awwwww Ana Christian loves you and I know he will love what ever you get him, tell you what how about we focus on getting me a dress for the party and then you might see something if you're not really looking" she suggests I agree and we head out towards the dress shop across the street, Christians parents are having their yearly coping together event, they normally have a different theme every year and since Christians birthday is on the same night they normally have the party, they're making it half a birthday party as well, it will start with some present opening, then the normal sit down dinner, then some birthday cake and finally the auction, so its like two parties rolling into one, of course the birthday things are a surprise, Christian thinks its just the normal charity party itself, we're only looking for a dress for Kate because Christian says he's already gotten me one and I'm not allowed to see it until the night.

We enter the dress shop and Kate goes towards a silky floor length strapless plum number.

"Oh Kate that would look so gorgeous on you, you have to try it on" I tell her.

She takes it and practically runs to the changing rooms, I giggle and follow her, I sit on the white chair just outside them and wait as Kate disappears inside.

Five minutes later, Kate emerges from behind the curtain and she looks stunning.

"So much for hunting, I think we found our winner, it looks so good on you" I tell her.

"I know this is definitely the one, it fits me perfectly as well, I'll go get changed and then pay for it" and she's away back behind the curtain.

I get up off the chair and go to the front of the shop and look around the busy town we're in, something catches my eye in the window of an arts and craft shop, it's a model glider that you build from scratch and you can paint it once it's finished, Christian loves planes and gliders, he took me gliding once and it was so scary but so much fun, I decide this is the perfect birthday present for him, I hear Kate calling my name and I turn to see her walking towards me.

"Where to now" she asks.

"The small arts and crafts shop across the road I've found the perfect gift for Christian" I tell her, then turn and walk as fast as I can towards the shop, I hear Kate running after me, she finally catches up as I enter the shop, I go straight to the counter.

"Hi there I was wandering if you could tell me how much the glider is in the window" I ask the assistant.

"Yes it cost £8, would you like to purchase it" she asks and she gives me a sweet smile.

"Yes please" I tell her, she walks towards the window and grabs the glider.

"Here we are, so is it a gift for a special boy" she asks.

"Yes but not my son, it's my boyfriends birthday and he loves gliders so I thought this would be perfect" I explain.

"I'm sure he'll love it then" she says and she's still smiling, her cheeks must be sore by the end of the day if she smiles this much.

I give her the money for it and she puts it in a bag and hands it to me.

"Thank you so much" I say and walk away.

"So, I'm thinking we have lunch and then we head home, I'm starting to miss Sawyer" Kate says and I look to see a dreamy smile on her face.

"How are things going with him" I ask her, Kate told me a couple of days after that night about her and Sawyer having sex when he took her home, she wanted it to be a one night stand but explained that as the night went on Luke was being so sweet with her that she could feel they were meant to be more, so they agreed to start dating.

"Oh Ana the more I get to know him the more I like him, these past five months of dating him have been great and I think, I think I'm falling for him" she says and she giggles.

"That's amazing Kate I'm so glad you're happy" we enter a small café so we can have lunch together.

 _ **One week later, the night of the party.**_

Ana pov

Christian helps to secure the sliver necklace around my neck, I look at myself in the mirror, I'm wearing the dress that Christian got me, it's a floor length silver strapless and I love it.

We're now ready to leave for the party, we walk towards the foyer and enter the elevator, Taylor opens both our doors for us and then drives us towards Christians parents house in Bellevue, when we get there I'm shocked how beautiful it is, they've set up a huge party tent behind the house, we walk in and Mia comes running up to us to say hi, the rest of the family follow her, as we chat I take the time to look over the whole place, its decorated with lights and has a dance floor in the middle, we follow the family to a table where we all sit except Carrick, he excuses himself, he disappears and Mia starts talking to me, a few minutes later we hear Carrick's voice come over the speakers.

"Hey everyone, I hope you are all feeling well tonight, I'm glad to announce that all our guests have arrived and the night can begin, as some of you have noticed we don't seem to have a theme like we normally do, well I would like to announce that tonight's theme is my son Christians birthday, since it was on the same night as our yearly charity event and we didn't want to cancel we thought we would celebrate them both as one party, so to start off we have present opening anyone with a gift for Christian this is the moment to give it him, thank you very much for attending tonight" Carrick finishes his speech and gets off the large stage and comes toward the table.

A crowd starts to form around our table, the family gives Christian their gifts first, when it comes time for me to give him my gift I take it out of my purse and hand it to him, I lean forward and whisper in his ear.

"Happy birthday handsome, I love you and I hope you like it" I sit back and watch as he smiles and starts to tear the silver wrapping paper off the gift to reveal the glider, I smile when I see his eyes light up as he examines the box.

"Ana baby I love it, thank you so much" he leans over and kisses me.

"I'm glad you like it, I would or not, I don't know if you like things like that were you have to build it up" I explain.

"I've never done one before but I've always wanted to try it" he's grinning from ear to ear and he kisses me again.

"I'm going to love you forever, I hope you're ok with that" he says.

"Do I have a choice" I say playfully.

"Not really" he chuckles, I giggle back at him and then Christian turns his attention back to the guests so he can accept their gifts, I watch him and smile every time his eyes light up when he opens a new gift, even people who didn't know it was his birthday so don't have gifts are coming up to wish him a happy birthday.

The crowd starts to calm down and everyone returns to their seats, the last present has been opened and just like the rest of them Christian loves it, Carrick takes to the stage once again and all eyes are on him.

"On behalf of Christian I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight, the birthday gifts and birthday wishes, now dinner will be ready in a few minutes so we can all just take the time to relax and Christian can put his gifts in his car or in the main house which ever he prefers, once again thank you all very much" he gets of the stage and comes to sit at the table, Christian stands and I get up to help him, with our arms loaded with all the gifts we excuse ourselves from the table and walk out to the front where the cars are parked, Taylor and Sawyer see us coming and jump out the front seats to open the boot of the car, we start to pile as many of the gifts as possible inside but it soon becomes obvious they won't all fit, so we have to put the rest in the back seat leaving no room for us.

"The party will still be a while yet, do you think you can get all this home and then drive back tonight, its ok if we have to stay behind a little longer after the party as long as it won't be too late" Christian says to Taylor.

"Mr Grey I don't feel comfortable leaving you here unprotected" Taylor tries to resist.

"We won't be, Sawyer can stay here, you have Mrs Jones number so she can come down and help with the gifts, just leave them on the bed and floor of my bedroom and I'll put them away when we get home" Christian says.

"You'll be alright on your own" Taylor asks Sawyer just to make sure.

"Yes sir, I should be fine, I have your number I'll call you if something goes wrong" he reassures Taylor, Taylor nods his head then gets in the car, Christian goes to the car and speaks through the window.

"There's security here as well remember and anyone who arrives need to press the intercom at the gates and be granted access before they can get in, we should be fine, plus it won't take long to drive there and back, an hour and a half two hours at the most" Christian says as a last attempt to reassure him, Taylor nods starts the engine and drives off, we hear Carrick's voice on the speakers from inside announcing that dinner is ready.

"Well I guess we should get back, Sawyer we'll get you a seat so you can sit down at the entrance" Christian alerts him.

"Yes sir" Sawyer says.

We all walk back towards the huge party tent, I know they're called something else but I can't remember what so I'll just call it a party tent, Christian grabs Sawyer a chair to sit on and we walk back to our table just as the waiters start to bring the starter course out.

The starter course and main meal tasted amazing, we all talk amongst ourselves as the tables are cleared and fresh spoons are laid out for dessert, after a few minutes the lights are dimmed down, the waiters enter the tent with a huge candle lit cake and everyone starts to sing happy birthday, the waiters place the cake in front of Christian and I can see his eyes are welling up, I take his hand and smile at him, he returns it, I see a flash and turn to see grace taking photographs of us, once the songs over they let Christian cut the cake, then its dished out everyone, it tastes nice and sweet, its chocolate Christians favourite, after dessert its time for the auction, then the rest of the night will be filed with dancing and socializing.

The auction went good and Christian even bought a new property, a house in Aspen, there was a first dance auction that I found out at the last minute I was apart of, of course I had nothing to worry about, Christian won and we are now swaying to a nice slow song on the dance floor, I notice someone sitting beside Sawyer and see that Taylor's back, I'm glad because I'm starting to feel tired.

"You ok baby" Christian asks me

"Yes I just feel really tired all of a sudden" I tell him.

"Do you want to head home and get some sleep" he asks.

"Only if you want to" I mumble as the tiredness gets stronger.

I hear Christian chuckle.

"Ok baby just give me a second, I need to do something first, follow me" he takes my hand and leads me towards the stage, we climb the stairs leading to it and stand in the centre, Christian grabs the microphone and call the crowds attention.

"I would just like to personally thank you all for coming tonight, my girlfriend Ana is feeling very tired so we are getting ready to leave, bit I wanted to say something first" Christian then turns to me and gets down on one knee, my heart stops, he takes my hand and starts to speak.

"Ana, I have loved you from the moment I first saw you, you're my world, my everything, I've never wanted anything in life as much as I want you and I'm ready to take the next step" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black velvet box.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, will be my forever, will you marry me" and he opens the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond encrusted ring.

I stand there frozen in shock, he's never even gave the slightest hint about doing this, I can't believe it, it's so unexpected, but I know it's everything I want, and I somehow push away the shock long enough to say.

"Yes, I'd be honoured to marry you Christian Trevelyan Grey" I say, he slides the ring onto my finger then lifts me up and spins me around, when he puts me down he kisses me and whispers.

"I love you".

"I love you" I whisper back.

We walk off the stage and one by one everyone surrounds us to say congratulations, the family hug the both us, we also start to say goodnight as we get ready to leave, I hear Mia complain that we can't stay to celebrate our engagement further, I wish we could but I'm just so tired, we walk to the car, where Taylor and Sawyer are now waiting, the both congratulate us as we get in, we thank them and they drive us home, once we get in we end up moving all the gifts onto a chair in the bedroom both too tired to sort them out, we put on some pyjamas and go to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

One month later.

Ana pov.

I stand in front of the floor length mirror in Mia's room, the last month has gone by really quickly, which is what we wanted. After waking up the morning after Christian's birthday party we decided over breakfast that we didn't want to wait and would start planning the wedding straight away, we set the date for a month away and here we are, we decided to have it on the grounds of Bellevue. My hair is pulled back into a bun and my floor length dress is diamond encrusted on the corset and the skirt is lacy, I hear the door open and Grace walks into the room.

"Oh Ana you look beautiful darling girl" she says smiling at me.

"Thank you Grace" I say.

"How do you feel" she asks.

"Excited but nervous" I answer truthfully.

"Well it's time to go down and make you Mrs Grey" she says.

I hear two voices cheering behind me and I turn to see Kate and Mia looking gorgeous in their dresses, we leave the room and walk downstairs heading out the back door and through the garden, Kate is in front then it's Mia then me. I can see the aisle now and I take a deep breath when I see a familiar pair of grey eyes meet my ones, I smile and everyone else disappears, all I see is him.

We walk at a steady pace down the aisle and it feels like it takes forever for us to reach it, finally Kate and Mia stand to the side and I turn to stand face to face with Christian, we smile at each other and it feels like this was all meant to be.

"You may all be seated" the priest who is marrying is says to the small gathering of family and friends, they as told and take their seats.

"Friends we have gathered here today to share with Ana and Christian an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one" the priest begins the ceremony.

"Marriage is about loving, respecting, committing and supporting each other, it's about trust and helping each other stay strong, knowing that no matter how hard life gets you'll always have each other and I now ask you to say your vows, Christian if you would repeat after me please" the priest looks to Christian.

"I Christian Trevelyan Grey, take you Anastasia Rose Steele to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before, I will trust you and respect you., laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together, I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live" Christian repeats each word that the minister says perfectly and now it's my turn.

"Ana if you will please repeat after me, I Anastasia Rose Steele take you Christian Trevelyan Grey to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before, I will trust you and respect you., laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together, I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live" I repeat the exact same vow to Christian.

"And now I will ask for the rings to be presented" the priest says, being the best man sawyer comes forward and hands Christian my ring first, he slides it onto my finger and says.

"I Christian give you Ana this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" he smiles at me and I smile back at him and take his ring from sawyer, and repeating what he said slide the ring onto his finger.

"I Ana give you Christina this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and commitment to you".

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest says, and we kiss the place is surrounded by applause and cheers.

"I now present to you Mr and Mrs Trevelyan Grey" the priest says and linking arms Christian and I start walking back towards the house where in the back garden another party tent has been set up for the reception, I have chosen to stay in my wedding dress for the party and then change before we leave, I have always wanted to have my first dance in my wedding dress, we go into the house and wait for the guests to move into the party tent, Carrick comes out to tell us they're ready for us and together we leave the house and walk towards the tent, we stop outside and wait to be announced.

"Ladies and gentleman please give a warm welcome to our newly wedded couple Mr and Mrs Christian Trevelyan Grey" we hear Carrick's voice over the speakers and take that as our cue to enter the tent, as we walk in we are surrounded by applause and cheers once again, we walk to the middle of the dance floor, I still have my veil and everything on because I wanted it to be as special as possible for our first dance.

I wrap my arms around Christians neck and his are around my waist and we hear Jessie Ware's say you love me starts to play, I smile as I remember it was Christian's idea to have this as our wedding song, I had never heard it before and when he played it for me I fell in love with it and agreed, we sway and dance in time to the slow rhythm of the song, all the while gazing into each others eyes, the song and dance ends to quickly for my liking and Carrick announces it's time to cut the cake, it's wheeled in to sit in front of Christian and I and we cut it as the photographer takes photos, once that's done it's taken over to the small buffet table and cut into to slices and put on plates, along with the other food for people to help themselves.

After a few more dances and some food and cake Christian suggests we get ready to leave and I agree, we walk back across the back garden to the house and go upstairs to Christian's room, I pull out the knee length plum dress that I've decided to wear on the journey, I go to take my veil off when Christian takes hold of my arm stopping me.

"Not so fast baby girl" he say's seductively in my ear.

"I want to be the one to peel you out of that beautiful dress he say's lowering my arm to the side of my body.

He reaches up and being gentle not to pull my hair takes my veil off, he places it on the chair at the side of the bed the he slowly drags the zipper down my dress too slowly for my liking, because my dress is strapless and doesn't hug my body it slips to the floor pooling at my feet, I'm wearing a white corset, panties and thigh length stockings, I step out of my dress and picking it up Christian lays it on top of my veil on the chair, he turns me around to so his eyes can scan my body, I no longer feel shy when he does this, I feel completely comfortable with my body when I'm with him, he steps toward me again and unzips the corset, it slides from my body and he takes full advantage of my now bare chest, he kisses and teases my nipples for a few minutes then he backs me up and lowers me onto the bed, he slides each stocking down my legs and throws them to the floor, my panties soon join them, I'm now naked on the bed he stands up and takes a minute to admire the view, then he starts to strip, I watch and can feel myself getting wetter and wetter as more of his body is revealed, once he's naked he lays on top of me and places a kiss on my lips slides himself our groans echo around the room as we make love as husband and wife.

Christian helps to zip up my dress, he's wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and I'm in my plum dress, smiling we hold hands as we walk down stairs and out the front door, everyone's standing in two rows one on each side, as we walk down the line towards the wedding limo they shower us with rice, when we get to the car at the end of the line, our family is there, we all hug and say goodbye, there are a few tears as we get in the car that will take us to the airport so we can travel to the destination of our honeymoon, I have no idea where we are going Christian wants it to be a surprise, as the car drives through the grounds gates and away from the house I feel sad that we will be away for a few months but happy to have some time alone with my man.

When we get to the airport the staff come and take our luggage to the plane where it is loaded up, Christian and I board and sit in the comfy leather seats, of course Christian would have a private jet, it even has a bedroom, we are served champagne then asked to fasten our seat belts for the take off, the plane races down the tarmac and is soon in the air, we are allowed to unfasten our seat belts and relax, I feel excited but nervous, I wonder where we are going.

"London" I hear him say next to me.

"And yes you said that out loud" he answers my unspoken question.

My eyes light up like a thousand stars I have always wanted to visit London.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _ **Hey guy's please don't kill me but I'm not writing about Ana and Christians honeymoon because it's just going to be the same as it was in the book, and I haven't read the books in a while so if I did write about it I would have to put the story on hold until I read the book with their honeymoon to refresh my memory and I get really busy during the week with school so it will take me a while to read it which means the story will be on hold for a while, so I thought it would be better if there was no honeymoon chapter, I can't even remember how long they honeymooned for that's why the chapter starts a year after their marriage and it's a month since they got back.**_

Ana pov

It's been a year since Christian and I got married, we honeymooned for the whole year because we had so much fun we didn't want it to end, but unfortunately it did, we've been back for a about a month now and things couldn't have been better, since we're married now it was impossible to hide our relationship from the rest of the GEH workers, but they didn't react the way I thought they would they were very supportive and I never get any sly nasty looks from them so I think they've accepted it, Even though we're married Christian and I haven't spoke about our future, so for safety I've still been getting my birth control shot because he hasn't mentioned it, I still need to find out from Hannah my assistant, oh yeah I should also mention that Christian bought a publishing house and moved it to the GEH building, he called it Grey publishing it, but the best part is he made me his second in command, so I now have my own assistant, she arranges all my meeting and appointments for me, she emailed me while I was on the honeymoon to tell me that she had to move some of my less important appointments to a later date to make room for more important ones, she didn't tell me which ones though.

I look at the time on my computer and see it's lunch time, I put everything away neatly in my desk drawers and grabbing my bag and jacket, leave my office to meet Christian for lunch, we're going to the little café across the road, It's nice and quiet there so we like to go there often, as I walk through the main floor lobby, I see Christian standing at the reception desk with Taylor his head of security and Sawyer is following behind me.

"Hi boy's" I say as a get nearer to them.

"Hello Mrs Grey" Taylor greets me.

"Hi baby" Christian also greets me giving me a long kiss on the lips, we break apart and smile at each other.

We start walking towards the exit and Taylor and Sawyer follow behind as always keeping their distance to give us our privacy, we cross the road to where the café is and choose a table once we enter, Christian goes and orders for us, I wait as he stands in the small cue at the counter, they're obviously quiet today because within a few minutes Christian has been served and places our order on the table, we talk easily as we eat, all too soon lunch is over and we have to go back to work, we walk back across the street and enter the main building, we enter the elevator and push the buttons for both our floors, halfway way up Christian steps forward and presses the stop button, standing in front of me he whispers seductively in my ear.

"I can't wait any longer, I need to be inside you baby" as soon as the last word leaves his mouth he pins me to the elevator wall and starts to kiss me harder than he has before, I kiss him back just as hard and start unbuckling his belt, he reaches up my skirt and pulls my panties down, I take him out of his boxers and rub him, he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, he slowly slides inside of me, too slow.

"Please Christian faster" I beg him.

"You want me to go faster baby" he asks seductively.

"Yes please Christian" I moan and gasp.

He picks up the pace but only slightly.

"This fast enough baby" he asks.

"No please Christian fuck me hard and fast" I gasp out, and without saying another word he is soon pounding me like there's no tomorrow and it feels so good, its not long before we are both consumed by our orgasms, as we start to come down from our high Christian helps me unwrap my legs from his waist and lowers me to the floor, we fix our clothing and I stand cuddled into his chest thankful that Sawyer and Taylor missed the elevator because they were too busy talking that they didn't realise Christian and I had left the café and therefore couldn't catch up before we were in the elevator, Christian presses the button for the elevator to move again then twirls me round so I'm facing him, I giggle and he smiles.

"I love you my beautiful wife" Christian tells me.

"I love you my handsome husband" I say back and the elevator arrives on my floor and we kiss each other goodbye, I head back to my office missing him already, I get settled back in my office and see Luke coming to stand outside my door, I smile as he looks puffed out and know that they rushed to catch up to us.

I'm in the back of one of our other cars because Christian had a last minute meeting for a company that needs financial help, so I'm heading home alone for now but he said he shouldn't be long as its in Seattle, Sawyer parks in the apartments underground garage, he opens my door for me and I see a woman in a suit standing with what looks like a medical bag at the elevator, as I walk closer I see it's doctor Greene, Christian hired her as my birth control doctor, I call her and she turns to me.

"Ahhhhh there you are Mrs Grey, I need to talk to you urgently, about this months appointment" she explains.

"I'm so sorry, Christian and I were at work I hope you weren't waiting long" I ask her.

"No I only just arrived can we go up and have a chat" she asks.

"Of course" I say and press the call button on the elevator.

We walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

"I've been meaning to ask my assistant Hannah when my next appointment is with you" I tell her.

"Mrs Grey you're last appointment was three months after your wedding, when you came to you're last shot and told me you were going on your honeymoon I didn't realise you were going for a year or I would've given you back up, the shot only lasts for three months" she says and I stare at her horrified.

"That means I have gone most of the year without sexual protection" I gasp.

"Exactly, I know you haven't been taking the sot long so that mistake is easily made, however it isn't a good mistake to make for a couple who don't want a baby at that time" she says.

"Christian and I haven't really talked about it" I say.

"I figured as much, here take this and go to the bathroom" she says and she hands me a box from her bag, I look at it to see it's a pregnancy test, I nod my head and excuse myself, I go to the bathroom in our bedroom and do the test, as soon as I'm done I go back out to the living room and hand the test to doctor Greene, we both watch the test carefully and after a few seconds a tiny coloured line appears in the screen.

"What does that colour mean" I ask her as I've never taken a pregnancy test before.

"Well Mrs Grey it means….."

 _ **Hey guy's one more note please don't kill me for leaving it on a cliff-hanger like that, I know you will all be dying to see the results.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 _ **Hey guy's I'm happy to say my friend is doing a lot better, the cancer seems to be gone for now and all that's left to do is hope and pray it doesn't come back, I would like to thank you all for the well wishes I passed them onto my friend and she is very grateful, I managed to get some time to write this chapter but I haven't been very well myself as I had to get a tooth removed and have been in a lot of pain so I don't know if I'll be able to go back to posting every weekend just yet, its only because I have taken very strong painkillers and I'm not as sore that I'm able to write, so lets start this new chapter hope you like it.**_

Ana pov

"Well Mrs Grey it means you're pregnant" Doctor Greene says.

The blood drains from my face.

"I take it this wasn't planned" doctor Greene guesses.

"No it wasn't" I answer her truthfully.

"Have you and Christian even talked about children and if that's something you're both interested in" she asks.

"No we were just enjoying life as it is at the moment, I know I want kids but I don't know about Christian" I say.

"Well the only thing you can do is talk to him about it when he gets home, he might need some time to process it but I'm sure he'll come around" she attempts to reassure me and I give her a grateful smile.

"Anyway I better head before he gets home so you two can talk about this alone, I'll phone you in a couple of weeks to arrange for your first check up and scan, oh and you better take these, it's a diary of things you can and can't do, foods and drinks you can and can't eat" she pulls a small book out of her medical bag and hands it to me, I give her a quizzical look.

"I keep a couple of them in my bag, this isn't the first time this has happened so I like to be prepared" she says, I thank her again and watch as Taylor walks to the foyer with her, I sit back on the couch finally able to be alone and look through the book, it's filled with lots of different lists of this I can do, can't do, and also things that are recommended to make things easier, it also lists a few places that sells baby things and some of the things that I need to make top priority.

After scanning each list I close the book and walk to our bedroom, I put the book in my bedside cabinet so Christian won't see it when he comes home, I'm not planning on hiding it from him I just want to tell him myself properly instead of him finding out by seeing the pregnancy diary, I feel a bit tired so I decide to lay down until Christian comes home, I only mean to rest my eyes for a few minutes but I end up falling into a deep sleep.

Ana pov

I feel a hand stroking my hair and open my eyes to see Christian smiling at me.

"Hey baby, how long have you been home" I ask him, now that he's here I can feel the nerves settling in my stomach.

"Not long, I was trying to decide to whether to wake you or not" he says.

"You should have, its time to have dinner anyway" I tell him and reaching up I peck him on the lips.

Getting off the bed I walk out the room towards the kitchen, I hear footsteps behind me so I know Christian is following me, once I reach the kitchen I open the fridge and look inside, I see Mrs Jones has left us some macaroni and cheese so I take it out and put it in the microwave to heat it up, while I'm waiting I grab two plates and cutlery for us I put them on the table and smile at Christian who is now sitting there on one of the stools, I hear the pinging noise and know that the macaroni is ready, I take it out the microwave and dish up the food, I put the spoon and dish in the sink then sit next to Christian to eat dinner, when we get halfway through our meal I realise I forgot to get us something to drink, I jump of the stool and walk to the cupboard to grab two glasses, then I go to turn towards the fridge when I hear Christian call me.

"Baby aren't you having wine" I freeze when he says this, we always have a glass of wine with dinner, which I love because it means I'm getting more familiar with them so I know what I like and what I don't like, but there's one slight problem, I remember seeing alcohol on the list of things I'm not allowed to drink, crap what do I tell Christian, I was hoping to have a nice dinner with him first before I told him.

"Um, I'm not feeling very well tonight so I think I'll take a break from the wine tonight in case it makes me worse" I quickly say as an excuse, I watch him closely trying to see if he believes me, he smiles and nods.

"That's ok baby, I'll just have whatever you're having then" he says and I breath a sigh of relief, I open the fridge and grab a carton of orange juice and pour it into both our glasses, I sit back on my stool and hand Christian his glass, we continue the rest of our meal in a comfortable silence, once we're finished we put our dishes in the sink and go to cuddle on the couch, we fall into a comfortable silence again and just enjoy each others company, After a few minutes I start to realise I can't put it off any longer I need to tell him, I take a deep breath and sit up to look at him.

"Christian there's something I need to tell you" I begin.

"Sure what's up baby" he says.

"I don't know if your going to like it or not" I say.

"Its ok baby just tells me" he says.

"When I came home this evening doctor Greene was waiting on me, she explained that she had been trying to get in contact with us and didn't realise we would be on our honeymoon for a year" I say.

"Ok so was that a problem" he asks slightly confused, I take another deep breath and continue.

"I invited her up for a chat and she said that if she had of known how long we would be away she would have given me back up shots".

"What did she mean by back up shots I thought the shot lasted for a year" he says still confused, none of Christians submissive's got the shot, but I chose to do it because it was easier to remember than taking the pill, so Christian doesn't know how long it lasts and just assumed.

"I thought that as well, but Doctor Greene told me that they don't, they only last three months" I say.

"But if they only last three months that means we spent most of the year having unprotected sex, and we had a lot of sex, more than usual since it was our honeymoon" he says finally realising what I mean.

"Exactly which is why she asked me to take a test" I say.

"And" he pushes for an answer.

"It came back positive, I'm pregnant Christian" I finally let the words leave my mouth.

I watch Christian waiting in anticipation for his reaction, he looks at me for a few seconds then gets up and starts pacing the floor running his fingers through his hair, I watch him without saying anything so he can talk when he's ready, it takes a few seconds for him to speak but it feels like hours.

"Ana, I'm not angry at you, I'm just a bit upset, I don't think I'm ready for this, how can I be a father when I have such a dark past, I'm going to go out for a bit, I need to think some things through" he says and with that he turns and walks out into the foyer before I can say anything else, I sit there stunned on the sofa, it could have gone worse but I do wish he would have stayed and talked to me about it, but at least he didn't get angry and I know he's coming back he just needed some air and we'll talk when he comes back.

I look at the time and see its getting a little late, so I get up and walk back to the bedroom, knowing Christian will have his phone in his pocket I quickly send him a text.

 _ **Thank you for not being angry with me, I understand why you need some time to think, please try not to stay out to late you know how much I worry about you, I'm going to go to bed please wake me when you get back so I know you're safe, I love you Christian and I know you're scared but we can find a way through this, I know we can xx.**_

I hit the send button and put my phone on my bedside table, climbing into bed I snuggle down and close my eyes, at first I think I won't be able to sleep because I'm too worried and wandering where Christian is but soon it seems I'm so tired that sleep manages to claim me.

Christian pov.

I get my car keys from my pocket and unlock my R8, climbing inside I switch on the engine, just before I drive off I feel my phone vibrate, I pull it out and look to find a text from Ana, I can't help but feel relieved when I see she understands that I need to be alone, I put my phone back in my pocket and drive towards the underground exit, I wait for the door to open, once it does I drive through the streets of Seattle, I don't really concentrate and don't realise where I'm driving to until I stop in front of the big house, I know if there's anyone who can reassure me and help me its my mother, since my friendship with Elena ended I started letting my mother help me through my problems and I realised its more helpful than I thought and not as scary, so its quite obvious why I came here, it was just out of reaction, I get out of the car and walk to the front door, I ring the door bell and my mother answers it.

"Christian, is everything alright where's Ana" she asks.

"Ana's at home, I was hoping to talk to you about something she told me when we got home from work this evening" I explain.

"Yes of course my son you know I'm always free when you need to talk come in" she moves aside so I can enter the house and I walk through to the living room, we sit down and my mother waits patiently for me to start, I take a deep breath and begin telling her exactly everything Ana told me, I can see her eyes light up when I tell her.

"Oh Christian don't be scared, you will make a wonderful father, Mia is prove of that, her arriving was what brought you out of your shell and you even started talking, and it was her name that was the first thing to leave your mouth, and she was only a baby, and don't forget you won't be alone in this, you and Ana will be raising this baby together and you'll both have the help and support of the family and Ana's family, everything will be fine, it may be scary now but once you get used to it, it will all work out" she reassures me, I smile at her gratefully and we continue to chat about things to catch up, after a while I look at my phone and realise its getting late, I kiss my mother on the cheek and we say goodbye, I drive home and enter the apartment, remembering Ana's text I go straight to our bedroom, just like she said my girl is snuggled up in a ball under the bedcovers, I remove my jacket and shoes and gently climb on the bed beside her careful not to disturb her straight away because I love to watch her sleep, I start stroking her hair like I did earlier and her eyes flutter open.

"Hey baby, do you feel better" she asks and I can hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"Yes, I got some much needed advice and reminded of something that helped as well" I explain.

"Really from who" she asks.

"I went to see my mother, she always seems to know what to say, she reassured me that they would help anytime we needed it and she also reminded me that it was a baby that helped me get closer to my family when they adopted me" I tell her.

"Really and who was the baby" Ana questions.

"It was Mia my sister, I would never communicate or let my family come near me when they first adopted me, but not long after that they adopted Mia, and she was only a baby at the time they got her, her name was the first thing I said and I loved spending time with her, that also helped me to communicate with the rest of my family and I started to come out of my shell" I explain to her.

"See you are good with babies, the only difference is that you are a father this time instead of a brother and you have to look after them instead of someone else doing it, of course I'll be looking after our baby as well, it's teamwork" she gives me a sweet smile and blushes because she's babbling.

"You're right baby, we both have families that have experience with babies and children so they can help us out if we get stuck so we'll be just fine, and I don't fear touch anymore since I met you, I can even hug my family now so that shouldn't be a problem, everything will be just fine, now how about we get some sleep and then we can talk to mum tomorrow about going to dinner so we can announce it to the family, we'll ask if we can invite Carla, Bob and Ray as well and we can make a little celebration dinner of it" I suggest, and Ana nods her agreement, I get off the bed and strip down to my underwear, lying on the bed has made me realise how tired I am and it hits me like a train, so instead of putting pj pants on I just stay in my underwear and climb into bed, Ana snuggles in and we fall asleep together.

 _ **Hey guys just a quick note to ask you all to ignore the note above at the start, I started writing this chapter last week and that was when the note was written since then I have recovered greatly from the loss of my tooth and am no longer in pain so the updates should go back to every weekend again, and also one more little note to say that this story and my other story the man behind the monster are coming to an end so what I plan to do is put the man behind the monster on hold and finish the last couple of chapters on this story, then I'll finish the man behind the monster then I'll carry with my other story based on Michael Jackson and will also be starting a new story that is also based on Michael Jackson, can you tell I'm a fan of his yet HAHA, so anyway that is the plan, I have a good couple of ideas for new stories based on the following, the lord of the rings, Michael Jackson, suicide squad and I'm also thinking of doing a story based on Loki from Marvels Thor films but haven't decided yet, I won't be doing these stories at the same time because I have learned that it is a lot quicker to write a story when you aren't writing more than one because you can write more chapters for it, there should be another chapter for this story either tonight or tomorrow, thank you all and I'm glad to be back, love you all.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Ana pov

It's Monday morning and I'm laying in bed watching Christian sleep, I now understand why he loves to do this with me, it's nice to see him look so peaceful, the next morning after we found out I was pregnant the good Doctor phoned and asked me if I could make an appointment for mid afternoon today and I agreed, when I told Christian he suggested that we tell our family that we want the dinner to be that evening that way we will have the scan picture to show them and I agreed, so we sat on the couch together and I listened as Christian proceeded to phone Grace first, when she answered the phone Christian asked her if she was with any of the family for her break and she said she wasn't, she was just having a quick lunch in the cafeteria alone, Christian then asked her if she had told anyone about the baby, we were relieved when she said she hadn't because she had guessed we would want to tell them ourselves, since she was on her own, Christian told her our plan to have a dinner on Monday evening after the scan so we would have a picture and she agreed, I could hear her excitement over the phone, we also explained that we planned to invite my parents as well so everyone found out at the same time so know one felt left out, Grace also thought this was a good idea, after that they said goodbye and ended the call, it was now time for the harder step, trying to invite my parents without them being suspicious.

I start with Ray and he answered almost straight away, I explained to him that the Christians parents were having a nice family dinner and would like him to join, he thankfully agreed and asked when it was, I told him it would be next Monday and that mum and Bob would hopefully be coming as well, he said that was fine and he looked forward to seeing us all again, after that we stayed on the phone for a few minutes to have a chat and a catch up on how we were both doing then we ended the call, right mum and Bob next.

I pressed the call button and waited as the phone ringed a couple of times before mum answered, we had a quick catch up and then I asked if they were free for a visit next Monday evening, she explained that they had nothing planned and asked why, I told her the same thing I told Ray, that Christians parents were arranging a family dinner and were hoping that they would attend along with Ray, thankfully she bought it and didn't sound suspicious, so it was all planned out and ready, now I lie here watching Christian sleep knowing I should wake him because its coming mid morning and we need to get ready for my appointment, I would just leave him sleeping but he insisted he wanted to come, he really seems to be getting used to the idea of a baby and he even seems to be getting excited which makes me really happy and relieved, sighing because I know I can't put it off any longer I lean down and start to nuzzle his neck, his eyes flutter open and he smiles at me in greeting.

"Morning sleepy, I tried to let you sleep as long as possible but we really need to get up and get ready for the hospital or we'll miss it" I explain to him.

"Morning beautiful, you didn't have to let me sleep if you wanted to wake me sooner you could have" he says.

"No its ok, we still have plenty of time if we get up now" I explain, he nods his head and gets out off bed, I enjoy the view as he saunters casually into the bathroom completely naked from our activities the night before, he turns around in the doorway and grins at me.

"Enjoying the view Mrs Grey" he asks me.

"Very much Mr Grey" I reply seductively.

"Well then join me in the shower and I can show you things that are so much better than just looking" he says, giggling I get of bed also naked and follow him into the bathroom where we have a very fun and pleasurable bath together.

Having sex in the shower lasted longer than we intended and we are now rushing through traffic trying to get to the hospital clinic in time for our appointment, thankfully when we get there it isn't too busy and we're able to find a parking space quickly, we make it just in time, we are told to take a seat and Doctor Greene will be with us soon and like the good Doctor she is, she appears five minutes later right on time and calls us into the examination room, Christian and I hold hands as we enter the room, I look at him to see a nervous look on his face.

"Right then Mrs Grey, I need you to lie on the bed and pull your top up so its just beneath your bra and if you could move your trousers down to your hips so your stomach is well exposed" she gives me the instructions with a smile on her face, I can't help but notice her eyes light up when she sees Christian is here too, she tells him he can pull one of the plastic chairs up to the bed so he is close to me and can still sit down as well, as he is doing that I start organizing myself on the bed when I hear her whisper.

"I'm glad everything worked out between you two"

"Thank you doctor" I whisper back quickly, once everything is ready and everything is settled Doctor Greene starts explaining what she will be doing and that if we are lucky we might be able to hear the babies heartbeat, I feel excited when she says that and Christians eyes light up.

"Right then lets get started" she says and squirts some of the cold jelly onto my stomach, she takes the hand held transducer device and starts to move it over my stomach, even though she tucked tissues into my trousers and top she's careful not to go near them in case the gel runs on them, she turns the computer screen so both Christian and I can see it, at first we don't see anything but we can certainly hear it, a tiny thumping noise, it sound more like a train than a heartbeat and the speed of it is unbelievable, then as the doctor moves the device to another area of my stomach the tiniest blip appears on the screen, she tells us that's our baby but of course we already figured that out, tears of joy fill my eyes and I look to see the same thing happening to Christian, and I know now that he has grown to love and accept our little blip just as much as I have.

Doctor Greene then proceeds to do all the examinations she needs to, to make sure the baby is healthy, we fall into silence that is only filled with her muttering some big medical words every now and then, after what feels like forever but has actually only been a few minutes she is ready to give us all the information we need.

"Well so far the baby is doing well, its very healthy, there's no problems or health issues, I can't determine sex yet as the baby hasn't developed enough, so we'll have to wait a few more months yet so you both have some time to think over whether or not you want to know or wait till birth, so all in all its very good news, now all that's left is to decide whether you want the picture printed off or not" she says smiling and I can tell she adores this part of her job.

Before we even realise what we're doing Christian and I both say, "we'll print the picture" at the same time, we look at each other and laugh, doctor Greene hit's a few buttons on her computer and announces that the picture is printing and she is just popping to the office to get it and I am free to get cleaned up and off the bed, she puts all the tools away first and leaves the room, pulling the tissues away from my clothing I use them to wipe the gel off my stomach, then I put them in the appropriate waste bin and fix my clothing, I sit beside Christian as doctor Greene reappears, she hands me the picture and together we have another look at our little blip, we schedule our next Appointment then leave the hospital, its still early so we have some time to spend together before we have to go to dinner, as we are on our way home I receive messages from my parents to let me know they are on their way here, of course mum and bob left last night since they had to fly.

Upon arriving home Christian had swiftly took me to bed, and I don't mean to sleep, we are now lying in bed trying to catch our breaths, I roll onto my side and look at my gorgeous husband, its now I realise how lucky I've been, I have a loving husband and a baby on the way, life can't get better than this, I peck Christian on the cheek and whisper "I love you" in his ear.

"I love you to beautiful" he says back.

"We should probably get up and start getting ready for dinner" I suggest.

"Yeah probably" he agrees, but none of us moved due to being to relaxed, and its just as well, rolling over I see its far to early to get ready for dinner, I say this to Christian and we have a good laugh at our timing mistake, then Christian suggests something that makes me nearly fall out of bed.

"So since we have a few more hours I guess we need to find something to occupy ourselves with, I was thinking a game of pool" he says, it sounds appealing so I agree.

"I think we should make it more fun, I think we should play strip pool" **(I don't know if that's a real thing or not but I thought it sounded like something Christian and Ana would do haha).**

That's the part that nearly makes me fall out of bed in shock.

"Excuse me" I say playfully.

"Well why not, we're a married couple who wants to try a new fun game together, there's nothing wrong with that is there" he asks.

"No there isn't, its just I've never thought about playing a stripping game before" I say.

"Well you won't know what its like until you try" he points out.

"OK do it" I say, and we get out of bed to go to the library which is where Christian keeps his pool table, just as Christian Is about to open the bedroom door, I notice his bare skin, every inch of it, I look down at myself to discover the same.

"Um Christian, are you planning to play it backwards and put our clothes back on or should we be getting dressed" I say.

"Oh yeah, getting dressed first would probably help" he chuckles, we gather up our clothes and put them on, we don't shower for now, because we will have to shower later when we get ready for dinner, now that we're dressed we proceed to the library.

Christian starts setting up the balls as I apply chalk to both our cues.

"Now since in a stripping game it's the first person to be stripped that losses and in pool it's the first person to clear all their balls in pool wins, I think we should have it that every time one of us pockets a ball we have to take an item of clothing off and the first person to pocket all their balls wins, but if one of us is completely naked before all their balls are clear than the person still clothed wins as well" Christian explains.

"Sounds good, lets do it" I agree and I hand him his cue, he carefully lifts the triangle without disturbing any of the balls and offer to let me break, I bend over the table and line the cue up, I hit the balls and they scatter in all different directions, and I smile in satisfaction when two striped balls enter pockets.

"So what happens if we pocket two balls like that" I ask Christian.

"We take of the same number of clothing as balls we pocket" he says and proceeds to remove his shoes and socks, I kind of hoped he would have removed something more revealing but I can't complain it's still two items of clothing.

He puts them to the side and approaches the table, he scans it carefully and I know he's thinking what balls he will have the best chance at pocketing, he then walks to the other side and bending over aims at a spotted ball, he hits it towards a pocket and it glides in, he stands and smiles at me, I copy him and remove my shoes, we continue like this each of us pocketing balls and making the other strip, finally we're down to two balls each and we're both in our underwear when Christian adds a little twist.

"I just came up with the perfect prize for the winner" he says.

"Oh really, and what pray tell is it Mr Grey" I ask him teasingly.

"Whoever wins get to have complete control over the other during sex and can even choose where they want to have it" he says, I can feel myself getting wet at the idea and I agree straight away.

We continue our game, its Christians turn, he steps up and pockets a ball, I remove my bra, deliberately being slow and seductive.

I step forward for my turn, the table is rough against my bare breasts and my nipples harden at the friction, I moan as desire spreads through my body, effectively distracting me, great my own body has betrayed me, I attempt to aim at a pocket and miss it completely, so Christian gets to keep his last item of clothing, his boxers, I know now that I've lost, I'm only in my panties and Christian has turned out to be very good at this game, he has rarely missed a shot, just as I suspect, he bends over the table aims and shoots, the ball glides slowly, painfully slowly towards the pocket as if its mocking me for losing, I don't really mind, I get pleasured either way and I don't have much experience with experimentation so it would probably being the same as always, as suspected the ball enters the pocket easily and I remove my panties, since I am now completely naked it means I have lost the game, I walk seductively towards Christian.

"So where do you want me Mr Grey" I ask him saying each word slowly and seductively.

"Your perfectly fine where you are Mrs Grey" he says and closing the gap between us, he lifts me and before I know I'm on the pool table and his lips are on mine, we make out on the brink of desperation, if you could see us you would think we hadn't had sex in years instead of just this morning, Christians hands wander all over my body, teasing me slowly and seductively, he breaks our lips apart and gently pushes so I know he wants me to lay back on the table.

Once I feel the rough fabric of the table beneath me Christian spreads my legs wide, but instead of burying his head in between them like I expect and want him to do, he stands back to admire the view.

"My my Mrs Grey you look beautiful in this position, at my mercy" he says and I giggle at him.

"It's the only place I want to be" I tell him.

With a smirk he moves closer to me and leaning down gently presses his lips to mine, our lips mould together perfectly and we make out slowly and passionately, he breaks the kiss and starts kissing my neck, slowly he travels down my body making his way towards my breasts, when he reaches one he starts to suck one of my nipples while he kneads and massages my other breast with his hand, it feels so good and I can't control my moans, he switches to my other nipple and rolls it around his mouth teasing me with his tongue, it feels so good I start to think I'll climax from just this alone, I can feel that familiar building sensation, I start to get worried I don't have the best stamina and if I climax more than twice during sex I end up exhausted and I don't want to be like that at dinner, thankfully Christian realises I'm getting close and releases my nipple, he gives me a few seconds of respite and I can feel my climax slipping away, for once I'm glad normally I get frustrated but I don't want to be too tired at dinner, satisfied that my climax is gone Christian leans over me again and starting just below my breasts kisses, nips and sucks his way down my body, he's heading towards my intimate area and the closer he gets the wetter I become, I start growing frustrated when he slows down, I love it when Christian goes down on me, he knows exactly the place to tease me with his expert tongue, finally he reaches it but stops hovering over it, I whimper in impatience and push my hips up towards him, he smirks seeing the effect he has on me and buries his head between my legs, he licks and sucks my clitoris as I wriggle and moan on the table, he pushes a finger inside me and I practically fall apart around him, he adds another finger and start pumping them in and out and a spectacular speed, I scream in pleasure as I get closer and finally I come undone, my moans of pleasure echo around the room and probably the entire house as I climax.

As I start to come down from my high I concentrate on slowing my breathing, Christian removes his fingers and stands, he looks at me for a few minutes giving me time to relax and catch my breath, once I have my bearings together he helps me sit up and he wraps my legs around his waist, he carries me into the living room and sits me on top of his piano, we start making out again and of course like the sex god he is, he has me getting wet again in just mere seconds, just like in the library I lay back and he starts kissing and nipping his way down my body, he spends the next few minutes teasing my body and I'm practically begging him to make love to me, I really want him and I'm tired of waiting.

"Christian please, make love to me, I want you inside me" I beg him.

He grants my wish and standing up he pushes himself inside me, he starts slowly, then gradually picks up the pace, getting faster and faster until he is pounding into me at an incredibly fast and pleasurable speed, both our moans are echoing of the walls and they only get louder when we come close to our climax, Christian thrusts even faster and I know he's about to cum, I get slightly worried that he'll explode before I do and I won't get to finish, but of course the worry isn't needed as he hits my sweet spot and we climax at the same time, as we enjoy our high Christians thrusts start to slow until he stops, our high starts to fade and we stare at each other panting.

"I love you" Christian whispers.

"I love you to Christian and I always will" I whisper back, Christian lifts me and takes me to the bedroom where we spend the rest of the few hours we have left just holding each other and resting up for tonight.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ana pov

The hot water cascades over my body as I massage the shampoo into my hair, Christian has just finished showering and is now standing at one of the sinks with only a towel around his waist and shaving, I can't help but enjoy the view, in fact I get so caught up looking at Christian that I don't feel the shampoo running down my forehead until it runs into my eye, I cry out and close my eyes tight to prevent any more from getting in, tipping my head back I wash the shampoo of my face then open my eye and try to wash it out, the stinging is making my eyes water, I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Are you ok baby, did you hurt yourself" He asks worried.

"I got shampoo in my eye" I tell him.

"Did you manage to get it out" he asks.

"It's hard to tell it still stings a lot" I say.

"Ok turn around, let me see" he tells me.

I do as he says and turn to face him, I open my eye as wide as I can and he inspects it carefully.

"It looks like you got it all, it will sting for a while and your eye will be red for a while as well" he explains.

I nod my head in agreement and tip my head back to start rinsing the rest of the shampoo of my head, Christian stops me and turns me round again so my back is facing his and starts rinsing my hair for me, I tip my head further back enjoying the feeling of his fingers massaging my scalp, I feel a pang of disappointment when he stops announcing all the shampoo is off, he goes back to shaving and I start to wash my body, this time its Christians time to stare as I slowly run the wash cloth over my body, I can't hold back my giggle as his eyes almost pop out of his head, then he starts to walk towards but I quickly stop him in his tracks.

"Oh no Mr Grey, we've got to get ready and if we make love one more time I won't have any energy for tonight, and plus if we're late for dinner its not going to look very good now is it" I tell him.

He playfully sulks and walks back into the bedroom I assume to get dressed, I get out the shower and wrap a towel around my body, grabbing another towel I use it to get most of the water out of my hair, then I walk into the bedroom to use my hairdryer, just as I though Christian is getting dressed, he's putting Jeans and a black t-shirt on, the shirt hugs his body showing off his muscles, I'm planning on wearing a pink halter neck dress, of course Christian approves of me wearing a skirt because it gives him easy access, I would like to say he won't get his wicked way since our family will be there, but I know for a fact if he manages to get away for a while I won't be able to say no, I am incapable of saying no to him and I wouldn't have it any other way even if it is really embarrassing when the family catches on to what we were doing, I blush as I think about that thought, so far I'm glad to say that hasn't happened, but never say never, it won't be too long before they figure out why we always disappear during family gatherings, I blush again and continue to get ready.

We arrive at Bellevue in plenty of time, Grace greets us at the door with the biggest smile that I've ever seen on her face.

"Ready for the big announcement then" she whispers to us.

We nod our heads in excitement and follow Grace into the living room where we find the rest of our family all chatting together and catching up, when they see Christian and I walking into the room they all stand up and greet us, I hug mum and say hello to Bob, then I see Ray and give him the biggest hug I can, I greet Christians family as well and receive a bone crushing hug from Mia who is her usual happy, bubbly self, I can't help but giggle at her enthusiasm, we all sit down together and chat amongst ourselves to catch up, as everyone starts to settle down and dinner starts to get closer Christian and I decide its time to make our announcement, together we stand up and call everyone's attention, all eyes turn to us.

"Everyone Ana and I have an announcement to make" Christian starts.

"We're going to have a new arrival in the family" I add in, and then together we say.

"We're having a baby" everything remains silent for a few seconds and I look at Christian worried, then the room bursts into loud cheers and everyone rushes up to us, everyone wants to hug and congratulate us, I'm so relieved at their excitement, as everyone starts to settle down I take the scan picture out of my purse, its passed around the room and everyone gets a chance to see the little blip that will soon join us, the scan picture is handed back to me I put it away, and we all start to settle down again, I'm asked questions about the pregnancy and how the scan went, then Grace announces that dinner is ready.

We all start to make our way to the dining room where a three course meal is waiting, there are several bottles of wine on the table but I also notice that there's a glass jug filled with orange juice, it's a remainder that I'm not allowed to drink wine and will be drinking from the juice jug only, we all take our seats at the table and continue to chat amongst ourselves while we wait for the first course, the starter to be served, small bowls of soup are served to each of us and we all start to eat and everyone's glasses are filled with wine, except mine of course, its filled with orange juice, it doesn't take long for everyone to finish their soup, but some of us finish before others.

Christian finishes his quickly and turns to talk to me whilst I finish mine, once I put the spoon in the bowl after taking the last mouthful, Christian places his hand on my thigh, I give him a suspicious look knowing exactly what he's doing, thankfully, we're covered by the table cloth so no one can see what's happening, his hand starts to move further up taking my skirt with it, but before he reaches my lady part, he slides the elbow of his other arm across the edge of the table, effectively making his napkin fall on the floor, moving his hand away from me he slides off his chair to pick it up, I think this strange at first since he could reach it easily with just bending slightly, but then I realise his intentions when he ignores the napkin and slips under the table, he slides his hands up my legs and before I can react, slides my panties down and off.

"No point in wearing a skirt for easy access if these are in the road is there baby" He whispers in my ear once he's back in his chair.

He places his hand back on my thigh and starts moving up towards my now bare lady part, I know it's wrong and I should stop him since our entire families in the room but it feels so good as he finally reaches his destination and slips a finger inside me, I bit my lip to stop from gasping and he starts to slowly move his finger in and out teasing me, I spread my legs wider giving him more access and he adds a second finger and starts pumping them in and out of me faster, it feels so good and I'm holding my breath to stop myself from moaning, just as I think I'm going to pass out from lack of oxygen I start to feel that familiar building sensation, Christian pumps faster knowing I'm close and I explode, I just manage to hold my moans in as I climax, within seconds my high starts to fade, Christian removes his fingers and I let out the breath I've been holding, picking up my glass I take a long drink of my juice to help me catch my breath,

I look around the room and discover that everyone has finished their starter, and the bowls are being cleared away, I look at Christian to see him smirking at me, I smile and blush at him as our main meal is placed in front of us, roast chicken and vegetables, I don't realise how hungry I am until I smell the food, it smells and looks amazing and suddenly I'm famished, everyone digs in and just like before we continue to chat amongst ourselves.

After finishing dessert we all decided to go outside and get some fresh air, like at dinner we all chat and catch up on things we've missed out on, I feel a pang of disappointment that Kate and Luke couldn't make it, Luke has the flue and Kate wanted to stay with him, they're so good together, I never thought they would get together but I'm happy they did, All of a sudden we hear voices coming from inside the house, Kate comes walking into the garden with a very healthy looking Luke behind her, I get off my chair and go running up to her.

"Kate, Luke what are you doing here, I thought you were sick" I direct the last part at Luke.

"Please don't be mad, Luke wasn't sick we just said that because we wanted to talk about something but we felt guilty saying no to a family gathering so we said Luke was ill" Kate explains.

"What were you talking about" I ask her, but my question is answered when I see something shiny on her finger, she sees I've spotted it and smiles.

"Everyone Luke and I would like to make and announcement, the reason we thought we wouldn't be able to make it tonight was because we wanted to discuss our future, and we've decided to get married" Kate says.

"Oh Kate that's great news" I say and I pull her into a hug.

"Oh I'm so relieved that you're happy about this Ana I was so scared you would be angry with me" Kate says.

"Well you did kind of steal my thunder, but I'm not mad at you for it, Grace planned the dinner so Christian and I could make our own announcement, so I'm just so happy you made it so I can tell you now as well rather than wait until I saw you next" I tell her, I grab my purse and pulling the scan photo out I hand it to her.

"Oh my gosh Ana, is this your scan picture" she asks shocked.

"Yeah it is, we're having a baby" we hug again and Kate shakes Christian's hand.

"Congratulations Christian, could I possibly have a word with you for a moment" She asks him.

"Of course Katherine, lets go into the house, we'll be right back baby" Christian says to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Ok" I say smiling at them as they walk towards the back door, I feel slightly nervous and hope Kate isn't going to give Christian a hard time, they disappear into the kitchen out of sight and all I can do is sit and wait and hope Kate is nice.

Kate pov

Christian follows me into the kitchen and closes the door behind him so we're out of sight and earshot of the rest of family.

"I won't keep you long I just wanted to have a quick chat" I explain to him.

"It's ok, take as long as you need, you're Ana's friend so that makes you my friend" he says to me.

I smile at how nice he is being which makes me all the more happy to have this chat with him.

"I just wanted to thank you for looking after Ana when I wasn't there, I didn't even know what was happening to her, you were the one to save her and be there for her, and now she's happy and safe again and that's because of you, so thank you Christian for giving my friend something to live for again" I tell him.

"Kate you don't have to thank me, what happened to Ana isn't your fault, its Jacks fault, he's the one that did it not you, and I know if you had of been here you would have done everything you could have to support and help Ana" I can hear the reassurance in his voice and it makes me smile.

"That's just it Christian, I'm glad I wasn't here when it happened, you saw how I handled it when I got back, I basically took Ana prisoner, I thought it was the best way to protect her, but I see now that the best way to protect her was you, and if I had of been here when Ana found out what Jack was doing, she would have came back to my flat to me and not to her work, and I admit I probably would have done the exact same thing as I did when I got back, and without you to get her out, I would probably still have her locked in the flat now, and she would be withdrawn and fearful of everything that moved, but because I wasn't here she went to her work and found you, and you took her in and protected her, and stopped me from turning her into to a zombie, I'm really glad she has you Christian she couldn't get any better" I explain.

"Its ok Kate, you were blinded by guilt and you were just trying to do the right thing, I know exactly why you did it, you blamed yourself because the reason you let Jack take Ana home in the first place was because you were drunk and didn't realise what you were doing, I understand and so does Ana the main thing is we got it all sorted out and everything is fixed and mended, Ana just wants her best friend back and I would like to be your friend to" he says and stepping forward he pulls me into a friendly hug.

"Thank you for forgiving me Christian" I say.

"Its ok Kate, and congratulations, I'm really happy I asked Luke to take you home that night, he's a good man, I should know he's worked for me for years" he says and I smile as we pull apart.

"And that's another thing I have to thank you for, Luke's amazing, he treats me really well and I can't wait to marry him" I say.

"Shall we go back out then, before Ana starts to get worried" he suggests chuckling.

"She probably thinks I'm threatening you or something" I laugh.

"Probably" he agrees and together we walk out to the garden, Christian goes to Ana and I go to Luke.

Ana pov.

Christian and I step out of the elevator and walk through the foyer into the apartment, we've just got home from dinner and we had a great time, although we're both exhausted, Christian told me what Kate said to him and I'm over the moon that they've decided to be friends as well, it will make things easier if they get along with each other, we head into the bedroom and start getting ready bed, we both climb in and snuggle up to each other, switching of the lights we drift into sleep, but not before we whisper a few words.

"I love you my Ana" Christian whispers.

"I love you to baby" I whisper back and we fall asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

3 Months later

I stare at Kate in awe, she looks gorgeous in her dress, Kate had started planning her and Luke's wedding straight away, and now the big day has arrived, Kate's dress is a strapless diamond encrusted corset with a lacy floor length skirt that fans out and moves with her, her hair is curled and tied back in a neat bun with a few tendrils left loose to rest against her cheeks, her veil wraps around her bun and reaches down to the floor, There's a knock on the hotel room door and Ethan walks in to announce its time to go.

"Ready then" I say to Kate.

"As I'll ever be" she replies with a nervous smile.

"Come on you look Beautiful sis" Ethan comes forward and kisses her on the cheek.

"Where's dad he's supposed to be giving me away" Kate asks sounding worried.

"He should be here any minute now, just calm down" Ethan chuckles.

There's another knock on the door and Kate's dad walks in.

"Oh Kate, you look like amazing sweetheart" he says and hugs her.

"We ready to go then don't want to be late" Kate's mum asks.

"Yes, let's get going we're all ready" Kate agrees.

We gather our things and leave the room walking down the hallway towards the stairs, we walk to the exit of the hotel where the wedding cars waiting, once we're all in we drive off towards the venue, its being held in a historical castle, it has a chapel and a ballroom that's being used for the disco later on, it doesn't take long to get to the castle, we get out of the car and head inside, we can hear the piano playing a soft tune and the chatter of the awaiting guests, when the song ends and the wedding march starts up we get ready to ready to walk down the stairs leading to the chapel, Kate's mum being the maid of honour goes first and then Mia and I follow her since we're the bridesmaids, we walk down the aisle one after the other, I stand beside Christian and Ethan who are both Luke's best men, Christian has the rings, the pianist restarts the wedding march and all eyes turn to the stairs, a few seconds later Kate appears at the top looking like a princess and an angel all rolled into one, she descends the stairs with her father by her side, they walk down the aisle and Kate's eyes lock with Luke's, a bright smile spreads across her face and I look at Luke to find he is also smiling brightly, I'm so glad they have found happiness together.

The ceremony starts and its not long before everyone in the room has tears in their eyes, its not long before they are asked to recite their vows, both of their vows are filled with such love and passion, Christian gives them the rings and they put them on each others fingers, it feels like no time has passed at all when the priest pronounces them husband and wife and they kiss, Luke picks her up and carries her down the aisle and up the stairs, there's a room upstairs that the castle are allowing them to change in, They're keeping their wedding clothes on for now then getting changed when they want to leave for their honeymoon.

All the guests start to leave the chapel and make their way to the ballroom where the reception will be held, Christian and I link hands as we walk up the stairs of the chapel, Christian is getting excited about the baby which makes me really happy, he's really protective and is always rubbing or kissing my stomach, I couldn't be happier, we enter the ballroom and the DJ puts some music on, the dance floor quickly fills up as we wait for the bride and groom to show up, Christian leads me to the dance floor and I put my arms around his neck as we sway to the music.

Once the songs over everyone sits down at their tables and the DJ announces it's time for the first dance, and Kate and Luke walk in, they walk to the dance floor and their wedding song Elle Gouldings love me like you do blares through the speakers, they move to the music lost in each others eyes, they smile at each other and Kate rests her head on his shoulder, it's not long before the song comes to an end and its time to sign the marriage certificate and cut the cake, Kate and Luke sit at their own table and sign their certificate to make their marriage legal, next to waiters bring the cake, Kate and Luke hold the knife together and slice the cake, everyone cheers and the cake is taken back out the room so it can be cut into slices and served up.

the DJ starts the music again and the dance floor fills up, the room is filled with laughter and cheering, Christian and I dance together several times enjoying being in each others arms, after a few minutes of dancing everyone is asked to take their seats again so the speeches can start, being Luke's best man Christian is first up, Christians speech is sweet and heart warming, he talks about Luke being a good and trust worthy man, and that no man would be better for Kate, once he's finished, it's time for the maid of honour Kate's mum to say her speech, It brings tear to the whole rooms eye including her own, as she talks about her little girl finally growing up and settling down, she remembers old memories from when Kate was a baby and her childhood, by the time she finishes the whole room is crying.

With the speeches done the waiters start to make a spare table into a buffet with lots of snacks and drinks, there's paper plates that can be filled as many times as a person pleases and a mixture of alcohol and juice, even though there's no children at the wedding Kate made sure that there would be plenty of juice for me to drink since I can't drink whilst pregnant, the now sliced up wedding cake is also placed on the table for everyone to help themselves to, everyone switches between dancing and eating as the night wears on, it's nice to be with the family and friends again, having fun, Christian squeezes my hand and I smile back at him, time flies and before long Kate and Luke are getting ready to leave for their honeymoon, they leave the room to go upstairs to change, Kate's mum is taking their wedding clothes home for them after they change into more comfortable clothes for travelling.

After a few minutes we all gather in two lines outside to see them off, it doesn't take long for them to appear and they walk down the line towards the car while everyone showers them with rice, the family including Christian and I are standing at the bottom, once they reach us they hug each of us goodbye and we wish them luck, getting in the car, Luke in the drivers seat they leave, we wave until they're out of sight and then go back in to enjoy to enjoy the rest of the party, Christian and I decide we'll stay for a few more hours then head home.

I feel something gently shaking me, I open my eyes to see Christian beside me, we're in the car in the apartments underground garage, I must have fell asleep on the way home, I'm so exhausted, I love going to celebrations and parties but they really do take a lot out of me, I look at Christian sleepily and he chuckles lifting me out of the car he carries me to the elevator, I expect him to put me down once we're in the elevator but he doesn't, he keeps me in his arms and even carries me through the apartment to our bedroom, he sits me on the bed and grabbing a night gown he helps me change, then he helps me into bed and then gets changed into his own pyjamas, we snuggle down together and fall into a peaceful sleep.

Another 3 months later.

Christian pov.

I took the day of work today because I have a surprise for Ana, she's six months pregnant now and I can't wait for the baby to get here, talking to mum really helped me and I'm a lot more confident about being a father, Now that she's six months and we don't have long until the baby arrives, Ana has been wanting to sort out the babies room, but I've been avoiding it, not because I don't want to but because its part of my surprise, its took a while to sort it out and its finally ready, I was so relieved to find out that it was finished, it was something I could do myself because I don't know how to so I needed some help, and I've just found out from the people helping me that its finished, which is good because I think I'm starting to hurt Ana's feelings by putting off doing the babies room, I'm sitting in the living room waiting for her to finish getting ready, I hear footsteps and I turn around to see Ana walking towards me, I get off the couch and go to greet her.

"Are you ready to go then" I ask her.

"Yeah are you going to tell me where we're going yet" she asks.

I smile at her, "Not yet baby" I say.

She pouts cutely and I grin.

"Come on baby, you'll see where we're going soon enough" I reassure her.

We link hands and take the elevator down to the underground garage, I look over at Ana, she looks beautiful today in loose fitting summer dress, she has to wear loose clothing a lot lately since her bump grew, none of her other clothes fit her, she still looks gorgeous though, we get in the car and I drive out the garage and through the streets of Seattle, I'm driving towards the sound which is where the surprise I have for Ana is, I feel a bit nervous, I hope she likes it, finally after what feels like forever we reach the sound, I drive along the street full of houses until I reach the right one, I pull up in front of the gates to the property and press the button on the intercom, I say my name and get granted access, I continue to drive up to the house and park outside, a women comes out of the house and greets us once we get out of the car.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Grey, would you please follow me and I'll show you how the house is coming on" she says and Ana looks at me confused.

"Sure lead the way" I say.

She smiles and turns around walking back into the house, I take Ana's hand and we follow her, we walk round the house looking at each room.

"So as you can see the construction crew have done as you asked and kept the house the same as it was, just fixed it up and made it more up to date, so how about we go and see the upstairs" she says and walks out, again we follow her, she shows us the master bedroom which they've made similar to the one at Escala, then she shows us the nursery, since we don't know the babies sex, I asked them to make the colours cream and white, they've done everything I asked them to and made it really nice, I turn to Ana to see her gazing around the room.

"Ana do you like it" I ask her.

"The house is beautiful, and the nursery is amazing but I don't understand why you're showing me it" she says.

I turn to the women, "Could you give us a moment" I ask her, she nods her head and walks out.

"Ana the reason I brought you hear was because this is the surprise, I bought this place for us, I thought it would make a better family home than an apartment, especially with the size of the property, it's plenty of room for the baby to play and explore as they grow" I explain.

"That's why you were putting off doing a nursery at the apartment because you were having this place done up for us and putting a nursery here" she says catching on.

I nod my head and a massive smile spreads across her face.

"Oh Christian I love it thank you so much" she hugs me and kisses me on the lips.

"Are you sure this is what you want Christian" she asks me.

"Of course it is, at least here our baby will be able to go and play in the garden whenever they want, whereas if we stay at Escala they would have to play on the balconies, which doesn't seem very safe to me, this is a safe place with endless room for our baby to play in, it's a proper family home" I tell her.

"Ok, so when do we move in" she asks excitedly.

"Well I thought we could start moving in straight away, since all the furniture's here all we need to bring is our personnel items, which we can do in one journey, we can be moved in by tomorrow if you wanted, pack up tonight and then move tomorrow" I tell her.

"Ok sounds good to me" she agrees and we head back downstairs where we find the woman showing us around.

"The constructive crew did well, this is perfect, there's no more changes needed, we'll move in tomorrow" I explain.

"Ok then that's fantastic" she says and Ana and I get ready to leave so we can start packing, our future is looking bright and I've never been happier.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Another 3 months later

Its been three months since Christian and I moved into the house at the sound, its so much better than I thought it would be, its so peaceful and beautiful here and I love it, I'm on my ninth month of my pregnancy now and the baby is due in two weeks, Christian and I are so excited, now that the birth is getting closer I'm getting those Braxton hicks contractions, they're painful but they don't come to often, just a couple of times a day and they fade away after a few deep breaths and a rest, I'm lying on the bed in our room having just woke up from a nap. Christian is just down the hall in his office doing some work, since the pregnancy is coming to an end he took some time of work so he could be there for me and the baby, then when we both go back to work we're going to put all the things our baby would need in both the safe rooms in our offices, then take turns watching them throughout our work day, the reason we decided on this instead of leaving the baby home with a nanny is because we sometimes work late and we want to spend as much time as we can with our baby.

My thoughts are cut off when a jolt of pain runs through my stomach, I sit up and rub my bump taking deep breaths, within a few minutes the pain fades and I lie back down to relax, I lay there for a few minutes to see if I'll manage to get back to sleep again, after 15 minutes it becomes apparent that I'm not getting back to sleep, I grab the book I'm currently reading and open up to the page I'm on, I read for about forty-five minutes until another jolt of pain goes through my stomach, I drop the book and clutch my stomach, the pain is worse now, breathing deeply doesn't work as quick as It normally does but eventually the pain fades away, when my body is able to relax again I look at the clock to discover it's only been an hour, normally the Braxton hicks don't come so close together, normally it's a good long time before I have another one, I brush it off, its too early to mean anything.

I pick my book up off the floor and start to skim through the pages to find where I was, it doesn't take me long as the page is fresh on my mind, once I find it I continue to read, but yet again I'm interrupted, only this time its only been half an hour when the next contraction comes, just like last time the pain is getting worse, but it still fades after a few minutes, I decide to leave it a few minutes longer and if it continues I'll go find Christian, I attempt to read my book for the third time and again the pain returns, this time its only been twenty minutes since the last one, I breath through it and as soon as it fades I go looking for Christian, I get off the bed and leave the room, I walk down the hall to where Christians office is and knock on the door just in case he's on the phone, I still hate disturbing him when he's working but I'm getting really worried now, when I don't hear a reply I knock again in case he didn't hear me the first time, there's no answer again so I open the door and walk in to find the room empty, I notice his laptop is gone as well, I leave the room and shut the door again, I think he must have wanted a change of scenery or gotten hungry, I walk back down the hall towards the stairs, I'm about to walk down them when another stabbing pain hits me, I double over and cry out, it came so quick I didn't expect it, I remember to breath but it takes forever to pass, once it does I carefully walk down the stairs, I go to the kitchen first to see if he went to get something to eat, but he's not there, so I head to the living room to find that empty as well, I sigh wondering where he could be, then a small piece of paper on the table catches my eye, I pick up to see it's a note from Christian.

 _ **Hey baby, I have hundreds of emails to answer from work and it was to warm in the house so I went outside to sit in the meadow for some fresh air, I'll be there if you need me when you wake up, love you beautiful xxx.**_

I breath a sigh of relief now that I know he's still at home and he hasn't gone out for something and I also know where he is, but I also become more panicked, the meadow is where we normally have picnics and its quite big, it could take ages to find Christian in there, but what other choice do I have the contractions are getting closer together and I'm starting to think they're not Braxton's, maybe if I shout out he'll hear me and be able to find me, I leave the living room and head to the front door, I start to walk in the direction of the meadow, I try to walk fast but take it easy at the same time, just as I reach the meadow and am about to enter another pain hits me, it's the worst one yet and it takes all my power not to collapse, thankfully before I do the pain starts to ease, I enter the meadow and start to look around, after a few minutes of looking another contraction comes, this time the pain is unbearable I do collapse, the pain is so intense it takes my breath away and I can't make a noise I can't even call out, I start panicking but force myself to breath deeply, the pain slowly starts to ease and I start to calm down but then I feel warm liquid running down my legs, I look down to see my water has broken, now I really start to panic, now the pain has settled I'm able to call out.

"CHRISTIAN" I yell as loud as I can, I hear him yell my name back.

"Ana what's wrong where are you".

"Christian help me" I cry, the tears are flowing down my cheeks, as I get really scared.

The pain comes again and takes me by surprise, it so tense that I can't hold back my scream.

"Christian please" I call again, and finally I see him running through the long grass.

"Ana what's wrong" he asks as he reaches me.

"My water broke I have to get to hospital" I tell him, he nods his head and lifting me he carries me out the meadow and to where the huge garage is that houses our many cars, Christian pulls car keys out his pocket and uses them to unlock one of the cars, I'm in too much pain to focus on which one it is, he helps me in and then rushes round to the drivers side.

Ana pov.

We arrive at the hospital and Christian helps me inside to the reception, the women behind it grabs a wheelchair and they rush me to a private room, since he's the father Christian is allowed to come in with me, a couple of nurses come in and I see they're holding a hospital gown.

"Ok Mrs Grey, I know the pain is unbearable and extremely intense, but do you think you can just a few more minutes for some pain relief while we get you changed in the gown" the first nurse asks me giving me a sweet and reassuring smile, I nod my head at her, and they all circle round me to help me stand, since I'm wearing a summer dress, it isn't difficult to get changed as its loose and can be pulled over my head, once the hospital gown is on they guide me to the bed and I lay down on my back.

"Well done Mrs Grey, now we've been told your water has already broken is that correct" she asks me.

"Yes it is" I gasp out.

"Ok and do you know how far along you are" she asks me again.

"Yes I'm ninth months gone my due date is in two weeks" I say.

"Ok that's very good, so we've managed to go nearly full term just a little early, that's very common which is completely fine, so being early isn't a problem because its not to early, Ok If you'll just spread your legs nice and wide for me so I can see how dilated you are" she ask, I do as told and she inspects my lady part.

"Oh my, you're fully dilated, we need to get the check up done fast because we don't have a lot of time, do you have the urge to push yet Mrs Grey" she asks me as the other nurses get to work on hooking up a monitor so they can check the babies heartbeat and make sure everything is as it should be, I nod my head to answer her question.

"Ok just try not to push for now, I know its hard but we have to check the babies heartbeat first to make sure it isn't stressed and if natural delivery is still safe" she explains.

The monitor is up and working within seconds and the baby's heartbeat is a nice and steady pace so far.

"Ok Mrs Grey, everything seems to be going well so far, we should be ready to start pushing now" she says.

She has another look between my legs, and confirms we're ready to push, she tells me just to take my time and push when I feel ready, I take a couple of deep breaths, then bear down and push as hard as I can.

"That's good Mrs Grey, well done, just a few more big pushes like that and the baby should be with us soon enough" the nurse says.

With her and Christian reassuring me I continue to push as hard as I can, the monitor that's keeping an eye on the baby's heart speeds up, the nurse looks at it and frowns.

"What's wrong" Christian asks her.

"The babies heart rate is speeding up" she answers.

"What does that mean" Christian asks.

"It means the baby is starting to become stressed, if we can't get the baby out soon we'll have to do a caesarean section" she explains.

Do we have to, I really wanted a natural birth" I ask the nurse.

"I understand Mrs Grey most first time mothers do, but we have to consider the health of your baby, if they become too stressed we could lose it" the nurse explains, I nod my head to show I understand.

"Ok lets try a few more pushes and if things don't get any better we'll do the caesarean" she suggests, I nod my head in agreement and bear down to push.

I push as hard as I can but have no luck, the baby is getting more stressed by the minute.

"Mrs Grey I'm sorry but for the sake of the babies health we have to do a caesarean section" the nurse says.

"Ok lets do it" I agree, I'm not risking our baby, the wheel me out of the room and down towards theatre, as soon as we arrive in the room, the doctors get to work, the put a sheet up in front of me so I can't see my lower body, I feel the pinching of a needle piercing my skin and the labour pains start to fade away, I can't feel a thing on my lower body, Christian holds my hand and reassures me that everything will be ok, since I can't feel anything and I can't see anything I don't know if they've started yet, but my question is soon answered when the room is filled with the sound of crying, one of the nurses comes form behind the curtain with a wrapped up blue blanket in her hands, she places the blanket in my arms and I see my beautiful baby boy, when I see him I get an instant idea of a name.

"Christian I think I have a name for him" I say.

"What is it baby" he asks.

"Theodore Raymond Grey" I say.

"Its perfect baby" he kisses me on the cheek.

The nurse takes Theodore away for a check up to make sure he's healthy, everything else is a blur after that and the next thing I remember is waking up in a private room, there's a dull pain in my stomach but it's not nearly as bad as the labour pains, I hear a gurgling sound and turn my head to see Christian feeding Theodore a bottle, he hasn't noticed I'm awake so I listen to him talking to our son.

"That nice my little Teddy, you're a hungry boy" he says sweetly.

I smile when he calls him Teddy, he's got a nickname already for him.

"Gave him a nickname already I see" I say teasingly.

Christians head snaps towards me and he smiles.

"Look little Teddy, your mama's awake, do you want to hold him" he asks me.

"Yes of course" I say excitedly, he's finished the bottle so Christian places him in my arms and I take a good look at him, he's perfect, the most beautiful baby in the world, I know every mum says that about their babies but its true.

"Well now that you're awake, if you feel up to it you'll be able to breastfeed him, only if you feel up to it though, the doctors said it will take a couple of weeks before your milk dries up so we can bottle feed him for a few days until you feel a bit better if you want" he says.

"I'll give it try the next time he needs fed and see how it goes" I say, I know I want to breastfeed him, I look down in to his beautiful blue/grey eyes and know that I'll always protect him and I'll never let anyone hurt him.

"The doctors say they want to keep you in for a few days to make sure everything's ok, but Teddy is ready to home today" he explains.

I frown slightly at the fact that I can't go home with my family, but feel better when Christian reassures me he'll bring him in to see me.

"And the rest of the family will want to meet him and check up on you" He says, I nod my head in agreement.

"But for now just rest up as much you can baby" he tells me, I look down to see Teddy has fallen asleep, I hand him back to Christian and lay down to rest some more.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Three years later.

Ana pov

It's been three years of complete bliss, Christian and I could not be better, I always knew Christian would be a good father, it didn't take him long to fall in love with our baby after he was born, he looked to me for some reassurance when doing certain things he wasn't sure of, but he now knows how to do everything that need to be done to look after a child, I'm sitting on the couch beside Christian and we're watching Teddy, now three years old, he's fascinated with the toy planes he got for his birthday, he loved them as soon as he got them and I knew then and there he was going to have the same interest as Christian, Planes, cars and possibly boats, we've yet to see if he's interested in them but Christian doesn't want to take him on the Grace, a boat he owns in case there's an accident, so we've agreed we'll wait until he's a little older, I look down at the laptop that is in my lap and see the blank word document, I had started watching Teddy to calm my frustration, when we went back to work we quickly discovered that turning our safe rooms into nurseries and swapping Teddy between us wasn't working, just like all the children of a young age their natural instinct is to explore and see all the new and exciting things, so our boy is quite the wanderer, this meant that we spent more time watching him than doing any work, and although swapping him between meant we could each get a bit of work done we would end up going to the others office just to see him, in the end Christian hired a women named Ros to help run the company from the office and Christian would sign documents and go to meetings.

So now that we have all this free time we've been spending as much of it as we can with Teddy and the rest of the family, Kate and Sawyer are now married and since Sawyer works for Christian as security we decided it would be best if we built a cottage on the property for them to live in so they could still see each other often as we all know how late the hours can be when you're a billionaires security guard, I also like it because Kate can come up to the house whenever she wants and I can go to hers as well, it means her and Christian are becoming close friends as well, she came up this morning and we started talking about the days when we were still in high school and how it all seemed so long ago, we got talking about our favourite subject English, we were the best in our class and always got top grades, that's why I kept all the work that was graded because its something to be proud of, I ended up getting it out and we looked through out, we found loads of essays that we had written, after reading through a couple Kate turned to me and said.

"Hey Ana you ever thought about being a writer, you've got the talent for it, some of the stuff you've written is really good" that had got me thinking and when I mentioned it to Christian he of course insisted that I show him some of my essays, he agreed with Kate that I had a talent and should give it a go, so here I am trying to write a story but with no idea on where to start, I close the laptop and put it away deciding to take a break it's lunch time anyway.

"Did you manage to get anywhere baby" Christian asks me.

"No, I'm sure once I get an idea and get started that will help but I just don't have any ideas, and plus its 1pm and I was wandering if my two boys were hungry" I say, Teddy turns hearing what I said and I see his eyes light up.

"Yey, me hungry mama" he says excitedly and I giggle, he jumps to his feet and takes off running towards the kitchen.

"Well my queen it appears our little prince has declared it lunch time in our little kingdom" Christian says chuckling.

"It would seem so" I say giggling and we get up to go to the kitchen.

I decide to make ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch because they're Teddies favourite, he must be hungry because it isn't long until the sandwiches are gone, I look to see that Christian is finished as well.

"So what should we do now" I ask.

"Outside, outside" Teddy yells.

"You want to go outside buddy" Christian asks him.

He nods his head excitedly and both Christian and I laugh at his enthusiasm.

We go up upstairs to get some shoes, I slip a pair of flat pumps on then take Teddy to his room to help him put his own shoes own, we're just about to head down the stairs when my stomach flips and pain shoots through it.

"You boys go on ahead I'm just going to go to the bathroom" I say because I don't want to worry them.

"Ok baby, we'll be in the meadow" Christian says.

I nod and turn towards the bathroom, closing the door behind me I kneel down and pull my hair back, as I predicted the contents of my stomach comes up and into the toilet, I wash my mouth and brush my teeth once I'm done, I don't understand how I've been sick as I haven't eaten bad, out of curiosity I go to our bedroom and grabbing my diary I check when my period, what I see leaves me surprised, I was supposed to start my period three weeks ago, Christian haven't if we're going to have more kids or not, I don't know if its to soon after Teddy, I take a deep breath to calm down, first things first I need to take a test, Didn't Kate say she was shopping today, I grab my mobile and dial her number.

"Hey Ana what's up" she asks when she answers.

"Kate I need a favour and you need to keep a secret you can't tell anyone not even Sawyer" I tell her.

"What's going on Ana" she sounds panicked now.

"I think I might be pregnant again, I need you to get me a test if you can, I don't want to anyone to know until I know for sure" I explain to her.

"Well as it turns out Ana, I'm in the pharmacy and I need to buy the same thing" She says.

"Kate, why didn't you tell me" I ask her.

"The same reason you won't tell anyone, because I want to know for sure first" she says.

"Ok well let me know when you get back and I'll come down" I tell her.

"Will do" she says and we end the call.

I leave the room closing the door behind me and walk down the stairs, as I walk through the long grassed meadow I hear my son giggling, I follow the sound and spot them, I call out and Teddy stops to look around.

"Mama" he calls.

"Where's Mama buddy, you need to go find her" Christian tells him.

"Teddy" I call again and he turns and runs towards me, after a few seconds towards me he finally spots me, he speeds up and jumps into my arms I hug him close.

"I found you Mama" he squeals.

"Yeah you found me" I giggle at his excitement.

I look up and see Christian has found us, he smiles at me and I smile back, he sits down beside us and gives Teddy his mobile to play with, he looks so much like Christian when he concentrates, I cuddle up to Christian and whisper in his ear.

"See kids aren't so bad are they".

"No, I never even thought it could be this amazing, having a family" he says, and out of curiosity I ask him one more thing.

"Do you think you would like to expand our little family any time soon" I ask him.

"Yeah I think I would, I mean I know I want another baby with you Ana and Teddies really well behaved for his age, so if it did happen again soon, I think we'd be ok" he says.

"Ok, so what do we do now" I ask him.

"Maybe we should come off birth control and see what happens" he says and I smile.

"I think I agree Mr Grey" so even if I'm not pregnant it won't be to sad as we've decided to try for a baby again, right on cue my phone buzzes and I sit up to answer it, I see it's a text from Kate saying.

 _ **That's me home Ana if you want to come round and see me.**_

"I didn't realise you were going to see Kate today" Christian observes.

"I wasn't but she called me while she was out and asked if I could do down for a while so she could show me some things she bought" I quickly say as an excuse, he believes me.

"Ok, I'll see you when you get back to the house then" he says, I nod my head and kissing Teddy on the head I leave the meadow and walk the short walk to the cottage that is just behind the house.

I knock on the door and Kate answers almost straight away, I pull her into a hug and then enter the house, we sit on the couch to have a chat before we do anything.

"Have you and Luke talked about having kids" I ask her.

"No we've just been enjoying being together" she says.

"Well don't get too worried, Christian and I never talked about it when I got pregnant with teddy and now look at us, Luke's a good guy, I'm sure everything will be ok" I reassure her.

"Thanks Ana have you and Christian talked about having any more" she asks and I explain to her that we had a small chat in the meadow.

"Well I'm going to speak to Luke tonight whether I am or not, I'm not going to hide this from him, even if I'm not I feel like he deserves to know that I thought I was and had to take a test" she says.

"Yeah, I'm going to the same with Christian, the only reason I'm waiting until I know for sure is because I don't want to get his hopes up if he does want one for us to find out I'm not pregnant" I say and she nods her head.

The cottage has two bathrooms so we decide to take our tests at the same time, I go to the bathroom downstairs and Kate goes to the upstairs one, even though I've done this before I know some tests can show different symbols and can take less or more time so I read the instructions before I take it, and it was just as well I did, the symbols are different on this one, instead of a coloured line like the one Doctor Greene gave me, this time the lines are pink for either result, it's the number of lines that tell me the result, if one line shows then its negative, if two lines show, or one line and one faint line then its positive, and if one faint line appears then that means the test couldn't determine if I'm pregnant or not.

It can take up to three minutes for the results to come through so taking a deep breath I do what's necessary and then set the timer on my mobile, I open the bathroom door and head to the living room, I walk in at the same time as Kate, I notice she has the same test as me, I see her setting a timer so I hold up my phone to show her I've already set one, we sit on the couch and wait for what feels more like three hours than minutes, finally the timer goes off and we both look at our tests, we look at each other and turn them around so we can see them both, both tests have the same results, two clear pink lines, positive.

I can't help but smile as a wave of happiness over takes me, I see Kate doing the same thing, she's always wanted children and I know she will make an amazing mother, we hug and congratulate each other but our joy is short lived when we hear the front door opening.

"Hey babe where are you, I'm on a short break and thought I'd come check on you" Sawyer calls, Kate stands up with her test in her hand as Sawyer walks through the door.

"Hey baby, I have to tell you something, the reason I didn't mention it before is because I wanted know if I was or wasn't before I spoke to you about because I don't know how you feel about it, my period was late so I decided to take a test, and its positive, I'm pregnant Sawyer" she says and hands him the test so he can see it.

He looks at it for a moment and I think he's in shock, I'm just about to ask him if he's ok when he speaks.

"Is this really happening, are we really going to have a baby" he says and I can hear the excitement in his voice, Kate nods her head and a smile spreads across his face.

"This is amazing I can't believe it, we're having a baby" he laughs and pulls Kate into his arms, I smile with joy at his reaction, I walk over to them and hug Sawyer, then hug Kate.

"Congratulations, now if you'll excuse me I need to find Christian and have a similar conversation with him" I say and hold up my test so Sawyer can see.

"Congrats Ana I'm sure Christian will be as thrilled as I am, I've heard of best friends doing everything together but this is definitely different" he chuckles, I smile and say goodbye.

I decide to check the meadow first to see if they're still there, I can't find them and I don't hear them either, I decide to try the house as I could be searching in here all day, I walk back in the direction I came and enter our house, the living room and kitchen are empty so I head upstairs, our bedroom is empty so I check teddies room and I find them, they're sitting on the cuddle chair both asleep, I walk over and wake Christian.

"Hey baby, you weren't gone for very long" he says.

"I need to talk to you about something" I say, he nods his head and standing up he gently lays Teddy down on the chair, we sneak out the room and to our own bedroom, once the door is shut I sit on the edge of our bed and Christian sits beside me.

"I wasn't completely honest earlier" I start.

"Ok, you've never been dishonest with me before so I'm going to assume you have a good reason" he says.

"I do, I wanted to know for sure before I told you, when we were getting ready to go to the meadow after lunch and I had to go to the bathroom, it was because I was sick" I explain.

"That's strange, you haven't eaten anything bad, if you had I would be ill as well because we've been eating the same things, did you catch a sickness bug or something" he asks confused.

"No, I never really thought of that, there was only one thing that sprung to mind that I thought might have caused it, so I checked my diary to see when my period was due and I found that it was actually due three weeks ago but didn't come, I phoned Kate and asked her if she would be able to get me a test, she said she could because she was buying one for herself, that's the real reason I went to see her when she got back, it was so we could take the tests" I explain to him.

"But why didn't you tell me in the meadow, I understand before that, you might've thought I didn't want anymore kids but I told you in the meadow that I did, but you still didn't tell me" he ask and I can the hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up before I knew whether I was or wasn't, but I'm telling you now that I know" I explain, he nods his head in understanding and looks at me expectantly, I know what he's waiting for and I smile.

"It was positive, I'm pregnant Christian" I say, and I'm relieved to see a wide grin spread across his face, he kisses me passionately and it gets a little heated, we end up making love.

"I hope we have a girl this time" Christian whispers as we lay cuddled up to each other.

"Yeah that would be nice one each, I've always liked the name Phoebe for a girl" I say.

"Phoebe its perfect baby" he says.

"I was thinking since teddy has my dads name as his middle name, maybe this baby could have one of your parents names for their middle name" I suggest.

"Phoebe Grace Grey, that sounds perfect" he says.

"We have to pick a boys name to you know" I tell him.

"Well how about Emmet" He suggests.

"That's nice I like that" I say.

"Well then it's decided, Emmet for a boy and Phoebe for a girl" he confirms and I nod my head, I snuggle into him and we start to drift to sleep, but before we can we hear our little Teddy bear calling out announcing that he is now awake from his nap.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

2 Weeks later.

 _ **Hey guys, here we are the very last chapter, it has been fun writing this and I love that you have all supported me throughout it, it's a very long chapter because it's the last and I didn't see the point in splitting it up because then next chapter which would end up being the last would be really short so I thought it was better this way, it is a total of fourteen pages long the longest I've ever done haha.**_

Ana pov.

It's been two weeks since Kate and I found out we were pregnant and the two boys are treating us like glass that will break at any moment, not that we're complaining, Christian suggested that while she was pregnant Kate stay in one of our spare rooms so if she won't be on her own if she needs help, just like with Teddy we arrange to have dinner at Christians parents house, only this time Grace doesn't know since Christian is a lot more confident with having children he didn't need to see her for advice, the reason we've waited for two weeks is because my parents couldn't come down until now and we want everyone to find out and be together at the same time, they're arriving tonight, of course we're dying to tell Teddy but because he's so young he won't understand that we want to wait and tell everyone together instead of telling everyone at different times.

Kate and I are relaxing on the couch watching television, well when I say watching it I mean flicking through the channels because there isn't really anything on, giving up I switch the TV off and look to Kate.

"Any idea on what we could do" I ask her.

She thinks for a moment then.

"Oh how are you getting on with writing your first book, I so have to read it" she says excitedly.

"Kate there's nothing to read" I say.

"What why" she asks sadly.

"Because I don't even know what I want it to be about, and every time I try to think about I come up blank" I explain.

"Well maybe its because the last time you wrote it was an essay for school, how about you try writing fan fiction first until you get the hang of it then try writing your own thing" she suggest and I look at her puzzled.

"What's Fanfiction" I ask her.

"It's writing stories about something you like, like say a movie, you could write a story about it, and there's websites that you can post them on and that makes them available on the internet for anyone to read" she explains.

I frown slightly.

"But isn't that copyright" I ask her.

"As long as you don't try to claim ownership of the thing you're writing about or earn money from it, then its ok, it would be really helpful because you can use things from the original to help you with the story, and then eventually you'll be able to come up with your own ideas and will be able to write your own book from scratch that's completely your own" she says.

"I might give that a try" I say.

"Well why don't you go get your laptop and we'll give it a try" she says, so I do just that, I run up to my room and grab the bag its in, I return to the couch and see Kate still sitting there, I set the laptop up and open a word document.

"Ok so what's your favourite movie" she asks, which confuses me since she already knows I'm twilight obsessed.

We start writing bouncing of each others ideas and soon we have our first chapter finished, the story is about Caius and his mate Athenadora, they were planning on becoming vampires but before they could be turned Athenadora fell pregnant, deciding they don't want to keep the baby they give it up for adoption, a couple million years later, a young vampire girl shows up in volterra and tells them she's their daughter, Aro lets the girl stay in the volturi castle and the rest of the story is going to be about the girl trying to get Cauis and Athenadora to accept her.

"So now that you've started writing one, do you understand what it is now" Kate asks me.

"Yeah I understand what it is now and it sounds like fun, so what do we do now to put it on the website" I ask her.

"Well first you have to go on the website and create your own profile" Kate talks me through how to create a profile and shows me how to use everything.

we post the story along with the first chapter, once that's finished Kate asks if she can keep note of the password and my email so she can read the chapters that I write by myself, so I suggest that she could proof read them to make sure everything's ok before I post them, she agrees so I tell her I'll email new chapters to her, logging out and closing the internet down, I decide to make a start on the second chapter, instead of making suggestion's or giving ideas Kate just watched as I typed letting me try it on my own, I can see her reading as I type and it doesn't take long before I'm putting the last finishing touches in and then I hand the laptop to Kate so she can read it over to make sure its ok.

"Wow Ana you really have a talent this is really good" she says.

"So is it good for posting" I ask her.

"Oh yes of course it is" we grin at each other and I log on to my profile and manage to post the chapter without Kate helping me.

We decide to look up some stories other people have wrote so I can get a better idea of other things you can write about, I can tell that its mostly movies, we read some really interesting and good stories and forget to keep an eye on the time, I hear Christians voice and look up to see him walking in with Sawyer, he had a meeting at the office.

"Hey girls we better start getting ready for dinner" Christian says.

We decided that since my parents treated Kate like a daughter and Christians family really likes her and Luke that they should come us and announce their pregnancy as well, I close my laptop down and we all go to our bedrooms to start getting ready, Christian and I shower together and he asks me what we were up to while they were gone, I explain to him about the fan fiction.

"That sounds great Ana, it's a good way to practice" he says and I smile at his encouragement, we finish our shower and continue to get ready.

Ana pov.

We arrive at Bellevue and Grace greets us at the door with a hug as always, just like last time we all have a chat to catch up on things we've missed, not long before dinner, Christian and I decide to make our announcement.

"Can we have everyone's attention please" Christian calls to the room, and everyone turns to look at us.

"We would like to make an announcement" Christian starts.

"There's going to be another addition to the family, in about nine month's time" I add.

"Ana are you having another baby" My mum asks.

"Yes we're having another baby" I confirm.

The whole room erupts in cheers and everyone comes forward to congratulate us, once everyone had calmed down, Luke and Kate decided it was time to make their announcement as well.

Once again the room erupted in cheers and everyone hugs and congratulates them, then we head to the dining room to start our meal, Dinner passes by in a blur and just like last time we decide to go into the garden where it's cooler.

A few hours later and the sun has gone down, since its getting late I can feel myself getting tired.

"You want to head home baby" Christian whispers in my ear.

"Yeah I think that might be a good idea, we should ask Kate and Luke if they want a lift home" I say, they came here with us but if they want to stay longer they can, Christian goes to ask them what they want to do, and they stand up and start hugging the family, taking that as my cue I get up and approach them, we all say goodbye and we leave to go home, Luke and Kate go up to the spare room and Christian and I carry Teddy up to his room, he was ecstatic when we told him he would have a sibling, he fell asleep on the way home, I change him into his pyjamas and tuck him into his bed, we go to our own room and get ready for bed, we snuggle together and fall asleep.

9 months later.

Ana pov.

Kate and I are on the couch and I have my laptop on my knee, I finished the twilight story I was working, I got so much followers and feedback on it, I'm now starting to get small ideas for my own book so I wrote them all down on a word document so I wouldn't forget, having Teddy helps me with ideas because instead of reading a storybook to him at bedtime he prefers you to make it up as you go along so that helps me practice, and it gives me an idea of what age group I want my books to be, I love how fascinated Teddy gets with the stories and I would love other kids around the world to enjoy them to, so I've decided my first book will be a children's book, the main story is about a little girl who has a magic notebook, and she can use it to travel anywhere she wants, even to places that don't exist, so for example if she wanted to bring the peter pan movies to life, all she would have to do is write about it in the notebook and a portal will open and take her there, then to get back all she has to do is erase the words with an eraser and it takes her back, but it can also take her to real places and people, for example if she got separated from her family all she would have to do is write something like, take me to my family, and a portal will open and take her back to her family, Kate thinks its fantastic and so does Teddy.

An idea hits me on how to start it off and I start to type, as soon as Kate notices her eyes fly to the screen to see what I'm writing, within half an hour I have written about how she finds the book, discovering what it does, and realising that she must keep it a secret and always use it when no one is around, Kate's being a good reader has managed to keep up with my fast typing and is only reading the last couple of sentences, once she's done she turns to me.

"Wow Ana that is an amazing start to the story, I think kids are going to love this when they read it" she says.

I grin widely at her, then start to gently rub my stomach, both our due dates are getting closer and our tummies have never been bigger, already I can tell that motherhood suits Kate, she is always rubbing, talking or playing music to her unborn baby, I am the same, that's partly why Teddy loves being read to so much, because I would often read aloud while I was pregnant with him, Christian would sometimes do the same, the cramps are coming more frequently the past few days and Kate's getting them to, we think they might be Braxton hicks but we're not sure, the cramps start to fade and I continue to write the book, I start by making the next part the second chapter because its going to be about the first time she travels to a world that doesn't exist, so far she has only used it to travel to real places, but out of curiosity to see what will happen she decides to write about a place that doesn't exist and it takes her there. As I write Kate reads and I can see her smiling which is a very good sign.

"You know if this book continues to be as good as it is, even adults will want to read it" she says and we giggle together.

Our giggling is cut short by the sound of the front door closing and my little boy comes running into the room, along with Christian and Luke.

"Hey baby" both boys say at the same time and sit beside us.

"What you up to" Luke asks.

"Ana's managed to start her own book" Kate practically yells with excitement and we all laugh at each other.

"Mummy read, mummy read" Teddy yells, this is his way of asking me to read aloud what I'm writing.

"You want to hear what I have so far buddy" I ask him and he nods his head.

I scroll back to the top and start to read what I've written so far, I'm surprised to see how much I've written in such a short time, I can see the others listening in as I read, once I'm done I look down at Teddy to see he's fast asleep, oh well its time for his nap anyway, he always has a nap when he goes into the office with Christian because having so much going on around him makes him a bit sleepy.

"That sounds really good baby, I didn't know you were planning on making it a children's book" Christian says.

"I wasn't at first but I find reading to Teddy and seeing how much he enjoys so rewarding and so I thought it would be nice to make a story for other kids as well" I say.

"Good idea Ana" Luke adds.

"Are you ok baby, are you cramping again" Christian asks and I look at him confused.

Then I realise without even knowing I was doing it I had started rubbing my stomach again, but now that he mentioned it the cramps were coming back, only this time they felt different, more intense, they normally didn't hurt this much.

"They did fade away but they're coming back again, only they're sorer than usual" I explain.

"Maybe you just need to lie down and have a rest" Christian suggests.

"Yeah Maybe Ana, I actually feel a bit sleepy myself" Kate says.

"Well why don't we go to our rooms and we can lie with you both while you rest" Luke suggests, we agree and saving my work I close the laptop down, since its not heavy, I carry it upstairs while Christian takes Teddy to his own room.

I kiss him on the head them go into our room and get into bed, as soon as I lay down I can feel myself drifting off to sleep, and the last thing I remember is Christian climbing in beside me and telling me that Teddy is settled and still fast asleep.

Ana pov.

I'm startled awake by a piercing scream, Christian bolts up and runs to Kate and Luke's room to see what's wrong, he's back seconds later.

"Kate's in labour, her water just broke, we need to get her to the hospital, I'm going to drive so Luke can stay in the back with her, do you want to stay here so you can rest" he says.

"Of course I'm coming with you, I'm not going to miss my best friends baby being born" I say, he nods his head and comes round to help me out of bed, we go into the hall tom find Luke already helping Kate down the stairs, we go out to the car and I get in the front passenger seat with Christian while, Luke helps Kate into the back, Christian drives to the hospital as fast as he can go without putting us in danger.

When we arrive at the hospital the nurses grab a wheelchair as soon as we walk through the door and rush over to us, once Kate is sat down they take her away to a room with Luke following, we decided in the car it would be better if I waited in the waiting room since I'm pregnant as well and it will makes things easier, Luke promised to keep us updated, Christian helps me over to one of the softer seats so I can attempt to relax, we settle down and prepare ourselves for the possible long wait.

A few minutes later and I'm dosing off again, then a sharp pain goes through my stomach and I gasp, Christian jumps up and starts rubbing my back.

"Ana are you ok" he asks.

"My stomach hurts" I say.

"You don't think since Kate's in labour, you could be as well" he suggests.

"Christian that just sounds crazy" I gasp as another pain shoots through my stomach again.

A nurse comes over to see if we're ok.

"She's pregnant as well so she's getting cramps" Christian explains.

"Are you sure, you were friends with the girl that came in and you look like you're about the same time along as you're friend" she says worried.

"I'm sure I'll be ok" I say.

"Look I understand you want to be around for your friends baby being born but there's a room available so why don't you get checked just to be sure" the nurse asks, giving in I nod my head.

Christian stands and then helps me up and we follow the nurse up the corridor to the room she told us about, she hands me a gown and leaves the room to give me privacy, Christian helps me change and keeps reminding me to breath deeply, the pain is getting worse and I'm starting to become thankful that I agreed to this as cramps would normally have stopped or would be fading away by now, not getting worse, the nurse comes back in.

"Do you need some help getting on the bed Mrs Grey" she asks.

"Yes please we needed two people last time" Christian says.

"Ok we'll work together then" she says and comes to stand behind me beside Christian, they position their hands and I brace myself for the pain that moving brings me, but before we can even move, I double over as a shooting pain worse than all the others goes through my stomach, I hear a splash on the floor and warm liquid running down my leg.

"Well Mrs Grey I think that answers our question, you're definitely in labour, lets move you to the chair first so you can take a few deep breaths and relax again while I get this cleaned up then we'll get you on the bed that sound ok" she asks and normally I would rather get on the bed first since I know it won't be long now that my water has broke but I know the it will only be for a few seconds so I nod my head and together they help me to one of the chairs.

Christian sits beside me and rubs my back while I breath deeply, the nurse disappears then comes back and starts cleaning the floor, as I thought she's done within seconds, she comes over and they help me stand, they guide me to the bed and help me on, I lay down on my back and open my legs wide, I say a silent prayer that the baby can be delivered naturally.

"Ok Mrs Grey, lets have a look shall we" the nurse says and starts to examine between my legs.

"Oh my you're nearly fully dilated, it's almost time to push, are you feeling the urge yet" she asks me.

"I didn't before but now that I'm lying down I feel like I need to push" I say, which is true, I felt it the moment I lay down.

"Ok, just try and resist it for a few minutes longer and then we'll get going, I'll just get a heart monitor to see how the babies doing and if it's stressed or not" she explains.

I nod my head to show I understand and she turns to speak to Christian.

"Ok, now I have a job for you, I need to leave to get a monitor from another room because as you can see there isn't one in here, so I need you to keep a good eye on the baby and when she fully dilates the babies head will start to come through slightly whether she pushes or not, so I need you to watch and if that happens while I'm away run into the hall and shout for someone and they will come to help, alright" she asks and he nods, she walks out the room and Christian moves to stand at the edge of the bed, he looks at my intimate part and watches carefully, I take deep breaths and fight the urge to push because I know we need to wait for the nurse to be here.

I feel another shooting pain and fight the urge to hold my breath, I hear Christian mutter an uh oh, I'm about to ask him what's wrong when he makes a dash for the room door, I hear him yelling for help in the hall, and that's when I feel it, the baby is starting to come out and I know I need to push soon before it starts to get stressed.

"Christian hurry its coming" I try to yell, but I've noticed its now gone quiet, he must've gone further down the hall to find someone, I know what I need to do, I saw it on a programme about home birthing, slowly and gently I roll onto my hands and knees then push myself up so I'm only on my knees, I spread my legs as wide as I can, put both my arms between them so I can catch the baby when it comes out and push, I feel the baby move further out, I can things are a lot better than with Teddy because I can feel this baby coming out, whereas Teddy wasn't moving at all.

I bear down again and I feel the head come out, I push again, only this time not as hard so only a little bit comes out, I'm now able to gently hold the babies head, I continue to push slowly and gently so the baby eases out, at least that way I know I have a safe hold on it, I push once more and it slides the rest of the way out, crying surrounds the room as the baby takes it first breathes and fills it tiny lungs with oxygen, or should I say she, our little Phoebe Grace is here and she's beautiful, I push a little more so some of the umbilical cord comes out so I can get a better view of my daughter, but I don't dare push any further, I don't want to risk any of the afterbirth being left behind and causing me to get an infection, no I'll leave that part to the nurses.

I hear voices and look to the door just as the nurse and Christian come running in.

"I had no choice or she would have became distressed or there would be no one to hold her as she came out, I tried yelling but no one heard me" I explain.

"Its alright you did the right thing Mrs Grey, if no one had of helped guide the baby out and support it, something could have gone wrong, now as far as I can see you haven't delivered the after birth and the baby is still attached to it" she asks to make sure.

"Yes I didn't want to risk any breaking away and causing an infection and there's no scissors to cut the cord with" I say.

"Ahhh" she says and pulls a small set of scissors out of her pocket, she gently cuts the cord and wraps the baby in a pink blanket.

"I'll let you hold her Mr Grey while I get Mrs Grey's after birth out, then I'll need to take her down to special care just to get here checked, since I didn't have time to monitor anything" we nod in understanding and I roll onto my back to deliver the after birth.

Once the after birth is out, which only takes a couple of pushes, the nurse disposes of it and then takes Phoebe away to get checked, she gets another nurse to come in and help clean me up.

Ana pov

Its been three years since Phoebe Grace Grey was born, after a quick check up she was proved to be healthy and returned to me and Christian, it wasn't to long after that, that Luke came to see us and tell us that little Eve Sawyer had been born and was also healthy, Christian, Luke, Kate and I are all sitting in the meadow enjoying a lovely day and listening to the kids playing hide and seek with each other in the grass, Teddy took on the roll of big brother to Phoebe straight away, he loves and protects her, but what surprised us is that he treats Eve just like she's his sister as well, and he loves it, I couldn't be prouder of him.

Kate and I were allowed out of the hospital a few days after giving birth as we were all healthy and there was no reason to keep us in, My parents had already came down since we all knew that both births wouldn't be far away, we just didn't realise how close they really were, so we took the babies to Bellevue and let the family meet them, everyone fell in love with both of them, my thoughts are broken by my phone ringing, I look at it to see its my editor, I answer.

"Hello Ana speaking" I say politely.

"Hi Ana it's Payton, I'm just out of a meeting and the publishing house want to schedule one with you as well" she explains.

"They want to try and change your mind about keeping your identity a secret because if they want you to do a book tour" she says.

"I don't know Payton, I was hoping to keep who I am a secret, that's why I only used my initials on my book" I tell her.

"I know and I completely understand why you would want to, you already have the media hounding you with Christians job, and if they realise his wife is now a published author, they will be all over you even more and you just want a quiet life for your children, but you know what the publishing house is like, they just want to get as much money as possible, but they're planning to disguise it by telling you the book will be more popular if people know who you are and if they get to meet you and get the books signed" she explains.

"Let me have a think about it, I'll discuss it with my family as well first and I'll let you know" I tell her.

"Ok that's great, I'll speak to you later Ana, bye" she says and we end the call, I sigh and relax again.

"What was that about baby" Christian asks again.

"The publishing house want to meet me again to try and convince me to reveal who I am and to start doing book tours, Payton says they're trying to use the excuse that the book will be more popular if I do, but we both know they just want as much money as they can get" I explain and he nods his head in understanding.

"Well you don't need to discuss it with me baby, I'm with you no matter what" he says and kisses my swelling stomach, I only just published my book a few months ago and its really popular already, I have thought long and hard about revealing myself and doing a tour because the kids would be happy to meet me, but I don't want to draw even more media attention to myself and the family.

The kids come running up to us and sit down, we watch them chatting and I know how luck I have been, my life has been so great, I have a best friend, a family that loves me and my third baby is on the way, Christian and I just had another scan the other day, and it looks like we're getting baby Emmet after all, yes life has been good to me and I would never have it any other way.

 _ **Well my friends this is where we part ways, I would like to thank you all for reading this story and supporting, I would also like to add that my friend is doing really well and the cancer is still showing no signs of returning and she asked me to thank you all for the well wishes and support so thank you, please have a look at my other stories and see if any of them interest you, I am planning to write another fifty shades story at some point but have other stories to do first, and lastly I was thinking that the fanfic I have Ana write in this about twilight might actually make a good story, so if there's anyone who thinks the same and would like me to actually write it let me know and I will add it the list, once again thank you all.**_


	32. Kate and Elliot chapter 1

Elliot and Kate's story.

 _ **Hey guys I didn't get any feedback on the authors note I put up about Elliot and Kate but I thought I would post the chapters up, please leave some review as I would love to know what you all think, also this is before the story has started and Ana and Jack are still together, Kate had already left for Barbados when that happened, this will start at the airport when she gets there.**_

Kate's pov

I'm waiting by the Taxi rank waiting for a taxi to become available, I can't help but stare at the gorgeous blonde guy that's standing close to me, but finding a taxi to take me to my hotel is more important right now, I can focus on getting laid when I get to the club tonight, I'm staying in Barbados for a few weeks on holiday, I asked Ana and Jack if they wanted to come with they but Jack said no because he had to work and Ana couldn't come either because she's waiting to hear back from a couple of publishing houses that she applied for a job with and she was worried they would call her when she was here and wouldn't be able to attend an interview, so anyway here I am on my own, but that's not a bad thing, it just means I can stay out all night partying and have lots of loud sex anywhere in the hotel room without worrying about someone walking in.

I love sex, who doesn't, that's why I can't understand why Ana wants to wait, it's so amazing, especially if you find a guy who knows what he's doing and is well equipped if you know what I mean, but I would like to find love as well, I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see the blonde guy standing beside a taxi.

"Want to share" he asks and winks at me.

"Sure thanks" I say and get in the backseat.

He gets in beside me and sits very close to me, which I don't have a problem with, I like him, he's very cute and buff.

"So where to" he asks me.

I tell him the name of my hotel and he tells the driver to take us there, we talk during the drive.

"My names Elliot by the way" he says.

"My names Kate" I reply.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he says and I can tell he's flirting, I flirt back.

"Hot name for a hot guy" I say.

He gives me a panty dropping smirk and I feel the wetness between my legs, boy do I want him and what I want I get.

"So Kate what do you plan on doing here in Barbados" he asks me and I see an opportunity.

"Well Elliot since you asked, I'm here to party all night every night and have hot steamy sex" I say.

"Well funny that I'm here for the exact same thing" he says winking at me.

"Well how about we get together tonight" I suggest.

"Mmmm, I don't think I can wait that long to see that gorgeous body of yours" he says and removing his seat belt moves closer to me and slides his hand up to leg.

We lock lips and our tongues are practically down each others throats, his hand moves up to my thigh and grabbing my panties he pulls them down and off, I spread my legs as wide as I can and he starts to tease my clit while we make out, I feel my climax coming closer and I explode with pleasure, as I start to come down we arrive at the hotel.

"You won't be needing these" he says, and stuffs my panties in his pocket.

We get out and grab our luggage from the boot of the cab, we enter the hotel and I approach the desk to check in, he checks in as well and I smile because he's staying in this hotel, we take our luggage up the elevator and when we arrive on our floor Elliot turns to me.

"I'm going to put my luggage in my room and then I'm going to come back to your room and we're going to continue were we left off in the taxi" he says seductively and winks at me.

"Ok I'll look forward to it, see you in a minute I'm in room 10" I tell him and walk off towards my room.

I use the key card to unlock the door and enter the room, I go through to the bedroom area and put my luggage in a corner where it will be out the road, I have a feeling Elliot and I will be in here soon.

I pour myself a glass of rose wine, I think about pouring Elliot a glass but decide against it in case he doesn't like it, I take a sip and have barely swallowed it when there's a knock on the door, I open the door to see Elliot standing there smirking.

"Hello again, do you want something to drink, I didn't know what you like so thought it would be best to wait until you got here" I explain moving out the way so he can come in.

We go to the mini bar and he pours himself a glass of wine, we drink in silence for a few minutes, once our glasses are empty we place them on the bar and stare at each other, it isn't an awkward silence though, I can feel the tension building in a good way, we're waiting to see who makes the first move, finally he starts to move towards me, I hold my ground not moving and within a couple of steps he's in front of me, he cups my cheeks and slowly leans down, I tilt my head up and our lips press together.

Unlike in the taxi this kiss is slow and sensual, our tongues move together like they were meant for each other, I knew as soon as I laid eyes on him that what I felt was more than just a sexual attraction, I really like him, the reason I told him I was here for sex was to find out what he wanted first, his hands move to my ass and he lifts me, I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, he carry's me to the bedroom and lays me down on the bed.

I prop my self up on my elbows and watch as he starts to strip, he stops when he's only in his boxers and crawls on top of me, he kisses me again and I moan in pleasure, I like this guy better than the one I met in the taxi, he moves to start kissing and sucking my neck, he makes his way down towards my breasts and when he reaches his destination he helps me sit up then slowly pulls my top up and over my head, tosses it on the floor and unclips my bra, it joins my top on the floor, I lay back down and groan as his mouth latches on to my nipple, I gasp and moan as he teases each breast with his tongue.

I snuggle closer to Elliot's chest, after we had sex he pulled me into his arms and we have been lying here ever since, the sex was mind blowing, by far the best sex I have ever had, he was very considerate and made sure I was pleasured and climaxed and climax I did, I have yet to build up the courage to tell him I want more, that I want to be with him and really like him, I'm snapped from my thoughts when he speaks.

"So are you really only here for sex" he asks me.

"Well, not really, I mean I did plan on having a lot of sex yes but if I meet the right guy then I would want more than that" I say.

"So you want to fall and love and have a boyfriend" he asks.

"Yeah I would like that" I answer truthfully.

"Would you like that with me" he asks.

"What" I sit up shocked, I didn't think he would mention it, I thought I would have to bring up the subject.

"I like you Kate and I want to try with you, but I have a problem" he says and I frown.

"I'm kind of addicted to women, when I see a beautiful girl I can't help but pursue her, whether I'm with someone or not, and quite often I have cheated on girls because of this, I just can't resist a beautiful girl, I would feel really bad if I hurt you" he explains.

"Well I'm willing to give it a try, since you've told me I can brace myself for it" I say and he smiles.

"You really want to try" he asks and I nod my head.

"Well let's make it official, Kate will you be my girlfriend" he asks.

"Yes Elliot I will be your girlfriend" I say and we kiss, it gets heated and we have another round of mind blowing sex.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 2

Kate pov

Elliot and I have been going out for a good couple of weeks now, we spend most of our time exploring Barbados or relaxing on the gorgeous beaches during the day, in the evenings we go out clubbing and then finish off our night with the best hottest sex. Not everything has been as smooth sailing as I sounds though, I finally got in contact with Ana, she's left the guy she met in the bar on our night out I think his name was Jack, because she just found he's been drugging and sexually assaulting her, she's safe for now and is currently staying with her new boss, Christian Grey, she's taking Jack to court to fight for justice and I'm proud of her for that, she's told me her chances are good because Christians father has offered to be her lawyer and he's excellent at what he does, there's something about the way she talks about Christian that I can't help but wonder if there's something going on between them that she's not telling me, I guess I'll just have to wait until I get back.

I snuggle closer to Elliot's chest, oh and did I forget mention, over the past few weeks as we've gotten to know each other, I've discovered that we've already met, I was to drunk to remember but Elliot was the guy I was dancing with at the club the night Ana met Jack, I vaguely remember dancing with him when Jack came and told me that he was going to take Ana somewhere but I was too drunk to understand him, and so was Elliot.

Anyway back to the now, it's morning time and I've just woken up cuddled into Elliot's chest, I'm lying as still as I can so as not to wake him, I take this time to study him, his strong arms, gorgeous body and his face, all of him beautiful, I know he told me not to get to close to him because he struggles to stay faithful, but I can't stop myself from falling for him, his eyes flutter open and he smiles when he sees me.

"Morning beautiful" he says.

"Morning handsome" I say back.

"So what are we doing today" he asks.

"Well I figured we could go to the beech today and then we could go out clubbing tonight" I suggest.

"Sounds good to me" he says.

We get out of bed and go to the bathroom to shower, we have the most amazing shower sex and then scrub up, I grab a pink bikini and a short jean shirt and tank top, I put the bikini on and then put the skirt and top over it, I then put a pair of sparkly pink flip flops on, I turn around to see Elliot is also ready to go, we leave the hotel room and head downstairs, we take a slow walk towards the beech and at first we don't talk we just walk and enjoy the atmosphere, the only sound is my shoes when I walk, I look over at Elliot to see he is smiling, god he is hot, with toned body and arm muscles, I think I'm definitely falling for him, the beech isn't far and soon we arrive, we lay our towels down and sit on them, I tilt my head back enjoying the breeze and the sound of the ocean.

"Busy here today" Elliot says breaking the silence.

"I know, it's nice to see everyone relaxing and having a good time" I say.

"Yeah sure is" he agrees.

I reach over to my bag and grab some sun tan lotion, I want to tan but I don't want to burn because that shit is painful, I start rubbing the lotion on every bare part of my body, I take my top and skirt off so I'm only in my bikini, once the lotion is rubbed on I hand the bottle to Elliot in case he wants some, he refuses and I put the lotion back in our bag, I lay back against my towel and we fall into light conversation, we joke around and flirt and I feel so comfortable around him, he keeps trying to persuade me to go for a swim with him but I keep refusing because my lotion will wash off, in the end I can't resist that boyish grin and agree, I can always put more lotion on after all, we hold hands and walk towards the water, I expect it to be cold but it's not to bad, probably because the sun is beating down and warming it.

We swim far out for some privacy and wrap our arms around each other, using our legs to tread water, we talk more intimately since no one can hear us or see us and we even make out, although Elliot keeps it slow and passionate, we stay there in the sea just talking and kissing for what feels like ages and it heaven, I could stay like that forever with him, but his bladder starts to get full so we head back to the beech, I sit on the sand while Elliot goes towards the toilets, I lie back on my towel and relax while I wait.

Ten minutes go by and Elliot still isn't back yet, I haven't seen him leave the toilets, what is he doing in there, I wish I could go and check but because the place is so busy there's no way I could sneak into the mains without being seen, I have no other choice but to sit here and wait, Half an hour later I decide to start packing up to leave since I don't think he's coming back when I see him walking towards me.

"Elliot where the hell have you been, you said you were going to the toilet it doesn't take half an hour to do the toilet" I say.

"I'm sorry Kate, I had a little bit of a digestive problem going on that's why I was so long, I must've ate something bad, please don't be mad at me" he say.

I didn't cross my mind that he could be having problems doing his business and now I feel kinda guilty.

"I'm sorry Elliot I never thought that would be why" I explain.

"It's ok, I don't blame you after what I told you the other night" he says.

"That's not the point I said I would trust you and I need to keep that promise" I say.

We hug and he kisses me on the cheek.

"Come on lets get ready for our night out" he says and we grab our belongings and leave the beech heading back to the hotel.

Once we get back we change into comfortable clothes and order an early dinner so we have something in our stomachs, at least then we'll have a better chance at keeping our alcohol down with food in our systems, we order a little bit of everything to share between us from room service and eat as we get ready, I do my hair first, I curl it into waves and put it half up half down, next I do my makeup, I do a mixture of light browns and beiges for my eye shadow and then I put on some eyeliner and mascara, now for the dress, I search my suitcases and try on just about every outfit I brought with me until I decide on a short red dress with killer red heels.

"Wow you look hot" Elliot says.

"Oh trust me I know" I say.

"I'm going to have some competition tonight" he adds.

"Don't worry baby I'm all yours" I reassure him.

"Good because I'm yours" he says and pulls me into his arms, we kiss passionately.

We eat some more of the food before we call room service to come take the rest away because we are full up, as soon as room service leaves we grab what we need and head out, the sun is setting and the sky looks beautiful, it's still warm out but there's a light breeze now to help keep us cool, it feels nice against my skin, we wonder the streets looking for a club that doesn't have a long line that will take ages just to get through the door, it takes a while finally we find one and there's just a small line, within minutes we reach the security, we show them our ID so they know we're old enough and they grant us entrance, the music is blaring and the song that's playing is so good I pull Elliot straight to the dance floor and we start to dance.

Hours pass like this, we dance and buy drinks all night long, the place isn't to busy so there's plenty of room to move on the dance floor without spilling our drinks, I'm having so much fun, Elliot is such a great guy, every so often our eyes will meet and we will just stand there and gaze at each other, it's so romantic, I don't want this night to end, We decide to take a rest and sit at a table, we sit down and I cuddle into him, I sigh contently and snuggle his chest, he strokes my hair and runs his fingers through it, we sit like that just cuddling and sipping our drinks for what feels like forever, a heavenly forever.

"I'll be back in a minute, I need a toilet break" Elliot says breaking the silence.

"Ok I'll be right here" I say and he nods his head and walks off, I admire his body as I watch him walk towards the toilets, damn he's fine and has great ass.

I sip on my drink as I wait, I think he's having more digestive problems because twenty minutes pass and he's still not back, since I've finished my drink and Elliot finished his before he left I decide to take the glasses back to the bar and go the toilet myself as the pressure in my bladder is becoming to much, I grab my bag as I don't want to leave it unguarded and take the empty glasses to the bar, as I walk I keep my eyes peeled for Elliot in case he comes out so I can let him know it's my turn for a bathroom break, I don't see him at all and enter the toilets, I go into to one of the empty cubicles and do my business, I can hear moaning coming from the first stall and know that a couple has sneaked in, I wash my hands and dry them under the dryer, the cool air feels nice and I bend down to let it blow on my face, it's far too hot in this club.

I stand back up and prepare to leave the toilet, I have decided I will go to the men's door and wait outside, then the first guy that comes out I will stop and ask if he has seen a guy that looks like Elliot in there, of course I will have to describe what he looks like, I open the door and am about to go through when I hear a voice that sounds familiar in the first cubicle that they couple are having sex in, before I can stop myself I close the door and listen closely to the moans to see if they'll say anything else, all I can hear for now is the pair of them panting, I can hear more movement and the jingle of belts, I wonder if they're finished, just as that thought leaves my head the door opens and the couple steps out.

I freeze and a tear slips from my eye and runs down my cheek, he looks guilty and he doesn't even try to defend himself, he knows he's done wrong and he knows he's lost me.

"Elliot I thought you said you would try really hard, that you wanted us to be different than the others" I say my voice cracking.

"Kate I'm sorry, I just I bumped into her and I just, I lost control" he explains.

"I think I'm going to home, I hope that you eventually find someone that helps you get through this and learn to be faithful so you're not alone for the rest of your life" I say and run out the bathroom, since I already have my bag I run to the exit and run all the way through the streets back to the hotel.

When I enter I go straight to the front desk and ask if there's another spare room that I can be moved to.

"Is there something wrong with your current room, we may be able to fix the problem for you ma'am" the man says.

"No this can't be fixed, I was staying in the same room as my boyfriend but he met a girl in the club we were just and he cheated on me with her, please I know you're very busy and don't have a lot of space but it's just for somewhere to sleep tonight and then I'll be on the plane tomorrow" I explain.

"No no it's not a problem miss, room number ten is free and it's a couple floors down from him as well would that be better" he asks me gently.

"Yes that's perfect thank you" I say.

He takes a handkerchief out his pocket and hands it to me, I use it to wipe away my tears, he goes to the cabinet behind the desk and grabs the room key, he hands it to me ad then gestures to one of the female staff members.

"Nelly could you go with Miss Kavannagh to her current room and stay with her while she packs, and then help her to room ten, she is moving there because her boyfriend isn't treating her very nice and she wants to get away from him" he explains.

"Yes of course, come on my dear we'll head up and get you packed" she says and gently guides me towards the elevator.

She is really nice and soothes me as we walk, she even cuddles me as we stand in the elevator while it carry's us up to the correct floor.

"Do you want to talk about it" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess a women would understand, we met a few weeks ago when we were out clubbing with my best friend, we hit it off and started dating, he warned me that he had relationship issues, and I told him that I still wanted to give it a shot, so we came here to get to know each other better, everything was going so well until today" I say.

"And may I ask what he did wrong" she asks.

I nod my head and start to explain to her the events of today, as I explain the beech I realise something, he must've been with a girl then as well, he never had digestive problems, I start sobbing again because I thought we had made love when we got back, but really it was just a fuck, I look to the women and voice my thoughts, she agrees that I'm probably right about him being with a girl then as well, the only way I will know for sure is to ask him.

We step out the elevator and head towards the room, I unlock the door and go straight to the bedroom, luckily I kept most of my things packed so the room would stay cleanish and it's just a few stray things that I left out, the women stands and talks to me about how she went through the same thing with her fiancé not that long ago, just a few months actually, talking with her is making me feel a lot better, it's almost like having Ana here, I can't wait to see my Ana, my best friend, my sister, these months haven't treated us well, first her with jack and now me with Elliot, this definitely calls for a fluffy pyjama movie party, I finish packing my things and the women helps me take the bags to the elevator, we take the ride down to the second floor where the first rooms are, the first floor is just the lobby, dining room and bar, there's also a soft play area for kids and a quiet area where you can sit if you want to do some reading or work.

Since I'm in room ten I'm not too far down the corridor, she helps me get in to the room and takes my bags into the bedroom, she makes sure I'm ok and settled before leaving and even offers to take the other room key back to the reception so it can be given to Elliot when he comes back, as soon as I'm alone I grab my laptop and start searching for the earliest flight for tomorrow, I find one that leaves at half past 8 in the morning, I book it and switch of the laptop, I repack it and check to make sure everything's ready, I put my toiletries bag in the bathroom and put a relaxing comfy outfit on the arm chair suitable for travelling tomorrow, other than that I leave everything packed up, I don't even take my makeup out, I just can't be bothered with it.

I get my pyjamas on of course those are also the only things I didn't pack and put my current outfit back in my suitcase, I jump into bed and am about to go to sleep when I hear a sliding noise by the front door, I get back out of bed and walk to the front of the hotel suit, I switch on the living room lamp and see an envelope lying on the floor by the door, the sliding sound must have been someone pushing it under the door, I walk over and pick it up.

 _ **Kate**_ is written neatly on the front of it, I go closer to the door and look through the spy hole, there's no one in sight, the only way I'll know who sent it is to read it, sighing deeply I go back to my bedroom switching off the living lamp and climb into bed and switch the bedside lamp, I open the envelope, to find folded paper inside, I unfold to see someone has written me a letter.

 _ **Dear Kate.**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you, I really thought you would be different and I would be able to control myself this time, words can't describe how I feel right now, guilt, shame they just don't seem adequate enough, you see sometimes the sexual pull is very strong and I think the reason I hurt so many girls like yourself is because I mistake the sexual attraction for love and then by the time I start to realise my mistake the girl has already fallen for me and I don't have the heart to end it but by not ending it I hurt her anyway because I end up cheating, I'm pretty sure that I have commitment issues as well and that's why I struggle, but with so many emotions going on at the same time it's really hard to tell, but with you I really thought it was real and I'm so sorry that it wasn't, I know I will never see you again and so I owe it to you to be truthful, earlier on at the beech today, I didn't have digestive problems, in fact I was finished in the toilet after about two minutes of being in there, but as I was leaving I bumped into a girl and ended up taking her back in the toilet with me, I didn't have the heart to tell you, and part of me is glad you walked in and caught me in the club toilet so at least I can't lead you on anymore, I really hope you find someone who is worthy of you and will treat you right, I wish you all the happiness in the world Kate.**_

 _ **Goodbye**_

 _ **Elliot.**_

The tears start to fall again and I can't help but be thankful that he has decided to be truthful with me, it was very honourable of him to own up to what he did and apologise for it, I decide then and there that I won't hold any ill feelings towards him.

I lie down on the bed and fall asleep with the letter beside me.

A few years later (this is after the story has finished guys, just one final conclusion).

Elliot pov.

Ever since I hurt Kate, I have been trying to straighten my life out, not long after she left I saw a news casting that she had married and was pregnant with Christians security guards baby, I was happy she had found the life she deserved, I have met Luke Sawyer before and he is an honourable man, of course this means Kate is apart of the Grey family, due to shame I never returned home and I haven't contacted my family since, from what I hear on TV they love Kate and I know they will hate me for what I did, I settled down in Florida(just picked a random country name guys haha) and I'm trying to rebuild my life, I am attending meetings with a counsellor to get help with my relationship problems and discover why I seem to have commitment issues, so far they're going great, I also don't drink or party anymore, I haven't been having sex either, I don't want to hurt girls anymore it's not fair to them, I have a house of my own and I'm settled, I just wish I could get the courage to contact my family, that's the only flaw, I miss them terribly and wish I could get them back.

At this moment I am sitting in my backyard, when my phone rings, I look at the number to see it's my mother, Mmmm maybe that phrase careful what you wish for is true after all, I answer the phone and hold my breath.

"Elliot my son are you there" I hear my mum's soft voice on the other end.

"Mum" I whisper.

"Oh Elliot it's so good to hear from you, where have you been, why haven't you come home" she asks.

"I was scared to mum" I explain.

"Good heavens why" she asks shocked.

"Because I thought you would all hate me after what I did to Kate" I explain.

"Son no, we were a little upset and disappointed but we would never hate you or kick you out the family, we all want you back including Kate, she would love to remain friends with you, son please come home" she begs me.

"Alright I'll come home, I'll book the first flight out" I say, I hear the entire family cheering in the back round.

Mum passes the phone around and I catch up with each of my family members and I even talk to Kate, she says what mum told me was true and she would like us to have a friendship because family is important and life is just too short to hold onto grudges, I agree that I will keep them posted on the progress of coming home, as soon as we end the call I call my therapist and explain the situation, he is very happy for me and even recommends I go through with at as family can be a big help when dealing with issues, he tells me to pop in for a goodbye session and he will give me a list of therapists in Seattle so I can continue the meetings if I like, I agree and we end the call, next I grab my laptop and get ticket searching.

A few weeks later.

I look at the now empty house, all my belongings are in the cab waiting to take me to the airport, I'm glad to be going home, I can't wait to see my family, I close and lock the door and put the key in my wallet, I've decided to keep the house for vacation uses, I hop in the cab and it drives off to the airport, as I go through customs and get one step closer to the plane I get more nervous, when I'm finally on the plane, my nervous seem to increase by the hour, I eat some food and sleep and hope the hours will fly by, wish granted I'm woken up a couple hours later by the stewardess telling me we're about to land, I give myself a mental pat on the bag, the old me would have seduced the stewardess and fucked her in the toilet but I had no interest in doing that this time, again my nervous attack me as I grab my luggage go through customs and then when my eyes fall on my waiting father.

Carrick Grey, his hair is slightly more silver than I remember it, he opens his arms for me and I embrace him happily, he drives us home and I enter the house nervously, everyone is there and I get an amazing greeting, my nervous disappear as I even get to meet the new members of the family, Ana and Christian have just had their third baby Emmet, and they also have teddy and Phoebe, then Kate and Sawyer have two, there is a massive dinner been prepared but first dad, Christian and Luke help me to my room with all my luggage, we leave the stuff on my bed and I'll unpack it later, I'm so glad to be part of my family again and I vow here and now to never leave again.

 _ **Well guys there you go, the very last chapter of torn between two fifties, at least now you have some closure for Elliot I'm sorry I didn't do this during the story I just completely forgot about lol I hope you have enjoyed it and please review so I know what you think.**_


End file.
